Dooku's Son
by InariKurenai
Summary: What if Count Dooku had a son and his son was the real reason why he left the Jedi Order. To make sure his Master's plan come true, he trained his son to become the best military tactician in the Separatist. Now his son is ready to fight the Republic and win for both him and his Master. Or so he thought. AU and OOC for some characters.
1. Chapter 1: Jitters

Author's Notes: I apologize in advance if you feel this chapter and future chapters are short. I apologize for my poor grammar.

"Hey.": Dialogue

'_Hey._' : Thoughts

Chapter 1 Jitters

Everyone knew that Count Dooku left the Jedi Order because of his beliefs are different of the Jedi. But only selected few of his most trusted allies knew the real reason for him leaving. Years ago, on a mission Dooku help protect a small village from raiders on a planet out in the outer rim. It was there that he met this future wife. They quickly fell in love with each other. At that time Dooku was Jedi Master, so he kept his relationship a secret. Then one day, she got pregnant. Giving him the news of the upcoming baby, Dooku decided to finally leave the Order and marry her to raise their child together. When the child was born, the mother passed away. With a grieving heart and his distaste of the practice of the Jedi Order, Lord Sidious manipulated him and had finally turned Dooku to the dark side. Dooku name his son Dooku the Second in hopes that they can rule the galaxy together but Dooku soon realize that his son have slim to zero potential in the force.

Although his son didn't have potential in the force, he was highly intelligent for his age. Dooku made sure he will be a Commander worth reckoning with for when the war starts. Dooku made his son go through grueling hardships and trials, that many had given up or died in, just so that he will become a great general for the separatist. His son even won a couple simulation battles against General Grievous at a young age. As the years go on, Count Dooku started the preparation for war. To make sure that his son stay safe from assassination attempts and worst of all, his master, he took drastic measure so that others wouldn't know that they are related. He made his son live on a different planet when he was still young. He also gave him the name of Coquer which they use when they are in public and he destroyed everything and everyone that could prove that they are related.

Now at a young age of 18, Coquer is on aboard an separatist ship leading a fleet to attack a republic fleet for control of a planet. Still nervous about the upcoming battle he retired to his quarters and decided to call his Father. Coquer kneel down on one knee to show his respect for when his father answer the transmission. When count Dooku answer the transmission, Coquer bowed his head.

"Good evening Count Dooku." Coquer said with his head still down.

"Why have you called me Coquer?" Count Dooku said with slight irritation and with his famous scowl on his face.

Though Coquer understood at a young age why his Father gave him a fake name for him to use in front of his peers, he still hated that he had to hide his true lineage. He suspected it is because his Father is disappointed that he doesn't have the potential to be his apprentice like Ventress and didn't want anyone to know his failure of a son can't use the force like him. Shaking his head from the thought he stood up and face his father with smug look on his face.

"I was hoping that I can finally beat you in chess. I've been studying some new strategies." He said while crossing his arms.

Count Dooku expression changed in a instance. Before he was serious, looking ready to kill someone if the need calls for it and having the look befitting of that of a dark lord of the sith but now it's gentle and fatherly. Count Dooku chuckle.

"I do recall you saying that the last time and I still won." Coquer rolled his eyes,

"Whatever you say." He sat down in a chair and set up the chess board.

"Since you won the last time I go first." He said moving the pawn.

"Very well." Count Dooku responded while sitting down in his chair.

10 minutes had passed and Coquer currently have a slight edge in the game.

"So son, what do you think of your cruiser so far? Have you thought of a name for it yet?" Count Dooku said while moving a rook

"It's great Father and no. I'm still trying to get over the fact that you've gave me command of a whole fleet, let alone giving me my own ship." Coquer said in disbelief while taking his Father's bishop.

Count Dooku chuckle with his hand on his chin thinking on his next move. "Don't let it go to your head. I only did it because I have high expectations of you. In the mock battles you defeated both me and Grievous."

"I know."

"Nervous? Check." Count Dooku said taking his son's queen.

"Yes, its my first mission taking command of, well anything and I don't know if I really have what it takes to lead people, let alone stupid these droids." Coquer hanged his head sadly.

Count Dooku stop focusing on the game and look at his son.

"Son, you-" before he could finish his sentence an battle droid interrupted him.

The droid stood at attention and saluted at them. Coquer stood up from his chair and face the droid.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we're about to come out of hyperspace."

"Okay, get everyone ready for battle. As soon as we get out of hyperspace deploy the fighters. I'll be in command deck in a moment."

"Roger roger"

The droid quickly turned around and left the room. Count Dooku stood up from his chair and looked at his son.

"We can continue this game once you finish your mission."

"Okay Father." Count Dooku ended the transmission.

Taking a big breath, Coquer exited his quarters and headed for the command deck for battle. Once he enter the deck he made his way to the commander chair.

"Are the fighters prep and ready for take off once we out of hyperspace?" He ask taking his seat and started looking at the diagnosis of the ship to make sure everything is in order for the upcoming battle.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Commander, we're about get out of hyperspace in 10."

As the droid started to count down, Coquer is starting getting second thoughts.

"9"

He can feel his whole body getting tense up. He actually forgot how to breath for a moment.

"8"

Thoughts about what would happen to him after losing this battle started swarming his head.

"7"

'_What if the republic took me as a prisoner of war._'

"6"

'_Or what if Father just disown me and abandon me on a deserted planet._'

"5"

'_W-what if I die._'

"4"

He started to chuckle as another thought came to his head. '_I guess if I do die here, I wouldn't have to face Father's wrath._'

"3"

The thought of himself being dead surprisingly help him calm down a bit. He close his eyes and took in another big breath of air to steady his mind for the upcoming battle.

"2"

One of the first thing he learn in his training to become a Commander is to always keep a cool head. Lives are always on the line with every decision you make. Though they might be lifeless droids, they are still his men and they counting on him to succeed and keep them functioning.

"1"

Coquer open his eyes with new determination in them. '_I'm ready._' he thought while coming out of hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2: Spark of Hope

Author's Notes:

"Hey ": Dialogue

'_Hey_' : Thoughts

Chapter 2 Spark of hope

* * *

As soon as they came out of hyperspace, Coquer face three republic cruisers.

'_We got them out__number __5 to 3 but those are definitely heavy class __cruisers__. We won't __survive long in direct combat. I need to think fast._' Coquer got himself comfortable in his chair for the challenging battle that is to come.

"Send out the first wave of fighters, tell them to focus on the left cruiser's engines. I want all ships to focus fire on the middle ship."

"Roger roger." The droids on the command deck started getting to work.

He saw the droid fighters flying to accomplish their mission from the window over looking the battlefield.

"Commander, they release three squadrons of fighter pilots."

"Hmm, send out two waves of fighters to fend them off. Also send out a squadron to destroy the right cruiser's landing bay."

"Yes sir." All of a sudden, a missile made its way to his ship, Coquer brace when it impacted.

"Damage report!" He yell while gripping his chair.

"Our shields are down by 10%. Major damage to our hyper drive, we can't jump into hyperspace. No further damages to report."

It was only 10 minutes in the battle but he could already foreseen what would happen if he doesn't act now. Closing his eyes, he quickly play different scenarios in his head. All of them ended badly expect for one in which there was small chance of him winning this. Coquer open his eyes ready to make his plan come into fruition

"Okay, I want all other ships to retreat into hyperspace to these coordinates one by one while firing at the middle cruiser. I want that cruiser destroy before the first ship retreat."

"Uh sir if we do that, we will b-"

The droid tried to show the flaws in his plan, hell even he knew the chances of him surviving his plan is slim to none but he knew once he saw the three heavy cruiser's he was outmatch. Coquer interrupted the droid before he can finish his sentence.

"I don't care, do it NOW. Send the rest of our fighters to destroy their hyper drive and engines. I want them dead in space."

"Roger roger." Coquer could have sworn that the droid sounded sad for moment. He shook his head for thinking an droid could have feelings.

"Sir the right republic cruiser's engine is destroyed as well as the left one's landing bay."

"Good. I want all ships to lower their shields by 50% and put the power into their forward cannons. Take down the middle cruiser."

Upon saying that Coquer can feel his ship taking a lot damage but it was worth it seeing the republic cruiser go down in flames.

"Great. All other ships retreat. I want all of our power to our shields. I want half of the droid fighters to continue to destroying their hyper drives and engines while the other half defend this ship."

"Yes sir."

The next half an hour was one of the most grueling moments that Coquer had to sit through. To make his plan work he had to be here, taking devastating damages left and right. The enemy send out an transmission to him to surrender, he refuse the offer. Coquer can tell his ship was on its last leg but he stood strong. This was strange to him. He was taught if he was ever under this much pressure from an enemy he should just surrender or at least abandon ship but he didn't. With all the trashing coming from being shot at or noises his ship makes telling him to give up, he was still calm, he still have hope that his plan will succeed. He reassure all of his droids in his ship that they will be okay and to hold out for as long as possible. All the droids on the ship never heard of an separatist military leader trying to reassure their safety before.

"All of us will come out of this alive!" Coquer screamed into the intercom on the chair's arm while holding on to it like his life depended on it.

He screamed not with fear in his voice but with confidence. Confidence that they will win. After hearing that all the droids felt some strange sensation in their circuit boards. None of the droids can describe what they are feeling. They imagine the feeling in their chest is not a sudden malfunction but hope. This is the closest thing to hope they ever felt for all of their functioning lives. They have hope that their Commander's plan will work and win the battle.

After couple minutes, the ships he told to retreat, return from behind the enemy lines.

"Sir our ships came back!"

"Yes! All ships fire everything you got at them."

All of his ships started firing on the enemy. Because he made his fighters destroy their engines and hyper drives, they're ripe for the picking. They seem to be caught off guard by the sudden attack. Of course no one in the right mind would think a first time Commander would make his whole fleet retreat so they could take a long route to attack them from behind. Even he couldn't believe he thought up such plan.

"Sir another one of their cruiser is down. "

"Target the remaining cruiser communications before you finish it off. We don't want them calling in help."

"Yes sir."

Coquer relax himself in the chair again, wiping the sweat that was dripping from his forehead with the back of his hand. From the sound of the of last enemy cruiser being destroyed, he release the air in lungs in relief that it is over. He still couldn't believe his crazy plan actually worked. He won his first real battle as a Commander for the separatist. He started to laugh.

"Uh sir, are you okay?"

Coquer got up from his chair and made his way to the droid who ask him that. He wrap his arm around the droid shoulder and shake him playfully. The droid flinch thinking that he was about to be hit or worse, destroyed.

"I am better than okay, I am alive!" he said with a singing tone to it.

"Uuuh okay."

While shaking the droid, Coquer notice a creaking noise coming from its shoulders.

"What's with your shoulder?"

He let go of its shoulder.

"Oh I guess it's because I'm rusty. I didn't get a check up before the mission sir."

Coquer couldn't hold in the laughter from hearing that. He doesn't know if it is because he was physically and mentally exhausted or because his adrenaline is still pumping from surviving his first mission but he couldn't help but laugh and smile at the droid. The droid with the rusty shoulder joint look at the droid next to it making an body gesture saying 'what's with him' the droid shrug in response. Getting over his laughing fit, Coquer stand up straight and smile at the rusty arm droid.

"In that case Rusty lets get you check out." He stop for moment and ponder about what he just said.

"You know what, I like that nickname. For now on, your name will be Rusty."

"Um sir, my s-"

Coquer put his hand up to stop him from saying more.

"Your name will be Rusty from now on and that is an order. Am I understood?"

"Uh roger roger." the droid said with uncertainty.

"Good. Now come on, let's get you check out Rusty."

Coquer now face everyone else in the room.

"Send word to Count Dooku that we won and to begin sending in reinforcements. I want all ships to set up a defensive perimeter around the planet and start repairs. I also want full ship damage report in the next hour."

Coquer and the newly acclaimed Rusty left after that. All the droids started doing their respective jobs.

"Commander Coquer is weird." one of the droid said while sending the information that they won to Count Dooku.

"You can say that again."

One of the droids that is making repairs on one of the console hang its head sadly

"I want a nickname."

All the droids agree that they wanted a nickname also. Coquer was the first person ever that actually showed care over one of their owns well being. All the other military officials usually use them as shields, destroy them when they get frustrated, or send them to their early scrapyard heaven. To other military leaders they were expendable but to Coquer, after getting that weird feeling in battle and especially after what happen with the droid now named Rusty, they feel like they might, no, they know they will be in good hands under the command of Commander Coquer.

* * *

Author's Notes: As you read I'm not really good at writing battle scenes. Because of this I won't be writing battle or fight scenes unless I feel it is important to the development of the story. If you guys would like me to do so I will write an Omake about some of the battles I skip in the future.


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

"Hey ": Dialogue

'_Hey_' : Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3 First Impressions

After the battle Coquer made sure that everything would be in order when reinforcement arrives. His crew and him did the best job they could to fix the ship. Once the job was done, he retired to his quarter to rest up before reinforcement comes to invade the planet, while he blockade it.

Once he fell asleep he had a weird dream. In his dream he saw rapid flashes of blue and red, clones and droids dying in battle, and a girl screaming his name. Not the name that he have to use but the name he was born with. Coquer woke up with his heart racing, feeling like it could pop out of his chest at any moment.

'_What was that?_' He got out of his bed made his way to the mirror in the restroom. He saw that he was extremely tired from the bags under his eyes.

'_Must be survivor's guilt I guess. I didn't expect it to be that intense and vivid._'

To keep his mind off of the dream he had, he took a shower. Afterwards he got dress in the standard officer uniform, holster an blaster pistol, and made his way to the command deck. On the way to his destination he received a call on his communicator.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir the reinforcements have arrive. Also Mistress Ventress will like to speak with you on the command deck."

"Ventress?" He had only heard about her once from his father. She was his Father's apprentice.

"Okay I'm on my way." He ended the call and continue his way to finally meet this woman who can be something he can not be, no matter how much he wish for it, a Sith.

When he arrive he felt his breath being sucked away when lay his eyes on the women in front of him. He didn't expect Ventress to be this beautiful.

"Coquer, I assume. It took you long enough to arrive."

Coquer shake his head to get his mind out of the gutter.

"I'm sorry, I still trying to remember my way around my ship."

Ventress turned away from him and face the window, looking out in the empty space with debris still litter around from the battle.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. I would never understand why Dooku made a incompetent boy a Commander. "

She quickly turned around to face him and walk towards him.

"Regardless, I'll be taking control of your droids for the invasion of the planet."

"What?!"

"Oh are you gonna miss your toys, are about to cry little boy." she said mockingly at him.

"Well suck it up, I'm taking your droids and command for the invasion. You take orders from me now."

Ventress force push him to the wall and sat down on the commander chair.

"Now do something useful and coordinate with the ships I brought and strengthen the blockade."

Coquer try to stand up but he was in too pain for being push to the wall. All of sudden he felt someone help him up on his feet. It was a battle droid. He gave it an thank you nod and straight himself out and try to block out the pain.

"No."

"Uh oh" one of the droid said quietly while trying to look like it wasn't there. Some of the droids in the room try to stand out of the fight that is about to happen.

"Excuse me?" Ventress stood up from the chair and twirl to face Coquer.

"I'm sorry Ventress but I can't allow you to take control of my droids and the invasion."

"Oh really, why is that?"

He smirk at her.

"Two reasons, one they're kinda like a good luck charm to me after we beat the republic today. And two, Count Dooku himself gave me specific orders to lead the invasion of this planet. I'm pretty sure, you don't want to disobey an order from a dark lord of the sith, I know I wouldn't."

"What! There is no way Dooku would let a boy lead an invasion of this importance. "

"Well I guess he got great faith in me then."

They glared at each other waiting for the other to break. Coquer hoped she won't catch on to his bluff about his Father. All of sudden Ventress use the force to start chocking Coquer. Even while being chocked, he still look at her without yielding or begging to breath. After a couple of seconds she sigh and release him from the force choke.

"I will not take orders from a mere kid. I shall invade the planet with my own forces and if you stand in my way, I will cut you down where you stand."

Coquer rub his sore throat and was helped up by two droids.

"Okay, I can agree with that." he said with some strain in his voice. Coquer regain his composure and straighten himself out, looking like a true officer of an army.

"Anyway I'm glad we came to some sort of understanding before something unfortunate happen."

Unknowingly to Ventress before she released him from her hold, she was surrounded by 10 battle droids with blasters target at her waiting for the signal to shoot her from Coquer. She chuckles once she saw the droids around her. She made her way to exit the ship.

"Not bad, kid." she said when she walk past him, exiting the room.

The two droids that help Coquer up, help him to the commander chair.

"Are you okay Commander Coquer?"

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you guys. Now let's get straight to business and invade this planet. I don't want to lose against Ventress. "

In 3 months time, Coquer was able to invade and completely took over the whole planet for the separatist. He did it with little to none damage to the planet cities and little casualties on his side. During the campaign he gave the droids under his command nicknames. After receiving the names, they did better in combat compare to those who don't have one. Though he would like to say he took over the planet alone, he had help from Ventress. In some of the major battles for the planet, Ventress and her droids were there fighting with him. Each time they met, Coquer thought she might kill him and destroy his troops but instead they fought the enemy together.

Once the planet was under his control, Ventress left, leaving him with the boring clean up job. He had to set up droid bases and defenses, make sure civil unrest is low, and established an new head of state before he leave. Words from both sides of the war heard about Coquer short work he did in subjugating the planet. He quickly made a name for himself on the battlefield and now the republic is wary of fighting him like they are against General Grievous.


	4. Ventress Encounter 1: Unknown Planet

Author's Notes: This little story take place during the invasion of the previous chapter.

* * *

Ventress Encounter #1 Unknown Planet

Coquer is currently fighting against enemy forces for control over the capital. He did expect resistance because this is their last safe haven but he didn't think it will be this strong of resistance. He has been fighting for over 2 hours now and his troops are getting destroy left and right. When his last tank got destroyed, he started to think on how to retreat with minimal casualties.

He was about to call a full retreat when reinforcement came at all sides. He was confused about where the droids came from until he saw Ventress leading them. She jumped down from a cliff and landed in front of him, her back towards him. Coquer's heart was beating fast when he saw her. The last time they had met, they fought to the death until the enemy ambush them, making them worked together to survive.

"I knew you were all talk."

He can hear her smirking at him for almost losing the battle that will get them control of the planet. Before he can say anything, she charge in like an unstoppable force. She cut down dozens after dozens of enemies. Not wanting to be look down upon, he charged in after her, leading his troops to support hers.

Together, they took the capital with ease. After the enemy surrender, Ventress walked off. Coquer walk to a balcony where he thought he saw Ventress walked to. He wanted to thank her for helping him and not killing him on the spot. Coquer arrive at the balcony but he didn't see her there. He was about to leave until he saw a ship leaving the planet, he recognize it as Ventress's personal ship. He smile when he saw the ship but then he suddenly frown when it dawned on him.

"God damn it! She left me here to do all the clean up by myself!"

Coquer suddenly felt Rusty hand on his shoulder. He didn't notice Rusty walking onto the balcony.

"Don't worry Commander, she always do that."

He sighed heavily. "Whatever. Come, let's get this over with."

"Roger Roger."

Coquer and Rusty made their way to his troops and start on the long boring job of setting new heads of government, fixing structures, and setting up bases.

'Sometimes I hate this job.' he thought while looking at his troops.

* * *

Author's Notes: So I wrote up to chapter 9. Yeah. I'm going to upload one more chapter and another omake before I call it a day.


	5. Chapter 4: Change in Power

"Hey ": Dialogue

'_Hey_' : Thoughts

Chapter 4 Change in power

Coquer is on small transport to meet with his Father.

'_I can't believe it's been an year since I last spoken to Father._' He thought while trying to get comfortable in his chair.

A lot has happen since his first mission. He is no longer the green horn military Commander he used to be. After his first military accomplishment, he had several more shortly after that. Ranging from winning major battles on the outer rim to helping governments under separatist control with their policies and strengthen their relationship.

During that year he started to treat the droids under his command, not expandable robots like his cohorts did but more as an equal. He was taught by many people that droids are just robots program to do their assignments and nothing else. He had find out they were wrong.

After his first battle he started treating his droids with respect. At first he thought he was imaging the droids are acting like they had emotions like real people do but later he found out because no one treated them like he did they didn't know they could emote like he could. Most people would fear this change robots but Coquer didn't , sure he told them to act like regular droids in front others fearing the worse but when it's just them he encourage it.

He also met with Ventress on some occasions during the previous year. She still hates him and try to kill him at times for lying to her when he lied to her about his Father's orders on the invasion. But after their last encounter in which she says "Move it kid." to him, he suspects that he was growing on her. True, "Move it kid." isn't exactly nice to hear from your crush but it was improvement from before. She used to always ignore him and push him to the wall with the force every time they met.

Arriving at his destination he stop thinking about the past and on to why he was summon to meet his Father at his home. Coquer thought it is strange because his Father had never summon him to meet him face to face. The last time he saw his Father in person was when he sending him off to live on a different planet. Arriving at his Father estate he was greeted by helper droid.

"Good evening Commander Coquer. Count Dooku is expecting you in his office. Please follow me."

Coquer gave the droid an warm smile. "Lead the way."

Entering the estate, Coquer notice how everything is metallic and have an sinister feel to it. While it was fitting of his Father have this kinda décor, it did not help him feel less nervous about why his Father call him there. The helper droid and Coquer stood in front of a huge door. Before the droid made their presence known it was interrupted by Count Dooku.

"Enter."

The droid open the door and close it once Coquer enter the room. He made his way to his Father's desk and knelt down on one knee. He bowed his head to show respect towards his Father before he spoke.

"Count Dooku it is an honor to be personally summon b-"

"No need of formalities my son, we are alone."

Coquer stood up and walk to his Father side so that he can look at the same view from the window.

"So Father, why you call me here? We had only spoken to each other from communicators."

"I know. Have you heard about what happen to the Malevolence? "

Coquer move from his Father side to lean against the window so that he face him.

"Yeah, it got destroyed by the republic couple months ago. Why?"

"Losing that ship was... most disappointing to say the least."

"It was but what that have to do with anything?"

Count Dooku motion his son to follow him. He went to the far left wall of his office and used the force to reveal an secret passage way. They enter the passage way and walk in a cramp hallway.

"After the destruction of the Malevolence, Grievous has been losing more battles than he can win them. Even before that, his losing streak was catching up to his wins. He needs to be replaced as head of the droid army. He has fail me for the last time."

"Okay, so what? You want me to help you suggest someone to take his spot or something?"

"No, I want you to lead the droid army. You have proven yourself this past year as a capable commander with even better political skills."

Coquer stop in his tracks, his eyes widened in shock from what he is hearing.

"What?! I can't do that, I mean leading an fleet is one thing but leading an whole army is something completely different. I don't have the know how to-"

Count Dooku put his hand on his son's shoulder. He gave his most sincere, fatherly face he can muster and look at his son.

"I know I am asking a lot of you but I know you can do it. You have done accomplishments that most thought it couldn't be done at your age or even my age. I have complete utterly faith in you Dooku. After all, you are son of a dark lord of the sith."

Count Dooku smiled warmly at his son. Upon hearing his name from his Father, he tried to recall when his Father had ever call him by his name and not the one he have to use. He couldn't think of any occasion when he did, the closest he ever got was when he was called his son. Coquer came to the conclusion that his Father really does have faith in him.

"Okay Father, I will take control of the army. I will make you proud."

"You already have Junior."

Count Dooku turned around and continue down the hallway. Coquer sagged his shoulder. "Junior? Really?"

Count Dooku chuckle at his son. "Not a big fan of being called junior?"

"Yeah it feels...weird."

Count Dooku laugh at his son answered.

"Laugh it up Dad. Anyway, where are we going?"

Count Dooku face turned grim and serious. "We are about to meet my master, someone I have wish you never had to meet."

"Your master?"

Before Count Dooku could respond they arrive at their destination. They are in a dark room with candles set around the edges of the room, in an almost religious way. There is man in a black hooded robe that covers his face. Count Dooku knelt down on one knee and bowed his head respectfully.

"I have brought my son as you order my master."

"So this is your precious son, that you tried so hard to hide from me."

"It's not-"

The man in black robes use force lightening to electrocute Count Dooku, interrupting him. Coquer watch as his Father is screaming in pain as the man in robe laugh maniacally. Having enough, Coquer took out his blaster pistol and fire at the man. Before he could fire his weapon, it was taken from him by the man and he was lifted in the air, being choked by the force. The man stop using force lightening on Count Dooku.

"You can not hide anything from me Tyranus. I know about your son long before you became my apprentice. If you try to hide anything from me again, I will kill your precious son in front of you."

The man shifted his glare to Coquer.

"And you, hehehe, I have high hopes for you young man. I sense great potential in you, potential that not even your Father acknowledge." The man released his grasp on the teenager. Coquer started gasping for air.

"Do not disappoint me, like Grievous and your Father have."

The man turned around and walk to the exit of room, he'd stop at the exit.

"Oh and congratulations on your promotion."

The man left the room while chuckling evilly. Coquer rub his sore throat and looked at his Father.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. You should go, I need you to help Grievous on Felucia." Count Dooku said while helping his son up on his feet.

"Okay but who was that? What does he mean by potential? "

"Someone who you need to fear and be cautious of until Ventress gets more powerful. Now go, there is a ship you can use down that hallway."

"If you tell me who he is I can-"

"Enough! You will do as I say, now go!"

Coquer furrowed his brows, he wanted a better answer than that.

"Sure, Count Dooku." he'd sneered. He exited the room in an rudely manner and went down the hallway.

'_Why did he never mention someone like him before. I don't care if it is for my safety, Father should have informed me about someone so dangerous. Especially since he is my Father's master._'

He made his to the ship that was waiting for him. He entered the ship and enter the coordinate to meet with Grievous. He arrived at the location and landed in the droid base. By that time, he had already cooled down from his encounter with his Father's master. He would have to be if he had to face Grievous, especially if he is anger at him for taking his position in the army. When he exited the ship he was greeted by Grievous and two magnaguard droids.

"Ah Commander Coquer, I had heard you were coming from Count Dooku."

"Have he told you anything else?"

They started walking to the headquarters.

"Only that you will help me take Felucia."

"Well I got bad news for you then General. You are relieved from your duty as leader of the droid army, effectively immediately."

"What?!"

General Grievous started coughing harshly. Coquer ignore him and check on information on the battle from a console.

"And I'll be taking your position. You will help me take this planet."

"Impossible! Dooku would never let an inexperienced boy lead an whole army, let alone removing me from leading it!"

"Enough! You will do as I say or I will force you to."

Grievous laughed and ignite two of his lightsabers. "I dare you boy."

Coquer sighed and reveal an black device from his pocket. "I thought this may happen so I brought this on my way here. It's an device that will emit an EMP pulse making everything in the general vicinity useless. Including the precious stuff that is keeping you alive."

"Ha ha, your bluffing."

"Try me."

They both glared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. Grievous snarled at him and deactivated his weapon.

"Do not think this is over Coquer."

Grievous left the headquarters with the two magnaguard droids, destroying one of the battle droid on his way out to vent his anger. Once he had left, Coquer face an tactical droid.

"Okay get me up to speed on the situation on this planet. I want to get this done quickly."

"Of course."

Coquer and the tactical droid walk to a console. The droid hit an button on it, which display the different fronts that they are fighting on.

"Currently we have them on the run. We have been shooting down all of their ships that will give them supplies, troops, and support. We also have intercepted an transmission from them asking more support in a week."

"Hmm. Who is leading them?"

"Three Jedi's, base on the reports we have. We confirm that two of them are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi but we don't know the identity of the third Jedi. We don't have enough information on her."

Coquer eyes widened in shock when he heard the two names.

'Skywalker and Kenobi? This will be harder than I think. If Skywalker is here than the third Jedi is probably Ashoka.'

Coquer started to tap his chin with his pointer finger to think on right course of action.

'_Ventress and I went against Skywalker and Ashoka in the battle of Dantooine. That was the closest I ever been to losing. And with the reputation that Kenobi have, I to pull all stops for this battle._'

"How are our troops compare to theirs?"

Coquer said while crossing his arms.

"They out number us but we out gun them and we have more supplies. "

"I see. In that case we shall win this battle in a week."

"That's highly improbable, General Grievous had been fighting them for months now and-"

Coquer interrupted the droid and gave it an stern look. "I didn't ask if its probable or not."

"I want three more ships, heavy class, to be added on to the blockade before the third day. Also, call in reinforcement of two battalions. Gather all troops and vehicles, we are going to strike them hard and relentlessly non stop until their ship arrives. We move in a hour."

"Yes General Coquer."

* * *

Author's Notes: By the way, this battle of Felucia is the same one that Ashoka chose to not follow Anakin's order.


	6. Ashoka Encounter 1: Felucia

Author's Notes: This little story take place during the fight for Felucia.

* * *

Ashoka Encounter # 1 Felucia

Coquer made a mistake on a battlefield and gotten himself capture by the enemy. He being lead to an interrogation cell. He waited a patiently for his interrogator while admiring handcuffs they put on him. It was well made. He look around the room, seeing if there's anything he can exploit. The interrogation room is all white with only two furniture in it. A chair, which Coquer is sitting in, and a small table.

The door to the room opened, two clones and Jedi walked in. He immediately recognize the Jedi, it was Ashoka. She has a cocky smile place on her face, not even trying to hide it. She cross her arms over her chest.

"So the mighty Commander Coquer got capture. Funny, I thought you put up more of a fight."

He smirked at her. "Actually, it's, General of the droid army, Coquer, now. I got promoted four days ago Squirt."

She hated when he call her that name. When they fought on Dantooine, he call her that to distract her long enough for his troops to overrun hers. Coquer chuckle seeing her getting angry over his nickname for her. "So how does this work? I never gotten interrogated before." he said looking at them.

"You are gonna tell us everything you know." said the clone on Ashoka's left.

"Ask away."

Ashoka and the clones eyed him cautiously. "Where are you troops located?" said the clone on Ashoka's right.

"I don't know."

Ashoka slammed her hands on the table between them. "What do you mean, you don't know!" Ashoka yelled angrily.

Ashoka hated him, ever since Dantooine, he always get under her skin. Coquer laughs softly.

"I thought Jedi's aren't supposed to get angry? Doesn't anger lead to the dark side?" he said mockingly.

Ashoka growl in frustration. The clone on her left look at her worryingly. He lean in and whisper into her ear. "Ma'am, maybe we should call General Skywalker or General Kenobi to interrogate him."

"No Rex, I can do this. I know I can." Rex isn't convince but he let her continue with the interrogation.

"Rex huh? One of mine droids name is Rex."

They look at Coquer with confusion written all over their face. He chuckle at their expression. "What? Is it that weird for droids to have names?" He said with a shit eatin grin.

Coquer is messing with them. He doesn't take them serious. Ashoka knew what to do to be taken serious.

"Enough!" she yelled, throwing the table to the side. She ignite her lightsaber and place the edge inches away his throat. "You are gonna tell me everything you know or else I will cut each and every limb off until you do. " she said with threateningly.

Coquer can't help but smile. He can't explain it but he loves getting underneath her skin. It makes his day a bit brighter in this terrible war. Rex and the clone was about intervene until an explosion interrupted them. Ashoka deactivated her lightsaber and left the room in a hurry with the clones following after her. Coquer knew what is going on out of his interrogation room. His troops are fighting the republic to get him back. He knew his troops wouldn't leave him behind, not after what they been through together. He waited for them to make the republic retreat and find him.

His door open and Breaker walked in. Breaker was a super battle droid that was under his command during a battle on the Outer Rim. Breaker and him boarded a ship and was about enter the command deck until they realize it was seal shut. Breaker did what it does best and broke down the door and then it kill the admiral of ship. To congratulate it, Coquer name it Breaker.

Coquer smile at his old friend. "Took you long enough."

Breaker lower his blaster. "Sorry General. General Grievous order us to abandon you. It took us longer than expected to break that order."

Coquer got up from his chair and left the room with Breaker. "I should have know Grievous would make a order like that."

Coquer notice the clone that was with Rex and Ashoka, dead on the floor. He knelt down next to the freshly deceased clone, and check his belt for the keys to his handcuffs. He found them and unlock his handcuffs and rubbed his sore wrists. He picked up the dead clone's weapon and fire in the air to get his troops attention.

"Okay guys we have them on the run. Let's not give them any time to rest. We have 2 more days until their support comes. Let's move out"


	7. Chapter 5: Apprentice

"Hey ": Dialogue

'_Hey_' : Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 5 Apprentice**

* * *

The week went by fast. With some close calls, Coquer has accomplish his goal. He had the republic pushed past their limit and made them retreat on the ship that was suppose to give them support. After the battle of Felucia, he has been having troubles sleeping. At first he thought it was survivor's guilt like he had on his first mission but he thinks its something more, like it is trying to tell him something. He keep on having the same dream of a girl screaming his name with the sound of two people fighting with lightsabers while clones and droids alike are dying. Although he had the same dream for weeks now, he still can't tell who it is in it. If the dream he has been having continue, he was sure he would go insane.

Coquer first thought is to go to his father about this concern but he have a weird feeling telling him not to but instead go to Ventress about it. He try to locate her but he couldn't, apparently the only way her to be found if his father want her to be. To keep his mind off his dreams, he took a small vacation where he was raise. Arriving at his home he saw someone he would never thought he would inside his house. Ventress.

"Ventress? What are you doing here?"

"Aw, I can't just come by and say hi, there's has to be a reason?"

"Well usually you try to kill me by now and you're not doing that, so yeah. Why are you here?"

Coquer said putting his bags down. He warily walk to her with his hand ready to draw his pistol.

"I heard you've been looking for me and I want to know why."

She use the force to take his pistol.

"I actually came here to be civil for once so don't ruin it."

She gave him a fierce look, daring him to attack her. He gave her a smirk as a response.

"In that case put your lightsabers on the table. Then we can talk."

She reluctantly gave in and put her lightsabers on the table in front of her along with his pistol. Coquer quirk an eyebrow.

'_I didn't think she actually do it. She really is trying to be nice._' He thought leading her to his Study.

They sat in the chairs there.

"So why have you been looking for me?" Ventress asked crossing her legs.

"I-I've been having dreams, well maybe not dreams, it feels like so much more than that. Like it's telling, warning me something. I don't know what to do." Ventress eyes widen in shock from what she is hearing.

'No he can't, it's impossible.'

"I thought about going to my father but something deep in me told me to go to you instead. I can't really describe it but-"

"Has your 'feeling' told you stuff before?" Ventress interrupted him while checking her nails acting like she doesn't care.

"Sometimes, it really started when I was training to become an Commander but it rarely happen. Some of the calls I made in battle was because of that feeling."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes before I make you."

Coquer closed his eyes not wanting to further infuriate her.

"Now focus on the dream you have been having. Focus on everything in it. Sound, smell, taste, everything."

Ventress voice was calm, soothing, and entrancing. Coquer started to drift away, with every word she spoke. He saw his dream again but it was more clear this time. He can tell that is a battle on a weird outpost between the separatist and the republic. He can also see the two figures fighting with blue and red lightsabers, though he can't see their faces he can now tell they are both males. The most shocking revelation about the dream was the identity of the women who was screaming his name. The woman's appearance was flickering between two people, Ventress and Ashoka. They screamed for his help before someone kill them.

Coquer got out of trance the moment they were struck down. He started panting heavily, all of his energy drained from what he witness. Ventress felt the smallest sense of the force when he came out of his trance.

"Too much for you?" She asked teasingly. Coquer glared at her with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Ventress was taken back from his outburst, he'd never had raised his voice in anger at her before. Coquer looked down at the floor and calmed himself by breathing.

"Sorry, that just took a lot out of me."

"I don't care, tell me what you saw. I don't have all day."

Coquer sighed. "I saw a battle. There was two people fighting with lightsabers, one blue and the other red."

"That's it?"

"No... I saw you in it." Ventress was shocked to hear she was in his dream. She gesture him to continue.

"You were screaming my name for help before someone killed you. That's all."

'_I can't tell her that Ashoka was involve in my dream, at least not yet._' Coquer thought while looking at Ventress. He notice she was deep in thought. She was contemplating on what to do next.

'_There is no doubt that he had a vision. But if that is the case he has the force. He might be discover by Count Dooku to replace me. Though he has slim to no connection to the force, he might become trouble in the future._' Ventress look at Coquer and she notice he has been staring at her for awhile waiting for her input on the matter. She suddenly got an idea. She sighed and stand up from her chair.

"Your fine, it is an extreme case of stress."

"But-"

"Don't worry Coquer, it's nothing serious. I will help you overcome this."

"Huh, you help me?"

"Helping others isn't foreign to me." She said while lifting him up with the force.

"I get it, I get it, so let me down."

"I'll get us something to drink."

She said while she let go of him and leaving the room. She went to the kitchen and prepare some drinks for them.

'_If I trained him in the force in secret, I can maybe defeat Count Dooku. I gotta stay close to him for now. I can't let Dooku find out about him. Also in his vision I died. If I stay close I might find out why I was in his vision. A win-win._'

Inside she was laughing maniacally about her plan but on the outside she finished preparing the drinks and went back to the room. She gave Coquer a warm smile and a handed him his drink.

"Here."

"Uh thanks. Why are you nice all of a sudden?"

"Because I got proposal for you."

She sat back down in her chair and took sipped of her drink.

"I have a strong feeling that your dreams may get worse during the war. So I suggest me traveling with you to soothe you while you sleep through the force and teach you some techniques to keep them from happening."

"Okay but why?"

"Because I died in your dream and I want to know why. I have a feeling that it will happen in the near future and I will learn why by traveling with you."

Coquer eyed her suspiciously. He took another sip from his drink, weighing the positives with the negatives of allowing her to help him. He sighed and put his cup down. "Fine. Once my vacation is over, you can travel with me back to my ship."

"Good." She said with a smile.

Coquer stand up and made his way to the door. "I'll walk you out."

"No, actually I'm staying here. I'm going start teaching you tomorrow morning on how to stop having those dreams you are having." She said walking to him.

Coquer grab the bridges of his nose, immediately regretting on agreeing to Ventress proposal. "Ugh."

"Try to get a good sleep. We start early in the morning. Also from now on, call me Master."

Coquer was about to disagree with calling her 'master' but Ventress left the room before he can say anything.

He'd sighed in defeat. '_She's so lucky that I still have a crush on her._'

He close the door and went to bed. For the first time in awhile, he had a pleasant dream.

* * *

Author's Notes: A chapter and a Encounter side story will be upload this Friday. I like to thank you all for the positive reviews and for reading this story. I never thought anyone would read this and I was wasting my time. I'm glad to say that my story have fans. Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 6: The Force

**Author Notes:**

"Hey.": Dialogue

'_Hey._' : Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Force**

* * *

As soon as the sun rose, Ventress woke up from her slumber. She stretched a little bit, and then left her room to start training Coquer to be her apprentice. She entered his room and noticed he was still asleep. She used the force to pull him off his bed. He yelp when he landed on the floor. Ventress smirked at the sight of a confuse Coquer on the floor. She can't wait to start his training.

"You got 5 minutes to get ready. Meet me in the garden when you are done."

She quickly left when she gave him the message. Coquer rubbed his sore head and mumbled something about hating mornings. He got up and finished his morning rituals, then got dressed. He wore a simple black tank top with white gi pants. He preferred not wearing footwear when he was training or working out-it never felt right to him for some reason. When he entered his garden, he noticed Ventress in the middle mediating. He walked cautiously to her, not wanting to break her concentration.

"I see that you took the long way of getting here." Ventress said without opening her eyes or moving from her spot.

"Sorry. So, Ventress, what is the plan to get rid of my stress?"

Ventress got up position and faced Coquer. She lightly use the force to push him to the left. Coquer fell in a bush. Ventress walked to him with anger in her eyes. She started choking him with the force. "I told you to call me Master. The next time you forget this, I will kill you."

Coquer tried to gasp for air as he looked into Ventress's eyes. She wasn't joking this time. She will kill him if he doesn't call her master. He nodded at her to acknowledge what she said. She smirked and released him. Coquer landed on his knees, inhaling deeply to gather his breath. Once he did, he stood up.

"Master, what is the plan to rid me of my stress?"

Ventress smirked when he call her Master. "We will do some techniques that Count Dooku taught me. First we shall meditate. Next I will train you in the force. Lastly we will spar. We will repe-"

"I can't use the force. I thought that was obvious. "Coquer said interrupting her with a puzzle look.

Ventress smiled at him. "Well I guess I got news for you then. You have a connection to the force."

Coquer eyes widen and he open his mouth in shock. All throughout his life he thought he couldn't use the force. He even ask his Father if he was able to and was told no. He always thought his father abandoned him because he was disappointed in him for not being able to use the force. From what he is hearing, that was not the case. Coquer gritted his teeth in anger and started to squeeze his hand into an fist. He squeezed his fist so hard that his nail starting breaking through his skin.

'_I can use the force all along and that **FUCKING** excuse of an Father didn't tell me! I having been telling him since I was young that I wanted to use the force and be a sith, but he just dumped away on a shitty distant planet and replaced me with her. Even his sociopath of an Master noticed that I have potential to use the force._'

Ventress is pleased with the new found anger residing in Coquer. Though it is small, she can still sense the force in him. Ventress chuckle on the thought of training him in the dark side of the force. Coquer's anger slowly got replace with something else-sadness.

'_If I had the force, why did Father make me live on a different planet. Why does he not to reveal to anyone that I'm his son. Does he not love me? Does he... does he wish I wasn't born?_'

Confusion and sadness was written all over his face. Ventress raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change. As Coquer compose himself, he faced Ventress with a new goal in life: To train in the ways of the force and make his Father pay for what he's done to him.

"Are you sure that I have the force?"

Ventress crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, though small, I can sense the force in you. It is easy to miss if you haven't train in the force for long."

Coquer's last respect and love for his Father died when she reveal that information. He thought there is no excuse for not knowing if he had the force or not. It all made sense to him now. His Father just did not want him. He hanged his head sadly, feeling his heart in pain upon this revelation. He is snap out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He look up and saw Ventress. She gave him an warm smile much to his surprise.

"I can tell this is overwhelming for you but know this. I will always be here for you, to teach you everything and guide you on the way of the force. I won't abandon you."

She was thankful that she practice that little speech before she went to bed. Before she always end up laughing or feeling nauseous from saying it. Now that she perfected it, she can now laugh in the inside while acting to care on the outside.

"Thank you Master."

Coquer feel lighter now, like all the pressure and stress he have is all gone. He was glad that he has a crush on a nice beautiful women like Ventress and glad that the force brought them together. Ventress sat down in the middle of the garden and motion Coquer to follow suit. They both close their eyes and started to meditate. Coquer never felt at peace while meditating until now. He can feel his thoughts clearing and becoming more focus. Ventress can feel Coquer connection to the force increase while they are meditating. After meditating, Ventress try to teach him on how to use the force. They went down a path in the garden that leads to the edge of garden where there is plenty of rocks and boulders to practice with, ranging from the size of a mouse to that of human. She told him to move the human size boulder with the force. He lifted his arms and started concentrating on moving the boulder in front of him. He kept at it for 10 minutes and the boulder won't budge. As he started to give up, he felt his windpipe closing on him. He turned to see Ventress choking him with the force.

"I did not say give up. Now, MOVE. THE. BOULDER!" She release him and watch him try again. He tried again and still can't make the rock budge. "Feel the anger in you, use it. The anger will make you strong." Coquer take Ventress advice to heart and try to become angry. He start thinking about his Father and with new found energy he force push the boulder 20 feet. He started to pant heavily. Ventress walk to his side. "Not bad for a first time."

Coquer smile at her when she compliment him. It was the second time, since they met that she complimented him. She roll her eyes when she saw his smile and walk away from him. "I wouldn't start smiling now. Don't forget, we still have to spar."

Ventress laugh when she heard Coquer cursed under his breath. They made their way back to the center of the garden. They face each other. Ventress toss Coquer one of her lightsabers. He caught it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Today and the rest of the week we will spar with lightsabers. You will need to know how to use one if I am to teach you."

She ignite her lightsaber and dash to Coquer. His reflex kicked in and side step her and kick her left ribs. But Ventress dodge it and try to cut his head clean off. He ignite his lightsaber and block it at the last second. They lock blades and both try to get a upper hand. They separate from each other. She was enjoying herself in this spar. She thought Coquer would be a pushover like most military leaders in the Separatist. Ventress smirk at him.

"I didn't expect you to be this good."

"I had trained with the best."

Coquer wasn't lying. Ever since he was young, his father hired people to teach him different marital arts to defend himself. His father had also taught him how to handle a blade before he was made to leave home. They both dash at each other at the same time. Coquer swipe down at Ventress left hand hoping to disarm her. She parried him and went for his legs. He leap in the air and kick her in the chest. She stumble back. Not giving her a chance to breath, he charge at her. She use the force to push him to a nearby tree. He hit the tree hard, dropping his lightsaber. Ventress, not missing an heartbeat, charge at him. Seeing her coming closer, he use the force to make her slip. He grab her lightsaber when she let go of it and sat atop of her, the lightsaber inches away from her throat. She didn't expect Coquer to be so skillful with a lightsaber on his first try. She smirked at him.

"Once again, good job. Where did you learn to fight?"

He deactivate the lightsaber and help her up. "My Father and some other marital artist he bought taught me. At least he did something right for once."

"I see. Come, that is enough for today."

He gave her a playful smirk and bowed. "Yes Master."

Before he hated calling her Master but after today training session he doesn't mind anymore. Especially since she compliment him. They went inside his house and got cleaned up. After taking a shower he went to Ventress room. He knocked on the door in case she isn't decent.

"Ugh enter."

He enter the room. He started to blush when he saw what Ventress is wearing. She is wearing a black crop top with black shorts. She have an annoyed look on her face while drying her shaved head with a towel.

"I um uh" he cleared his throat. "I was wondering, since you are staying here, uh what do you want for dinner?"

She finish drying her head and put her towel around her shoulders.

"I don't care. Just tell me when it's ready."

"Uh okay."

He left the room and went to the kitchen. He try to think what to cook then decided to do something simple he remembered one of his caretakers cooked from him when he was young. He got to work to cook dinner. Even though he was still exhausted from today he really want to impress Ventress with his cooking.

'_This is the week I will tell Ventress how I feel. Ugh, whom am I kidding, I probably chicken out like always._' he thought sadly when he put the finishing touches to the meal.

The meal was a simple soup. Though it look simple, it taste like you are eating different variety of meals at once. When he first tried the soup when he was young, he was surprise about the savory flavors and how filling it was. He did a final taste test to make sure the soup was like he remembered. Feeling content with what he made he called down Ventress for dinner. Ventress enter the kitchen, not expecting a good meal from Coquer. When she was about to go back to her room with her meal, Coquer stop her.

"What?"

"Well, I was hoping that we can eat together."

She roll her eyes at him. Not seeing the harm, she took a seat across from him and started eating. They ate in awkward silence until Coquer finally grew the nerve to talk to her.

"So, how you like my cooking?"

"It's better than nothing."

The soup is probably the best meal she had ever eaten in a while. She is trying her best not to smile fill with delight every time she take another sip from the soup. She won't admit it in front of him though, she gave him enough compliments for today.

Coquer chuckled. "I guess that's true. ... Hey Master?"

She sighed. She really want to enjoy her food and head to her room to meditate. "Yes?"

"I want to thank you. I was having a hard time after the battle on Felucia. I can tell that I was slowly losing my mind from the dreams I was I first came to you for help I never thought I would ever wield the force, let alone learn how to use it but here I am... an force wielding badass." He chuckles. "Seriously though, I'm glad that I met you and I'm even happier that the force brought me to you to teach me how to use it. I'm happy to call you a friend." He gave her the biggest happiest smile he can make.

She was stun to hear what he is saying. He didn't expect her to use him to accomplish her goal to surpass Count Dooku at all. He trust her with all his heart. She started to feel guilty for some reason. She abruptly got up from her chair and went to her room. She try to meditate to clear her mind but she still feel guilty betraying Coquer's trust. Having enough she decided to sleep for the night, hoping for the feeling to subside.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I am so happy to see the positive reviews for this story of mine. If you guys have any questions about this story or anything in general, feel free to ask. I will answer anything unless it spoiled what I have planned for Dooku's Son. Thanks for reading and have a good day.


	9. Ventress Encounter 2: Coquer's Home

**Ventress Encounter #2: Coquer's Home  
**

* * *

It has been three days since Coquer started his training. He is progressing well enough for someone who doesn't know he could use the force until he was an adult. Also Ventress told him the truth about his recurring dreams. He was slightly angry at her for not telling him that his dreams were actually visions but he understood her reasoning.

Coquer is currently sparring against Ventress. Living up to his Father legacy as one of the best duelist, he quickly learns his way around lightsaber combat. He masters all forms that Ventress taught him. He is most proficient in form two, Makashi, and form seven, Juyo. He mainly uses form two unless the fight calls for form seven. He is about to strike at Ventress's arm until his holo-pad went off. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ventress went for his chest. Coquer quickly parries her weapon, disarming her, and places his blade an inch away from her face.

He smirked, "Looks like I win again."

"Don't get cocky kid." She leans back and uses the force to push him back. She did a back-flip to further the distance between them. She use the force grab her lightsaber and quickly charge at him. She activates it and places it a inch away from his face. She smirks at him.

"You really hate losing, don't you?"

She deactivates her lightsaber. "I'm glad you notice."

He chuckle. "I'll be right back." He tosses her his lightsaber and walks inside his house.

He answers his holo-pad, Grievous was on the other line. "Is it that time already, Grievous?" Grievous grunted in response and proceeds to give him the status reports of the war.

While Coquer is on vacation, Grievous is acting as a replacement for him. He had ordered Grievous to give him updates every day about the different fronts his army is fighting on-he doesn't like being kept out of the loop. Plus, he doesn't want Grievous start to think he is in control. After Grievous gives his report, Coquer starts thinking about the right course of action. He always has knack for using all information given to him, and then playing different scenarios in his head for best outcome.

"Okay, boost up the defense in..." Coquer continues his order to Grievous. Being impatient, Ventress walks in the house to tell him to hurry up.

She leans against the doorway...she has never seen Coquer issued orders before. On that thought, she realize she never took a good look at him before either. He is at least 6'0 with freshly cut black hair and a hint of stubble from when he shaved his beard earlier. His muscles are starting to get more defined with the training. Before she started training him, she never gave him the light of day, but seeing him ordering Grievous around put him in a new light. He looked mature, confident, intelligent, and like a true military general. Would never think he is only 19.

While looking at him, the feeling from the second night came. She suddenly felt upset and guilty about manipulating him. He was completely oblivious to the fact. Needless to say, this feeling is making her have second thoughts. Maybe she should abandon her selfish goal and truly be the person she promised him to be. True it was a lie at first but sometimes lies can become truths.

Coquer finishes his call and turns to see Ventress staring at him. She doesn't have her usual scowl on her face but he is still scared. He didn't expect the call to take that long. He doesn't want to face an angry Ventress anytime soon.

"H-hey Ventress." He warily walks up to her.

When he talked, Ventress came out of her thoughts. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She walks past him. "Training is done for today."

Coquer is confused. It's one thing for her not to be pissed at him for taking up her time, but it's completely a different matter for her to cancel training. She is usually strict with his training. One time she forced him to use the force to move boulders till midnight, just because he took a minute longer than he should for his break. He nodded in confirmation and watched her return to her room with a confused look on his face.

Ventress took a shower and preceded to meditate. She needs to understand her feelings towards Coquer before they continue the training. She starts thinking about the past couple days. They do have pleasant conversation during dinner and Coquer does care about her more than, well anyone. Before she could remember more previous events, Coquer interrupts her. He apologizes for interrupting her meditation and tells her dinner is ready. She walks to the dinner room and is surprise at what she sees. A table full of food and a nervous Coquer.

"What is with all the food?" She asks pointing to the table.

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you for my business call taking up my training. The only thing that came to mind was cooking." He gave her a sheepish smile. "I still don't know what you like, but I hope you like it all."

That feeling came back...and this time it hurts. She hated this feeling. She was willing to do anything to make it stop. She sat down in the chair and start eating. She still can't believe such young kid could be such a fantastic cook.

She swallows the food. "Not bad. You didn't have to do this but thanks anyway."

He smiled at her. "No problem."

She sincerely smiled back at him. It finally dawned on her why she was having these feeling. He is her friend. A true genuine friend, who looks out for her. It has been awhile since she had a friend, so the feeling felt foreign to her. She is happy that she made a good friend like Coquer.

"Starting tomorrow, your training requirements will be doubled."

He dropped his fork, his face paled. She chuckled at his expression. She promises herself to make this friendship last.

* * *

**Author Notes:** So I hope you like that little heart to heart moment. It will start getting really intense in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading and have nice day.


	10. Chapter 7: Back to Work

Don't forget to review or fellow the story. Please enjoy the chapter and sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Back to Work**

* * *

On the fifth day of Coquer's training, Ventress noticed that Coquer had reached his limit with the force. Though he could now move small objects with ease, he still has a slim to zero potential in the force. He barely used his anger to strengthen his connection with the force. Ventress thought he had potential to help her but she was wrong. She reluctantly decided to leave after tonight, not wanting waste her and his time further.

During dinner, Ventress decided to tell him she was leaving.

"What?!"

"I said I am leaving tonight."

Coquer stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table.

"Why are you leaving?! I thought you were gonna travel with me, teaching me the force?"

She took in big breath. She didn't want to admit it, but ever since he almost killed her with his droid, he grew on her. During those five days, she no longer saw him as a means to accomplish her goals; now, she sees him as a friend. A friend who she wants to protect. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings, but then again, the pain might make him stronger. She shook her head disappointingly at her own thoughts.

"Because you have reached your limit and there's nothing left for me to teach you. You also no longer have those visions and nightmares that plagued you when slept, so I finished my end of the bargain."

Coquer sat back down in his chair. He doesn't want to admit it, but she is right. Coquer thought of something at the last second.

"But you never found out why you were in my vision?"

Ventress chuckled at him and smiled.

"I found out why after you made me that apology dinner." She got up and put her dishes in the sink. "It's because in the first time in my life, I found someone who I can call my friend." She turned to face him," In your vision, I must have been there to help you, but unfortunately I got stuck in the situation. Knowing you, I got saved from being killed at the last second. Don't let it go your head." she said with a smirk.

Coquer couldn't help but smile when she said she thought of him as a friend and because he liked her new playful nature. Though he wished they were more; being friends is a good start.

"I understand Master."

"Stop calling me Master. We are friends now."

Coquer smirked at her. He got up from his chair and put his dishes in the sink.

"Okay Ven."

"Ven?"

"Don't like it?"

Ventress rolled her eyes and exited the kitchen.

"I don't care." She said while leaving.

Coquer started laughing then he realize something.

"She got out of washing the dishes again!"

He swore he heard her laughing in her room. He washed the dishes with a grudge, and then went to bed.

Coquer woke up as soon as the sun came out. He stretched a bit and went to leave his room, until he noticed something on his nightstand. He walked to it and saw there was a lightsaber with a note underneath it. He noticed the lightsaber is one of Ventress's lightsabers. He picked up the note and started reading it…...

'Don't fuck up your new lightsaber- Ventress'

Coquer laughed when he finished reading the note. He didn't think that she would give her one of her own lightsaber to use!

'_I knew I was growing on her.' _He thought, leaving the room with a smile big enough to split his head in half.

He finished his morning rituals and did some light training using the force and with his new lightsaber. After his little workout, he cleaned up and ate some breakfast. He never noticed how quiet the house was without Ventress. True, it was just as quiet while she was there, but somehow it was still lively. He stopped eating and leaned back on his chair. He missed Ventress. Now that she was gone, he had nothing to do.

'_Matter as well go back to work.' _He thought. He left the kitchen and went back to his room to get dress.

He quickly got dressed in his military attire. He picked up his lightsaber from his nightstand and wondered what he to do with it. He can't openly wear or use it because he might seem like a threat towards his Father, but he can't just leave it locked up because Ventress gave it to him. Coquer smacked his forehead for being so dumb, for forgetting that he has a pocket on the inside of his uniform jacket. He placed his lightsaber in his jacket and drove to his cruiser, The Alacrity. After his first mission, he still couldn't decide what to call his cruiser, so he asked Rusty and other droids, and they agreed that Alacrity is a perfect name for it.

When he arrived on the Alacrity, he greeted the droids. After greeting his crew, he went to his quarters. He checked all planets that his army was fighting on to ensure all was well._._ The war has been in a stalemate since Coquer been leading the droid army. He was thinking on his next course of action, until he was interrupted by a call from his communicator.

"Yes?"

"General, we have received a distress call from a nearby ship caught in a firefight."

"Set coordinates to their location and jump to hyperspace as soon as you can, Kilo. I'm on my way to the command deck now."

"Roger Roger."

Coquer ended his call and exited his room. He made an announcement from his communicator for his crew to get into battle position. He entered the command deck shortly after his announcement. He sat down in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Kilo, are we ready to jump into hyperspace yet?"

"We will be in just a moment."

Coquer nodded.

"Okay here's the plan: Our guys are taking fire from a republic cruiser while they are on recon. They are not gonna last long, so we're going to use all we can to distract the Republic so they can retreat."

Coquer stood up from his chair, while smirking deviously.

"Once they retreat, we shall focus all fire on the enemy cruiser. I will lead a boarding party to take care of this quickly."

Coquer looked at the droid working on a console to his right.

"Lugnut, as soon as we come out of hyperspace I want you to establish contact with the ally ship. Tell them to go to these coordinates once they retreat." Coquer handed Lugnut a datapad.

The droid nodded its head. "You got it."

Coquer smirked at Lugnut, and then put his attention to the droid on his left.

"Watt, I want you to take command when I board the enemy craft."

Although Watt is a normal battle droid by design, it is somehow smarter than most tactical droids. Watt has helped him think about many new strategies to use against the republic.

"Of course sir."

"We are ready to go into hyperspace now."

"Punch it."

On Coquer command, Kilo activate the hyperdrive and jumped into hyperspace to save their allies. Coquer patted Watt on it's shoulder.

"Good luck, buddy."

"You too, Coquer."

Coquer left the room and went to the fighter deck. He told all the droids that were there to get ready and to cover his boarding team. He entered the boarding vehicle. Once inside, he patted where his lightsaber is in order to make sure it was still there. He had a feeling that he might have to use it today.

They got out of hyperspace and got straight into combat. Watt immediately ordered its forces to protect the damaged ship, while Lugnut gave them coordinates to retreat to. Coquer felt his craft lift off into space. This wasn't the first time he boarded the enemy before, but he didn't understand why he always feels nervous on the ride there. Probably because one wrong hit on the boarding craft and he was screwed.

The ride to the enemy was a bumpy one. His ship finally made contact on the enemy cruiser. The doors open and he was welcomed with hordes of blaster bolt fire. He quickly hid behind a crate. He peeked out, noticing one of the Clones had a rocket launcher. Coquer quickly fired his blaster pistol at that clone- got him right between the eyes. Coquer went back into cover.

'_One down, a whole cruiser fill of clones to go_.' Coquer smirked.

He jumped out of cover, determine to lead the boarding party to victory.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I hope like the chapter. Hopefully chapter 8 will be done by next week.

Guest: I can't really say what will happen involving whether or not Ashoka or Coquer would fall to the dark side. I can say though, that they will work together.


	11. Chapter 8: New Tricks

**Chapter 8 New Tricks.**

* * *

Coquer fired his blaster pistol with deadly precision, killing dozen of clones. He dodged heavy fire by the hair on his neck, making his way to their defense line. He leap in the air, with the help of the force and landed in front of a Clone grunt. He used the stupefied clone as a human shield, firing at the nearby enemies. He activated one of his human shield's grenades, and then pushed the human shield to the bundles of clones on his right, taking off the clone's helmet while doing it. He threw the helmet to the enemies at his left to distract them, quickly killing them; at that point, the grenade activated, killing dozens of clones-Coquer barely barreled out of the explosion range alive. After that little stunt, all the clones at the hangar were killed. Coquer rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Killing those clones took a lot out of him. As he was catching his breath, he was approach by one of his troops.

"Area clear General."

Coquer took one last breath and faced the droid.

"I want a squad here to secure an exit, just in case."

A clone that was hidden under his dead brothers, jumped out and ran towards Coquer, firing his weapon at the enemies. "For the Repub-"

Coquer shot the clone while still looking at his soldier. "Sweep the ship, kill all who don't surrender. I'm going to the command deck."

"Yes General." The droid turned away to relay his orders to the others.

"X, Four, Rex."

Three commando droids appeared in front of Coquer. "Come, we are going to take the command deck."

Coquer and the three commando droids jogged down the hallways to get to the command deck. They had little skirmishers with the enemy on the way but they made it through. He tried to open the door but it was sealed. He ordered Four to open it. The droid bust open the door, Coquer quickly fired at the two clones at the Jedi's side. Rex barrel-rolled in front of a clone and stabbed him in his chest with its sword. It threw the dead clone at the comrade of the dead clone, distracting him long enough for X to get a headshot off. Coquer aimed his gun at the Jedi, smirked when he realize who it was.

"Hey Squirt, fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here, Coquer?" Ashoka said looking around for anything that might give her an advantage.

Coquer motioned his troops to surround her.

"Protecting my allies. Now stand down and I promise no harm will happen to you or the crew of this ship."

Ashoka scoffed. "Like the Separatist ever kept their word."

"Unlike my predecessor, I actually keep my word. I like to keep my honor intact. Now... " Coquer lifted his communicator that was on his wrist to his mouth. "Surrender or I will not hesitate to order my droids to kill everyone on this ship. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen."

Ashoka weighed the options in her head. She dropped her guard for a second; Coquer shot her leg. Ashoka yelled in pain and was about to attack Coquer when Four knocked her out with his butt of his blaster.

"Restrain her before she wakes up." Coquer made his way to the console on the ship and pressed the button for the intercom.

"All Clones stand down. Your leader, Ashoka Tano, has surrendered. If you surrender now, my droids will cease all fire. If you don't, however, my droids will eliminate each and every one of you until there is nothing left for your brothers to mourn." Coquer left the console and walked to the unconscious padawan.

"Take her to this ship brig. I will interrogate her after all clones are rounded up."

"Yes General."

Coquer lifted his communicator to speak with Watt.

"Watt, do you read me?"

"Yes Coquer."

"Did our ally ship retreat?"

"Yes, they are on their way to the specify coordinates. "

"Good. Call in some reinforcements for a prisoner transport. I captured some clones and a Jedi. Inform me when they arrive."

"Roger Roger."

"Coquer out." Coquer ended his call and started looking through all the data on the console. It was pointless though, the enemy wiped all important information on the system. Coquer kicked the console in frustration. His communicator starting beeping-he answered it.

"Yes?"

"General we rounded up all clones who surrendered. "

"That was faster than I thought it would take. How many surrender?"

"100."

"Hmm loyal to the end. Put the prisoners in hanger and keep constant watch on them, if any of them do something suspicious, kill them."

"Yes General."

Coquer ended the call and walked to the brig where Ashoka was located. He saw X and Four guarding the cell. He ordered them not to let anyone interrupt him. What he had to say was best discussed in private.

As he entered the cell, he saw her meditating on the floor. "Meditating huh? You know, I recently got into that."

"I will not betray the Republic." She said without opening her eyes.

Coquer chuckled, "That's not why I'm here. I need you to answer a single question of mine. I promise no harm will happen to you if do. Afterwards you're free to go. "

She got up from her meditating position and walked towards him. She leaned in close to his face, her face has anger and disgust written all over it.

"Bull. Shit."

Coquer smirked at her.

He took out a holo-pad from his pocket, revealing the clones who surrendered. "Although you didn't technically surrender, I gave your troops a choice. These are those who listen." He put the holo-pad back into his pocket. "As you can see, I always keep my word. To my allies and to my enemies. I got nothing to gain for tricking you."

Coquer leaned in close to Ashoka, enough that they could feel each others breath.

"Now, are you gonna answer my question freely or do I have to resort to other means?"

They stared each other down, not even batting an eyelash. Coquer continued to smirk while Ashoka frowned. Coquer knew she would give in; they all do in the end. Ashoka walked to the back wall of her cell.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She said while leaning on the wall.

"Did you have a vision of us or of an outpost in the past couple of months?"

Ashoka eyes widened. She quickly got in a defensive stance. "How did you know about my vision, I haven't told anyone about it?"

Coquer slightly lowered his head and start tapping his chin with his finger. "I guess I was correct. It seems we are connect in a way." Coquer mumbled. Coquer faced Ashoka and smile warmly. "Thanks for answering Ashoka. I really appreciate it." He sighed. "Now to the hard part, getting you out of here unnoticed." He looked around the cell and walk towards the vent. "I think you can escape from th-." Coquer stopped mid-sentence when he realized that Ashoka wasn't listening to him.

She was taken back from his sudden kindness and the fact he was helping her escape. He flicked her head so she'd pay attention to him. She was about to yell at him until she noticed him smiling at her. It was a genuine smile. She blushed when she saw his smile. He actually made her blush. Only slightly though. Although it was slightly, it was enough for Coquer to notice it. He decided to do what he loved most, tease her.

"Blushing in front of the enemy, that's new. I never heard of that happening before."

Ashoka blushed even harder…. She was about to verbally assault him when the door suddenly opened. Coquer turned around to see who open the door- both of their eyes widen when they saw who it was: Count Dooku.

"Well done General Coquer. Not only did you capture a Republic vessel but a Jedi as well. Most impressive."

Coquer quickly got out of his funk and lowered his head to show respect.

"Thank you, my Lord." He lifted his head. "May I ask why are you here?"

Every since his revelation in his force training, Coquer had been thinking on how to confront his Father. He currently had a plan to get his revenge but it is too soon for him to strike and he was still too weak to do anything. To survive he must continue to act like an obedient son to a Father who didn't want him. Plus, he still had hopes that his Father really did care for him.

"I was nearby when your droids transmitted a request for prisoner transport for clones and a Jedi." Count walked in towards a scared Ashoka. "I wanted to see if the Jedi has any useful information personally."

"I already interrogated her. She doesn't have any useful information. I was about to send her to the prisoner transport."

Ashoka whipped her head to Coquer. He was protecting her from Count Dooku. She couldn't think of any reason for it; he already had the answer to his question. Then it dawn on her.

'_He's keeping his word._' He said that he would set her free if she answered his question but she didn't think he actually would!

'_Well I guess you learn something new everyday._' She thought eying both Coquer and Count Dooku.

Count Dooku folded his hands behind his back. "I see." He ignited his lightsaber. "Then there's no reason for her to live."

At that moment, time seemed to slow down. Ashoka eye's widened at the oncoming lightsaber. She unconsciously shifted her gaze from the weapon to Coquer, her eyes screaming for help. Coquer cursed his good nature and was about ignite his lightsaber to defend Ashoka until the ship shook. Count Dooku deactivate his lightsaber while his son held up his communicator to speak to Watt.

"Hey, what's going on out there?"

"The Republic is attacking. We are out numbered."

Coquer cursed under his breath. He should've known that the Republic would have sent reinforcements, especially for a Jedi. He got too cocky and now he was about to pay for it.

"Defend as long as you can. Count Dooku and I will make it back as soon as we can."

"Okay General."

Coquer ended the call. He placed his hand on his Father's shoulder. "We gotta go, my Lord. I don't know how long our ships are gonna last."

"Very well." Count Dooku turned away from Ashoka and walked out the room, with Coquer following him. Coquer winked at Ashoka before he left. She owed him one.

Coquer and his Father ran through the corridors as the cruiser shook beneath their feet. As they made it to the hanger, a couple of republic dropships entered. Coquer fired the first shot at the enemy ship, his army follow suit. On the republic transport, a Jedi jumped out, leading his men. Coquer face went pale when he saw the Jedi.

'_Of course Skywalker would come to save her_,' he thought while dodging blaster bolts.

Anakin immediately recognized both Coquer and his Father. He fought his way towards them. He jumped in the air, hoping to use the downward momentum to throw Count Dooku off guard. They locked blades, neither giving an inch to the other. Coquer shot at Anakin to break the stalemate but he saw it coming and deflected it back at him, then locked blades with Dooku again.

Coquer knew that his Father would win against Anakin but he needed time to do that-time that they didn't have. He went pass the duel between his Father and Anakin and ran head first into the enemy. He quickly used the force to pull one of the clones to him, then he shot him in the chest. He activated two of the grenades on his belt, and then took one of them and left the other as is. If it worked once, it should work again, right? He kicked the body back to the enemy and then threw the grenade between the duel of the Jedi and the Sith.

"Grenade!" He yelled to give a heads up to his Father.

Anakin and Dooku quickly used the force to shield them from the blast. Dooku, unfortunately wasn't quick enough and hit the ground hard, making him fall unconscious. Coquer grabbed Dooku and went back to their lines. He handed his Father to Breaker.

"Take him and get the rest out of here. I'll hold them off."

"But General-"

"That's an order!" He said dodging a shot from a clone. "Go now!"

The super battle droid reluctantly agreed. Coquer's troops were in full retreat and fleeing in the escape pods of the ship. Coquer went behind cover, firing at the enemy until he noticed another blaster bolt from his side. He look up and saw Rusty.

"Why the hell are you here, I ordered everyone to retreat."

Rusty killed a clone. "Because you're my friend...and I've heard you should never leave friends behind. "

Coquer stopped firing at the enemy. He stared at the droid with disbelief written all over his face. He couldn't believe what he had heard. A droid thought they were friends, a friend worth dying with. Although Rusty wasn't really good at reading people, he could tell his General felt confused from his statement.

"Coquer you gave me a name. You gave me hope. You gave me purpose." Rusty got back into cover and faced Coquer. "Until you came along, I thought all there was for me was to be destroy and be scrap for spare parts. You made me and other droids realize we have a soul. I will gladly die in battle with you."

He couldn't help but to tear up. He didn't know his droids felt this way towards me. He placed his hand on Rusty's shoulder.

"I am honor to know someone like you." He smiled and face the enemy. "I'm about to do something extremely stupid. If we make it out of this, don't tell anyone."

Coquer took off his officer jacket and grabbed his lightsaber. This would be the first time he actually used it in real fight, not in a spar. He jumped out of cover and ran to the enemy. He activated his lightsaber and used the force to push the surprise clones to Anakin. He cut a clone into two and deflected blaster shots back to their host. Coquer never felt so exhilarated before.

'_Do all Jedi and Sith feel such bliss when fighting with a lightsaber. It feels so right, like an extension of myself._' He sliced down another clone before locking blades with Anakin. '_And my Father denied me of this._'

Coquer can feel his anger fueling him. He remembered his training with Ventress and used this anger. He would need it to stand a chance against Anakin.

He and Anakin continued to parry each other blows, neither giving an inch. Coquer can feel his stamina fading as he used the force to push Anakin off his feet. He was about to strike until he heard the specific sound of machine shutting down. He knew that sound all too well, he heard it a million times when taking over planets and fighting over control over space systems. Coquer turned around to see his new friend on the floor, full of holes. He jumped, using the force to clear the distance between the two. He dragged Rusty into cover. He look down on the freshly destroy droid who was willing to die by his side. He felt such anger and sadness that he didn't notice the enemy stopped firing at them.

"Stand down Coquer, you are surrounded. If you don't surrender, we will finish this."

It was then Coquer snapped. He stood up and faced Anakin, pointing his lightsaber at him. "No. I will finish this." He threw his lightsaber at the enemy, cutting the heads off of a dozen of clones. Anakin ducked just in time. He used the force to get his weapon back. He dashed towards Anakin with no thought in his mind but to seek revenge.

He slashed down on Anakin, but Anakin was able to block and kick Coquer in the stomach before he could cause any damage. Coquer flipped backwards, picked up a blaster and fired at him. Anakin blocked each shot successfully. Coquer then threw the blaster at him, causing a distraction long enough to cut Anakin's robot hand off and used the force to choke all the enemies there.

"Now you all shall die." He concentrated on the force. He knew he could do this-he was train by one of the strongest people in the galaxy.

"Stop!"

Coquer lost concentration, releasing everyone. Anakin didn't waste time and was about to cut down Coquer...

Conquer saw his whole life flash before his eyes. He smirked, '_I thought the whole life flashing before my eyes was just a cliche, but I guess it is true,_' he thought, preparing to feel the sweet mistress known as death.

All of sudden he was pulled out of the way of Anakin's weapon. What just happened? All of his allies were gone and Rusty is dead and he knows damn well he didn't save himself, so who did?

"What are you doing, Ashoka?!"

Coquer quickly turned around to see his savior: Ashoka. He smirked and laid on the ground. He was so sure he would die, he welcomed it, but she wouldn't let it happen. He's sure there's irony in this situation somewhere but he really could care less at this point. He can't believe she escaped her cell, let alone saved him.

He start laughing. "Thanks Squirt." He sat up and faced Anakin. "I surrender. Sorry about your hand by the way."

Coquer could feel Anakin's anger. He can't blame him; he did kill most of his troops, took his padawan prisoner, and cut off his hand. Coquer stood up and almost fell, until Ashoka supported him. All of his adrenaline was gone-he was running on empty.

"Thanks Squirt." He said softly.

She looked him in the eye, "This makes us even," she said in the same tone.

He chuckled, "I guess it does."

Ashoka faced her Skywalker. "Master, permission to take General Coquer to the Resolute."

Anakin used the force to take Coquer's lightsaber and walked away. "Get him out of my sight." He sneered.

Ashoka bowed her head and took Coquer to Resolute. She really couldn't explain why she did what she did. She told herself that it was to be even with him but somewhere deep inside she could tell that she was lying to herself. But she did know one thing, she liked the feeling of being close to him. Unknowingly to her, Coquer felt the same way.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry about the wait. I was planning on releasing this chapter earlier but I wanted to get the next chapter ready before hand. Hoepfully next chapter will be ready by next week.


	12. Ashoka Encounter 2: Jedi Temple

**Ashoka Encounter # 2: Jedi Temple**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the capture of Coquer. The Jedi has yet to interrogate him. He suspects that they are waiting for him to break-they won't have the satisfaction. He patiently waits for his rescuers…..

Unfortunately for Coquer, it won't come. Count Dooku immediately wanted to send his forces to get his son back, but his Master order him not to. He has plans for the young man and it starts with his imprisonment.

As for Ashoka, she is currently facing some backlash for saving Coquer's life. Some of her friends and soldiers believe she made the wrong decision. Even her own master is treating her rather cold since the battle.

Anakin Skywalker has always been known as a type of person to hold a grudge and prone to anger. He himself knows this and is trying his best to rid of that part of himself. Unfortunately, his padawan stopped him for dealing justice on the young general who is responsible for many deaths of those he cared about-he has never felt so betrayed.

He started to ignore her and treat her like she is stranger. He knows what he is doing is petty and wants to stop, but can't find a good time to talk to her and apologize.

After meditating, he knew he was acting in the wrong. He had acted with anger when he was about to kill Coquer. He might have turned to the dark side if his padawan did not stop him, and doesn't want to go that route. Ever. He might have a chance to apologize when he goes to the meeting he has with Ashoka.

As soon as Ashoka and Anakin arrive at Coruscant, with Coquer as prisoner, they were called to meet with the Jedi Council. She walked to the Jedi Council in order to face judgment for saving Coquer. Anakin was waiting for her at the entrance; they enter the room together.

Both Anakin and Ashoka bowed to the council. "Masters." They said in unison.

"Padawan Ashoka, step forward." Mace Windu said. She took a step forward. "The reports said that you saved Coquer's life, is this true?"

She nodded her head, "Yes Masters," she said nervously. She is scared and anxious about the consequences of her actions, yet finds no remorse for her decision-she did what was right...for now. She hopes they won't kick her out of the order-this is her life.

Ki-Adi-Mundi chuckle, "No need to be nervous child. You are not in any trouble."

"I'm not?" She said with a surprised look, which matched the confusion in her voice.

"She's not?" Anakin said in a same tone as his padawan.

"Trouble she is not, but curious we are." Yoda said to Anakin.

"On what, Masters?" She is even more confused than before. If she isn't here to get punished, then why is she here?

"We are curious as to why you saved him. Most wouldn't." Plo Koon said to calm them.

"Oh." She rubbed her arm. "Well I guess it's because I uh, ... owe... him one." She said with no confidence in her answer.

"You owe him one?" Obi-wan asked, wanting her to elaborate.

"Yes. As you known from the reports Masters, Count Dooku was there." The council nodded. "Well before he arrived, Coquer demanded that I answer a question of his and he gave his word to let me go free if I did."

Shaak Ti eyed her suspiciously. "What was the question young one?"

"And did you answered it?" Kit-Fisto added on to his fellow Jedi question.

Ashoka hang her sadly. "It was a question about my vision I've been having recently." She raised her head slightly to face the council stares. "And yes, I did answer him."

She can tell the council were anger from that piece of information. She looked back to see her Master's disappointing expression.

She sighed. "After I told him, he started to think of ways to get me out of there, but before he could, Dooku showed up." She inhaled and exhale slowly. "He was about to kill me before my Master came to rescue my crew and I. Coquer persuaded him not to kill me."

The council let all the information soak in for a minute. Anakin viewed Coquer in another light based on this news. He had heard about Coquer's treatment of his prisoners. He always thought those reports were just a bunch of bullshit but hearing this news from Ashoka made him realize that Coquer might be a better man than his predecessor or even him in fact.

Ashoka hated the silence. Mace Windu was the first to speak up.

"Is that the reason why you 'owe' him one?"

"Well, when Dooku was about to strike at me, it looked like Coquer was about to defend me. He said before he ask me about my vision, he always kept his word."

"Kept his word, you think, he would have?"

"Yes, yes I do Master." She said confidently. She doesn't know where the sudden confidence came from but she is glad it came out. From that little time they talk on the Resolute, she could tell that Coquer was the type of man who would keep his word, no matter what.

"Thank you for telling us your reason for saving Coquer. From this we can think of a proper punishment for him." Obi-Wan said.

"You two are dismissed." Mace Windu said with his usual authority in his voice.

Ashoka and Anakin bowed and left the room. Ashoka was about to go to her room before he stopped her.

"Look Ashoka, I want to apo..."

"It's fine Master, you have every right to be disappointed in me. I did save the life of the man who have killed many of our own." She said hanging her head dejectedly.

He shake his head. "Ashoka, what you did was right."

"What?" She couldn't believe she was hearing her master admit he is wrong.

"I can admit I was wrong from time to time." He said with a crooked grin.

She rolled her eyes,"...If it leads to you being right about something else."

"Anyway... I was wrong. Based on what you said back there, he seems to be a honorable guy and I was too clouded to see that."

"No harm done Sky-guy." She said with a smirk. She loved it when her Master admits she is right.

"What did I say about calling me that Snips?"

She laughed and said goodbye to him. She's glad that they are able to patch things up. As she walked to her quarters in the temple, she still couldn't believe that she saved the life of General Coquer. The enemy. The man who many believed to be as ruthless and feared as Grievous but at the same time as kind and generous as Yoda. If someone told her earlier that she would save his life, she would have laughed in their faces.

"Hello padawan, here to see the prisoner?" A Jedi Sentinel said.

"Huh?"

Ashoka look at her surroundings. Instead of walking to her room, she ended up at the prison, located at the temple. She doesn't know why her body led her here, but she doesn't want to seem a fool.

"Yes I have."

"Your lightsaber." The Sentinel said putting his hand out.

Ashoka hands the guard her lightsaber. She followed the Sentinel to the cell of Coquer. When the door opened, Ashoka tensed up; she hasn't seen Coquer since they arrived at the temple. When she walked in, she noticed him lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He turned to face the door, and then smiled at the sight of her. Being in a cell by himself, with no one to talk to, made him happy for some of company, any company.

"Sup Squirt." He said with a lopsided smile.

"Hello Coquer," she said calmly.

He raised an eyebrow. "No complaining?" He sighed, "Now, what am I to do for entertainment," he said in comedic manner.

She rolled her eyes and motioned the Sentinel to leave. She walked to the wall and lean against it, "If you're so bored, let's talk."

Coquer sat up from his bed and scratched his beard. Since being in prison, he hasn't been able to shave it, "What about?," he asked.

She shrugged, "...Whatever."

He smiled at her, "In that case, tell me more about yourself, Ashoka. I am curious about the person who saved the life of their sworn enemy."

"Only if you tell me more about yourself. I'm also curious about the life I'd saved." she said with what was beginning to look like a smile.

"Okay, I promise."

"You better keep it." she said pointing her finger at him.

Coquer held up his hands defensively, "You know I always keep my word."

She smiled at him, " This I know."

They talked for awhile about their lives. Of course Coquer had to lie about his upbringing; nonetheless, he enjoyed the conversation. In the middle of their conversation, they were interrupted by the door swinging open. Masters, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenboi entered the cell. They were surprised to see Ashoka there. Coquer got up from his bed and walked to them.

He bowed, "Master Jedis."

"Respectful to your elders. Anakin could learn a thing or two from you." Obi-Wan said in jesting manner.

Coquer chuckled, "Even though you three are my enemies, you will always earn my respect due to your accomplishments." He shifted his glance to Yoda and bowed. "By the way, it is honor to finally meet the man who trained Dooku himself. I had heard many things about you Master Yoda."

Yoda winced slightly at the named of his failure. He bowed his head, "A honor to meet you as well Coquer, it is."

Coquer smiled at the old Jedi, and then face Mace Windu. "I'm assuming this isn't just a stopping by visit, right?"

"You are correct. We had decided on a proper way of dealing with you."

"You are to be transferred to a high security prison here on Coruscant, where you will be in isolation." Obi-wan said, continuing to what Mace said.

Coquer raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm not getting executed?" Usually a high value target like him would be interrogated-and executed.

"After the input from padawan Ashoka, we decided that this is a just punishment for you." Mace said putting his hands in his robes.

Coquer turned to face Ashoka. He can not believe she did such a thing for him. She just save his life twice now. He groaned mentally. He owed her one-another one.

"But..."

Coquer quickly faced Obi-Wan, "But?"

"Use the force on the guards or the other inmates during your time in prison, you must keep your word that you will not." Yoda said pointing his cane at him.

"My word?"

"Yes. Ashoka said that you always keep your word. And was about to defend her against Count Dooku. Was that true General?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will I get out earlier if said I did?" Coquer said in a joking manner.

"I think not." Mace said wanting to get back to business.

Coquer sighed. "Yes it is true I was about to defend her against Dooku because I always keep my word." He smirked at Ashoka, who faced the other direction. He chuckle at the sight of her. He could tell that she was embarrass. "Master Windu, Master Kenboi, and Master Yoda." He bowed. "I give you my word, that I will not use the force on anyone during my time in the prison. If I do, I shall tell you all I know of the Separatist."

The three master Jedi smiled at the General. "Well I think that's all we need. Don't you Master Windu?"

"Indeed. You will be transfer tomorrow at 800 hours."

Coquer bowed again. "Thank you for showing me such mercy. When I escape, I promise I will show such a thing to you as well." He said to the Jedi with a sly smile.

Yoda chuckled, "Much confidence in your skills Coquer, you have. Amusing to see you do such a feat, will it be."

The three master Jedis left, and Ashoka followed suit. Coquer sat back down in his bed and started thinking on his escape plans.


	13. Chapter 9: New Feeling Emerges

****A/N: **I am sorry about the wait. I wanted to do some last minute changes that took longer than necessary. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Feelings Emerges**

* * *

It has been a couple months since Coquer has been captured by the Republic. The news of his capture made his Father fall into depression. He still kept up a front for his master but behind close doors he wept for failing both his son and his deceased wife. When Coquer got capture, Grievous became general of the droid army again. This caused a small rift in the army. Droids that personally worked for Coquer deserted the army. They are now being hunted by Grievous personally-he doesn't like deserters. The Jedi Order kept the news of Coquer's ability to use the force a secret, not wanting to incite an incident.

Coquer is now bored on his bed in his cell. He thought about the past couple months. When he was first brought here, the Jedi Council was planning to execute him until Ashoka came to his rescue...again. That's two times she saved his life. She came every now and then to check up on him. He still doesn't know why she visits him, but he doesn't mind; he enjoys the company.

As the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months, he started questioning his relationship with her. Every since she saved his life, there's been some sort of tension between them. Not bad tension, just tension. When they meet, either Ashoka or Coquer sometimes just look into the other eyes in silence, completely content just being in each other's company. He can tell when their hours are up because she looks sad, and vice versa.

Coquer snapped out of his thoughts when his door open.

"Hey Co, miss me?"

He sat up and used all of his willpower not to let his jaw drop open. He looked at her with widening eyes-he couldn't believe just how much she grew in such a short amount of time. She is no longer a rash kid who thinks with her lightsaber before using her head but a beautiful wise young woman who is becoming a symbol of what a padawan should be.

She took a step forward, the door closed behind her. Coquer was still stupefied; she raised an eyebrow at his stare.

"Earth to Co." She waved her hand in front of his face.

"You're beautiful." He whisper loud enough for her to hear. Coquer mentally slapped himself for saying that. Ashoka blushed at his compliment. "I mean, uh, nice outfit. I see that you're moving up in the world."

She lowered her head, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Thanks. I thought it was time for a change." She leaned against the wall. "So what's up?"

Coquer laid on his bed with his hand behind his head. "You know, planning my escape, thinking about revenge, the usual stuff." He said lazily.

"Oh really? I guess I should inform the guards, then."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Won't matter. These guards are incompetent. Even if they knew I was about to escape, I could still do it with ease. Hell, I can do it with you here now."

She laugh "I'd pay to see that." She sat down on the chair in his cell. "You know what, let's make a bet."

He sat upright with a quickness, "A bet?"

"Yeah. If you aren't able to get out of this cell by the time I have to leave, you must tell me everything you know. "

"And if I do get out?"

She shrugged, "Whatever you want. I doubt you can though."

Coquer jumped straight up from his bed and walked to Ashoka. He stared into her eyes. She really does have beautiful eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I feel lucky. You're on."

As soon as he said that the prison went into lockdown. She pushed him to the ground and got into a defensive stance. She instinctively went to grab her lightsabers, but forgot that she didn't have them on her. She wasn't allow to bring them in prison. She cursed under her breath. Coquer couldn't help but smile, he really does have luck on his side. He was honestly spewing bullshit; he had no idea how to escape this prison…..but she doesn't need to know that.

As the door open, Ashoka got pushed to the wall. Coquer stood up and walked to his rescuer. He knew she cared about him. Ventress smirked at him.

"To think my apprentice would get captured so easily. Tsk tsk tsk, I guess I should've trained you more."

He rolled his eyes and followed her out of his cell. He stepped to the door, and then turned around and walked to Ashoka.

"What are you doing?! We don't have time."

"It will take just a second. Just stand guard." He said reassuringly.

Ventress growled and walked outside. Even if though they are friends, she still hates taking orders from him. He knelt down in front of the hurt Ashoka. He smirked at her. "It seems that I won our bet. Now what should I get as a prize? You did say I can have whatever I want."

She looked at him with disgust. She can't believe she started to think of him as a friend. She got up to her knees, "If you are going to kill me, I wo-"

Coquer cut her off. She couldn't believe what was happening at the moment…. Coquer is kissing her…. and she is kissing him. She should fight it, it was against the Jedi code; instead, she placed her hands on the side of his face to deepen the kiss. She didn't know why she was not fighting it. But she knows that a lot of emotions are starting to emerge from the experience. Happiness, sadness, excitement, and anger. She doesn't know why he was kissing her and she doesn't care. She is at bliss.

Ventress walked in to tell Coquer to hurry up. She did not expect to see him kissing the padawan. She couldn't help but feel angry and betrayed. She doesn't know why seeing him with another woman makes her feel this way, but she knows that she feels this way. She must ignore the feelings until they escape.

"You can make out with your girlfriend another time. We must go." She felt a sharp pain in her chest from saying that.

Coquer stopped kissing her, "Sorry about that. You, uh, umm," he cleared his throat, "You're a good kisser." He blushed, and then stood up. "Thanks Ashoka, for everything." He smiled at her. "Keep safe Squirt."

Coquer and Ventress ran out the room, leaving an emotionally confused young woman behind.

"Don't go Coquer," Ashoka whispered to no one.

She hates what she is feeling. When she was kissing Coquer, she never felt so happy, but now that he is gone and she's never felt so heart broken. She silently started sobbing,"Is this why Jedis can't form attachments?"

Meanwhile, Coquer and Ventress are running down a hallway. A clone was in their way until Coquer killed him by doing some quick jabs, and then finished him off by breaking his neck. He would've used the force to kill the guard but he still has his word to keep. He followed Ventress, running through corridor, after corridor. Dodging blaster bolts and killing prison guards. Ventress still feels distracted from seeing Coquer with Ashoka, causing her to slow down. Coquer notices this.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She ran past him, "I'm fine." She used the force to remove a vent, "Through here."

They jumped in the vent; the slide ride down was a bumpy one. They exited outside…. thousands of feet in the air! Coquer yelled in terror, thinking this might be the end, until Ventress pressed a button on her communicator. A minute later, a vehicle came underneath them, and they landed perfectly in it. Ventress shifted the car in gear and drove off.

She drove to an abandoned apartment complex. Coquer walked out and fell to the ground. His legs were still wobbly from falling. Ventress helped him to his feet, and then lifted him and carried him inside. She placed him on a dirty couch, while she sat across from him on a chair.

"Thanks Ven. I honestly thought I'm going to be there for the rest of the war."

"Whatever," Ventress closed her eyes, "Get some rest, we leave in two hours."

Coquer sighed and closed his eyes. He start thinking about Ashoka. He hated that he had to leave her like that, but was glad she accepted his touch. Honestly, he thought she was going to kill him. Coquer opened his eyes, looking at a sleeping Ventress.

'_Why did I kiss her?_' He thought.

Why did he do it? He likes Ventress, there's no doubt about it. He likes everything about her. Her determination, her smile, he even likes her rudeness. Then why did he kiss Ashoka. Sure she was nice to him when he was incarcerated and they did have some fun. Was it just impulse or something more. She did kiss him back, what does that mean? Coquer scratched his head and went back to sleep, deciding to think about his feelings later.

Ventress opened one of her eyes to see if Coquer was still awake. Once she confirmed he was asleep, she silently got up from her chair and walked to him. She looked at him with a small smile. She wouldn't admit it, even at the face of death, but she likes to watch him sleep.

When she was training him, she saw him sleeping in the garden during his break. She was about to wake him and ridicule him for being lazy until she saw his face. He looked so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world. She wanted to protect that innocence for the rest of her life. It was probably then her feelings for him started to bloom. She gave him the day off and slept with him on the garden.

She sat on floor, lean against the couch Coquer was sleeping on, and closed her eyes and thought about today's events. She didn't receive an order to break him out, in fact she was ordered to abandon him. She saved him because she wanted him to own her one... no, that wasn't true. She saved him because he is her friend. No, that wasn't true either. After seeing him with Ashoka, it became clear. She isn't stupid, she understood her own body more than anyone else's. She loves Coquer. She saved him because she loves him.

Coquer snored, waking up Ventress. She groaned, "Ugh, of course I love the noisy ones." She said irritatedly. She turned to kiss him on the cheek, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She went back to sleep, smirking. She doesn't care if he kissed the padawan. The only thing that matters to her, is that he is with her, safe.

Ventress woke up exactly an hour later. She yawned, while standing up. They needed to start moving; the Republic is still on their tail. She used the force to pull Coquer off the couch, making him fall on the floor. Like old times.

"Let's go."

"Why do you always do that to wake me?"

Ventress walked to the nearby window,"Just come on," she said as she jumped out of it.

Coquer followed her out of the window. They landed in a garbage bin. Ventress continued to lead the way. They were about to get on a train for a shortcut, until they saw the police. They decided to change course; they went into an alleyway, entering the slums of the city.

They continued walking through the slums until they reached their goal: A diner. Coquer was about to question their location, until he saw the policemen. He pulled Ventress into cover in order to avoid being spotted. He pulled themselves in a small cramped space between two buildings, barely enough room for one of them.

Ventress smirked, "If you wanted to be close, you just needed to ask."

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically. Coquer peeked out of the corner. "It's clear. Lead the way."

They got out of cover, and stowed away on a delivery ship. They rested up until they were out of Republic space. After what seems like days, they left their hiding spot and went to the cockpit. The pilot begged for his life before Ventress killed him. She entered in coordinates to a nearby Separatist base. Coquer sat down in the copilot chair.

"That was easier than I thought. I was kinda hoping for a high speed chase around the senate building."

Ventress rolled her eyes. Months of planning and it went off without a hitch. She is please that it all worked out.

He turned to face her. "Hey." She put the ship on autopilot and faced him. "Thanks for getting me out, Ventress. I owe you one." He smiled at her.

She hated it when he smiled at her. It reminded her of her original plan to use him to kill Count Dooku. It made her feel guilty. Maybe this is why her master said she isn't Sith-she still has a heart. Coquer made her realized that.

She leaned back in the chair, "Don't forget it." She doesn't like talking like this to him, especially because he's nice to her, but she fears he will reject her. Fear is something foreign to her. Fear that Coquer doesn't share the same feeling for her as she does for him. Fear that he will betray her like the others before him. Fear that she isn't worthy enough for him. Fear that Ashoka is a better kisser...okay, maybe she doesn't fear that, but still.

Why did he do it? Does he like her or is it a game? Is she a game? Maybe this is why she is still single-relationships are too fucking hard.

Coquer noticed Ventress thinking about something hard. "Hey, Ven, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Us." She said nonchalantly. Her eyes widened, she didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. She quickly got up. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we arrive." Before Coquer could say anything, she left the cockpit. Coquer sighed and went to sleep, it is going to be a long ride.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. This is my second favorite chapter to write. Don't forget to review or to just leave a comment. The next couple of chapters are going to be intense. Till then, peace!**


	14. Chapter 10: The Sentinel Army

**Chapter 10 The Sentinel Army**

* * *

The travel to the Separatist base was a quiet one. Ventress either ignored or avoided Coquer the entire trip. At first he was impressed that she could do such a feat; they were in a small merchant ship after all. But Coquer had enough and decided to confront her.

He walked into the loading bay, where she decided to make her new living quarters, and noticed that she was sleeping on her makeshift bed. Normally he would let her sleep, but he wanted to know why she was avoiding him, so gently used the force to make her fall out of bed, landing on the floor.

A goofy grin form on his lips when he looked down on a confused dazed Ventress. He's trying his best not to laugh. Whoever said revenge was bittersweet was wrong. This was sweet to the core.

"Hey sleepyhead." He said snickering.

She quickly got out of her funk. She glared at Coquer. He could tell she was annoyed at him. "What is it?," she demanded to know.

Coquer sat on a crate, clearing his throat when doing so, "Nothing really, I just want to talk. We haven't done that since you broke me out of prison."

She sighed. She knew what he wanted to talk about and that's was the reason she's been avoiding him. She still couldn't believe she made the slip up the day before. She should just say out loud that she loves him, but she had too much pride to do such a thing.

"I know. I-" She leaned against the wall. Her whole demeanor changed in an instant. She was supposed to be a feared woman, who does anything to get the job done but now she seemed like a shy kid who just moved to a new town. This was a new side to her that Coquer never saw.

"I've just been thinking about a lot things."

He raised an eyebrow "Like?"

She sighed, "This war, my master, and..."

Maybe she should tell him her feelings. It would be a lot easier than bottling it all up like she'd been doing the past two days. If he does reject her, she could always kill him so no one could know that she was going soft.

"Us." She faced the wall to avoid him staring at her blushing face. "It seem that I'm in love with you." She said with a conceding tone. She smiled, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Coquer eyes widened. He blink once. He blinked again. Her confession started to settle in. He couldn't believe she felt the same way as he felt. He tried so hard to tell her his feelings but had always chickened out. It also didn't help that they gotten on a wrong foot when they first met. After what seems like centuries to him, he finally accomplished his goal of her of having her love him.

Ventress was trying to keep her composure, but was slowly losing it as the silence went on. She started to get angry at him for not saying anything. She just laid out her heart to this man and he wasn't saying anything! She was about to yell at him, until he started to laugh. Her eye twitched in the new found anger she was feeling.

She started choking him with the force, "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

Coquer immediately regretted laughing. He just felt so happy. "I'm just happy you... feel... the... same way." he said with some difficulties.

She released her grasp on him. He started coughing and rubbing his throat. "Good. If you didn't then I would have to kill you."

He smiled at her with a gleam in his eye, "No you wouldn't, you love me," he said with a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes, and left the room. She knew that she would hear no end of this anytime soon. Coquer followed after her. He faced her, with face showing all of his whites, "Soooooo…"

She rubbed the temples of her head,"Yes?"

"Does this mean we're dating now?" he said pointing to himself, and then to her.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, Coquer bumped into her back. She turned to face him, and then kissed him. She kissed him with all the emotions she felt, that she'd been holding in all this time. He was caught off guard, but he gladly gave back to the kiss. The emotion he was feeling was so... so...so...weird. He was confused about this. Why he feel weird?

He should feel happy; he was kissing the woman he's been chasing for almost a year and a half, but something wasn't right. Something was gnawing at him. Like what he was doing was wrong. A image of Ashoka came to his mind. Why did he think about her at moment like this? Did he feel guilty? He was about to deepened the kiss to rid himself of this feeling, until Ventress broke the kiss.

She smirked at him, "Does that answer your question?"

"It does, but I think I need more convincing."

She rolled her eyes. Give them an inch and you'll never hear the end of it. "Later." She walked towards the direction of the cockpit, swaying her hips as she did so. "Maybe." She can hear the disappointment in his voice when he groaned. She arrived at the cockpit and sat down. She lowered her head sadly. She felt the doubt in their kiss. Conquer's doubt.

'_Does he like me...does he love me?,' _she shook her head violently at the thought.

She was good at reading people and she knew that he was telling her the truth about his feelings for her. Then why was there doubt when they kiss? A image of Ashoka and Coquer sharing a kiss in the prison flashed in her head.

'_It's all because of her._' She banged her hand against the armrest in frustration.

It all makes sense to her now. He harbored some feelings for Ashoka. She needed to cut the problem from the source. '_A child will not stay in my way. The next time I see her, I will kill her._' A new goal is now forged for Ventress. A goal to keep Coquer all to herself.

The door opened, Ventress swung her head to it. She sagged her shoulders when she saw Coquer. She didn't know why she was jumpy all of sudden.

"You okay? I can feel your anger on the opposite end of the ship."

She focused on the controls of the ship. "I'm fine. I just thought about what those pathetic Jedis did to you while you were imprisoned."

He froze. Did she sense his hesitation when they kiss? "I see." He decided to play ignorant. He sat at the seat next to her. "So how long till we get to the base?"

"About another hour." she answered.

"Ugh! Another hour!" he slumped in his chair.

"Don't be such a baby."

He quickly perked up and looked at her. "Is that really the way you should talk to your new boyfriend?" He has been waiting to say that.

She groaned in irritation, "When are you going to stop acting like that?"

He shrugged, "When it really sinks in that we're dating." He faced her. "I love you."

She blushed at those three words. She didn't think that she would ever get use to it anytime soon. "I love you too." she whispered back. She was still embarrassed of her feelings for the young general. He went to sleep with smile on his face. Today was a good day for the both of them.

Exactly one hour later, they arrived at some random Separatist ruled planet. Coquer couldn't wait to get back to his job and meet his troops. He missed them, and with the death of Rusty, he treasured them more dearly. He walked out of the ship, with Ventress at his side. They saw at least two battalions of droids with Grievous ahead of them. Coquer was puzzled at the sight until Ventress gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back, he was glad that they were together. He held her hand, interlocking their fingers, and walked to meet with Grievous. He seem oddly happy to meet him.

"Evening Grievous, I didn't think you'd be the first one to welcome me back. Nice army you got there."

Grievous chuckle, "I have been waiting for this since you first defeated me in the simulations."

Coquer let go of Ventress's hand. He walked up to a hunched Grievous, preparing for the worst. "What are you talking about Grievous?," he said in a curious, yet cautious, tone.

"General Coquer, you are under arrest on the authority of Count Dooku."

Both Coquer's and Ventress's eyes widened in shock. "On what charges?" Ventress asked, taking a step towards the cyborg general.

Grievous stood straight up, taking off his cape while doing so, "Treason against the Separatist." Coquer was speechless. He had done nothing to get charged with such an act. "The droids under your command deserted the army and, as we speak, are fighting against the Separatist for you. Because of you, we are now fighting a two front war. This treacherous act deserve death, but Count Dooku wants you alive for a trial on your actions." He ignited two of his lightsabers. "It is too bad you tried to flee and was struck down by me."

Anger was all Coquer knew at that moment. He couldn't believe his own Father deemed his actions as treason. He always wanted to believe in the back of his mind that his Father cared about him, but this was last straw! With the revelation of his Father denying him the truth of his abilities and now this, Coquer knew today was the day. Coquer started focusing on his anger.

Ventress started feeling scared. She could feel the anger in him, it was making him strong. After realizing her feelings for him, she didn't want him to be corrupted by the dark side any further. She didn't want him to become like her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe his anger, "Coquer, you need to calm down. You are -"

He shook her hand off, interrupting her, "No! I've had enough! He abandoned me, denied me of my birthright, and now he declared my acts for his army treason!" Coquer used the force to grab Ventress's lightsabers and ignite them. "Fine then. If he wants me to be a traitor then traitor I shall be."

Grievous was taken back when he saw Coquer use the force. He didn't expect this turn of event, but he wasn't worried. He was about to kill the thorn in his side, "Hahaha. Just because you have the ability of those filthy Jedis, doesn't mean you stand a chance against me." Grievous got into his fighting stance. "Please make this a challenge, boy. I want to savor your death."

Coquer faced Grievous unimpressed, "It won't be much of a challenge."

That comment made Grievous angry. He charged in, wanting to prove Coquer wrong, swinging both of his lightsaber at him. Coquer dodged or blocked each of his strikes with ease. Coquer was glad of the training he had received from Ventress. If he had fought Grievous a year ago he would've been dead by now. They continued to fight, with some of droids being destroyed as crossfire. Grievous used his superior strength to push Coquer, creating distance between them.

"It seems that you have some skills for a boy."

"And it seems that you are all talk."

Grievous growled and took his other two lightsaber with his extra arms. He started twirling two of his weapon at high speed, walking towards him. Ventress was about to help him but Coquer gestured her not to so. Grievous swung his blade at his head, his torso, and legs. Coquer used the force to move the blade aimed for his leg to the side, and then blocked the two oncoming blades. Grievous starts laughing. "Die boy." He thrusted his unused blade toward Coquer chest. A shot was fired, hitting the lightsaber, making it miss its target. Coquer used this moment to overwhelm Grievous with a flurry of strikes. Left, right, up, left, left, up, right. He cut off all but one of his arms. He pushed Grievous several feet with the force.

Grievous started to breathe heavily, and then looked at the droids who surround the both of them. "Don't just stand there you stupid droids, FIRE!"

…..

Nothing happened. The droids stood in their positions like statues, no, more like they were Gods, passing judgment on him. He started looking at them wondering what they were waiting for. Coquer started focusing the force into his hands. He struck out his hands towards Grievous, creating lightning. Grievous cries out in pain on impact. Coquer laughed at his pain.

"For someone who is deemed the best military tactician of our time, you are quite stupid. After years of serving him, you never saw the similarities between us?" he stop electrocuting him. He smile menacingly, the sounds of Grievous wheezing and his life support failing him is music to his ear. "I am not Coquer of some random farming settlement. My name is Dooku the Second, son of Count Dooku himself. And I! Am! Sith!" The force push him another couple of feet. Grievous began to breathe heavily. He was on verge of death as he looked at the droids surrounding him. Coquer laughed while walking to the weak Grievous, stopping a couple of inches away."You are truly pathetic, you know that. Expecting your troops to help you after all you done to their kind." The droids aimed their blasters at Grievous. "They listen to me because I earned their respect. I earned their trust." He deactivate his lightsabers. "I made them equal. I gave them a reason. I gave them a soul." He slowly back away from Grievous. "And now... I'm about to give them revenge. Fire."

All the droids fired their weapons at Grievous. He used his remaining arm to grab his lightsaber to defend himself. This was the most humiliating defeat that he had ever received since the day he became more machine than Kaleesh. He fought his way to his personal ship. His left leg became useless when a commando droid fire his sniper rifle at it. Grievous knew this would be the end of his life, but he continued to run to his ship, hoping in the back of his mind that he would survive this defeat. All of the sudden, all the droids stop firing at him. He was not about to question why they stop-he just kept running. He arrived at his ship, entering the coordinates to ally space. As he was lifting off, he saw Coquer looking back at him, with a confident smirk. Grievous swore that he would get his revenge on Coquer, even if it that meant going against the whole galaxy to do so.

Coquer watched in amusement as Grievous escape. He had ordered his troops to cease firing so that Grievous could tell his Father all that had occurred. Coquer planned to go against Father since his training about a half year ago, but he didn't think he would command a whole army when doing so. He momentarily basked in the cheers of his troops. They were ecstatic for finally standing up against the man who killed most of their own. He walked in the middle of his new army and said:

"Thank you, thank all of you for standing by my side. Today marks the day that you all have fought, not just for yourselves, but for your kind all around the galaxy. You have fought for your independence." He raised his fist in the air and the droids cheered. They never thought a day like this would happen. Or a day a man like Coquer would come. He waited for the cheers to stop and said, "Today we separate our self from the Separatist and make our own army, our own nation, where you all are equal!" He walked to his ship's ramp, standing on the top of it. He looked at each and every droid there. "Now brothers, will you stand with me and usher in a new peace for this galaxy, not just for me or the thousands that want this war to end but for you all!" They all cheered.

All the droids got into attention. "Hail General Dooku! They all chanted.

Coquer smiled at the sight of his army chanting his name; there was no turning back now. He walked down the ramp to be stop by Ventress. He quickly turned to face her, activating his lightsaber. He stopped an inch away from her face. The look of fear in her eyes made him wince. A part of her knew he would never hurt her, but another part of her was having second thoughts after what he did today. He deactivated his lightsaber.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here." he said with a small smile. He gave her back her lightsabers.

Ventress keep staring at him in fear, until she noticed his eyes. "Your eyes, they're yellow."

"What?!" He ran to a near by droid and looked at his reflection on its armor. He couldn't believe it. His hazel brown eyes were now yellow. He sighed at the sight of his new eye color. He had read up on negative effects of using the dark side of the force but he didn't think it would happen to him. At least it was a minor change. He walked back to Ventress with sheepish smile. "I guess the corruption was too much for me. At least I don't look like I'm 80, that would suck."

Ventress started to tear up. She made him like this. She introduced him to the dark side. She was the one who told him to use his anger to fuel him. All because she wanted to surpass her Master. She wanted to protect his innocence, not take it away. She made him a Sith and she regretted it. If she never met him, this would have never happened. He wouldn't be a Sith. He wouldn't be on his way to wage war on both the Republic and the Separatist. He wouldn't fall in love with her. She was about to go back to the ship to let out all of her emotion until Coquer stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, I must have looked scary. And sorry for not telling who I really was." He cupped the side of face and looked straight into her eyes. She averted her eyes for a second, but looked back at him. Although his eyes changed color, you could still see the innocence in them."I hope you know that I will never intentionally hurt you." He was dead serious. No matter what happened, he would never lay a hand on her. He would rather die than hurt Ventress.

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from his hands. She regretted wishing that they never met. If he becomes the devil himself, then she would gladly stand by his side. All because she loves him. She opened her eyes and faced him, simpering on the thought that he could do such a thing. "Like you could." she said in her usual conceding tone.

He rolled his eyes. She's back to normal. He held her hand and walked to the now ex-Separatist base. He entered the building and went straight for the communication console. He entered in all known frequencies.

"Hello everyone, I shall keep this quick. You may all know me as General Coquer of the droid army. But that is a lie that I'm not going to continue." He closed his eyes to compose himself. He felt his girlfriend touch on his shoulder, supporting him. He released his breath. "My name is Dooku the Second. I am son of Count Dooku. This transmission isn't about my true identity. This is a declaration of war on both the Separatist and the Republic." He played a video of Grievous retreating from their early confrontation. When he backed away so that his army could fire at Grievous, he ordered one of them to record it. "As you can see from this and my past accomplishments, I am force worth reckoning with. I am the force who leads billions of droids who are willing to die under my command. I am the force who fought on evening footing against General Skywalker himself. I am the force who shall bring an end to this terrible war. This is Leader of the Izini nation, and Head-General of the Sentinel Army, signing off." He end the transmission that was playing throughout the whole galaxy.

He faced the droid that was in the base. "Contact all planets that I had conquered. Some should be willing to fund us. Also contact all droids that are willing to defect, we will need the soldiers. Let's hope they didn't reprogram them yet."

"Yes General." The droid start using the consoles in front of it.

He turned to Ventress with a grinned. He was about to wage a two front war with the girl of his dreams. There was no better feeling. He gave her a quick kiss. "Are you ready for what's to come?"

"I would have already left if I wasn't." She kissed him. "Plus, I always wanted to know what it was like to date the future leader of the galaxy."

Elsewhere, a council of seven people in gray robes were contemplating on what to do based on the transmission Coquer sent out to the galaxy.

"This isn't good." A young man said.

An male Mirialan nodded. "Agreed, if he continues with this, it would disrupt the balance we are trying to protect."

A man with a gray goatee face the man with a cane. "What should we do Kage Zeno?"

The old Kage faces his council. "We shall continue to watch over the situation. If he further disrupt the balance then he will be eliminated."

A female Zabrak stood up abruptly. "Kage we must kill him now before he further disrupt the force! Since he came along, the balance has-"

Zeno bang his cane on the floor. "Enough Master Shilila!"

Shilila bowed in respect. "I'm sorry Kage, I lost myself in the heat of the moment."

"It is fine, don't let it happen again. Meeting is adjourned."

All gray robed people slowly left the room. A young man was outside the room; he bowed to the council as they left. Once he spotted Shilia he walked up to her and bowed.

"Master." He said stilling bowed.

"Kruonir." She motioned for him to follow her.

"Did the council approve of the elimination of Coquer Master?"

"He's real name is Dooku II and no, they haven't, again."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She sighed. "Sometimes I think the council are just bunch of fools. They are as worse as the Jedi Council at times. I thought I was done with this stonewalling when I joined this order."

"Master. May I suggest something?"

She raised an eyebrow at her subordinate. "Yes Kruonir?"

"I could take care of this problem for you."

She stopped at her tracks and so did he. "And how would you?"

He placed his hand behind his back, folding them, and stand confidently at his master. "We worked in the shadows Master, training in both sides of the force all our lives. Dealing with him will be easy."

She contemplated on his offer. He is one of the best of their order and he surely wouldn't make a foolish mistake that would lead back to her.

"Very well." She straightened her back, facing him like he was an ant. "Jounin Kruonir Vri'fey." He knelt down on one knee. "On order of one of the Council of Balance, I, Master Shilila Norsrus, hereby task you on a mission of the most importance. You are to eliminated Dooku II so that balance will be restored throughout the galaxy, and the force." She place her hands in the arms of her robes. "Do you accept Jounin?"

"Yes Master Shilila."

She nodded. "Good. You are dismissed."

He quickly stood up and begin to walk away.

"Oh, and Kruonir." Kruonir stop and turn to his Master. "If you failed,...don't come back."

He nodded in affirmation then left to make preparations for his mission. He vow to himself that he will not fail on a mission of such importance. He vow not to fail her.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry this took awhile. I've been waiting for my beta to come back to me with this chapter. So things are starting to heat up. Will Coquer complete his goal and kill his Father and win the war, or will he fail and be forgotten. Time will tell.**

** Anyways, I have some news for people who like my writing style. I am currently working on a Naruto, Avatar:The Last Airbender, and a Legend of Korra stories. I'm still wondering if I should make the Naruto one an SYOC story or not, regardless, I got a lot of the stories planned out for the three and planning on releasing them when I get a beta for each story. If you want to beta either of these three or more, PM me. Till next time.**


	15. Ventress Encounter 3: Korriban

**Ventress Encounter #3: Korriban**

* * *

Coquer asked Ventress for her lightsaber, but she refused. She was kinda miffed that he lost the lightsaber she gave him. He apologized, but she didn't give in. Just because she liked him him doesn't mean she would give in every time. She has a reputation to uphold. Plus, it was about time he made his own damn lightsaber.

Ventress took Coquer to the planet where she constructed her replacement lightsaber: Korriban. A desert planet where it's only living inhabitants are tainted by the dark side, hungry for their next meal. When they landed, they were attacked by the creatures, which Ventress and Coquer slayed with ease. Ventress lead Coquer to the temple that housed the deceased sith lords of old.

As they walked, Coquer noticed scribbles on the doorways leading to tombs. One of them said Darth Bane. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the doorway leading to the Darth Bane's tomb. It felt like something or someone was telling him to enter. Promising him power. Power to win the war. Power to stand against his Father and his Master. Power to protect those he treasures most. Coquer's face turned from confused to villainous. Maybe this entity could help him. He took the step towards the tomb before Ventress stop him. She had noticed he wasn't following her and stopped him. When she stopped him, she noticed he looked like he was in a trance.

"You can sightsee later. Come on." She grabbed his arm and continued to the location. She knew that the dark side could manipulate anyone but she didn't think Coquer would be one of its victim-she had thought he was stronger than that. She needs to get him out of here quick.

They entered a small room with a lot of old looking equipments. Ventress gave Coquer a quick lesson on how to use them. Coquer thought it would be easy. After his fifth failed crystal, he realized it might not be as easy as he had thought.

After what seem like days, but actually was eight hours, he finally made the perfect crystal. Now that he made the item that would power his lightsaber, he could finally start constructing it. He picked up his crystal to admire his work. He never felt so accomplish before. Well, that is until it broke in half.

Coquer's eye twitched, "FUCK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He never felt such anger before.

Ventress was about to laugh until she notice the gleam coming from the crystals. She took both of the crystals and inspected them. Both are identical in all ways. Shape, size, and everything. She was impressed he made, not one, but two fine crystals.

"It seems that you made two crystals instead of one. You better start constructing your lightsaber."

Coquer jump with excitement. He never thought he would finish. He swept his girlfriend into his arms and showered her with kisses. Maybe she should give him good news more often.

Almost three hours later he constructed his lightsabers. They are outfitted with a grip, for easy handling, and has a mechanism to attach them from the hilt, to form a dual bladed lightsaber. He activated them to see if they worked. They shined a beautiful red in the dark temple.

"Not bad." Ventress said. She activated her lightsabers, "Now let's see how they are in battle."

Coquer gave a short laugh as a response. They both got into their fighting stance and lunged at each other. It is moments like these, that they are the happiest together.

* * *

**A/N: I know this short, so I am going to upload another one later on today. Probably after work. I'm happy to see how much love this story is receiving. I never thought in my life that this story would get 50 followers and over 9,000 views. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am. I never thought my fanfics would get popular. Thank you all for proving me wrong. **

**Like I said last chapter, I am doing more fanfics. I made two more. One in the Avatar:The Last Airbender universe, and another in Naruto universe. If you like this story, you might enjoy these two. **


	16. Ashoka Encounter 3: Geonosis

**Ashoka Encounter #3: Geonosis**

* * *

The Separatist started using Geonosis as means for manufacturing their army again. Word of this spread to both the Izini nation and the Republic. The Republic launched a full scale invasion to shut down the factory for good this time. The Sentinel Army's head-general Coquer made both of his enemies fight, while he plotted to attack the weaken winner.

In one of the battles he fought against Ashoka, he was going easy on her because he still believed that they are friends. During their fight, Geonosians ambush them. They previously set up explosives underneath them. They detonated them, causing both Coquer and Ashoka to fall in the cavern below. The soldiers with them either died from the explosion or from the fall.

Ashoka woke up first. She checked her surroundings to see where she was located. The only light source for the cavern was coming from the hole that she fell from. She noticed that it would be night soon. She got up with some difficulties, using an nearby boulder as an crutch. She took one step and fell over. Her ankle was sprained from the fall and she could barely move because of it. She activated her lightsaber to produce some light. She could see that the cavern was covered in bodies, both clones and droids. It was then she noticed Coquer laying in the middle of rubble and corpses.

After Coquer escaped from prison, Ashoka felt hurt and angry that he left her alone. She thought they were friends. So Ashoka drown herself in her work to ignore the pain she felt. It worked, she completely forgot about him and her feelings for him. When she saw him, all of the emotions she tried to buried resurfaced.

She knows that they aren't a couple, but her heart still pounds when she hears his name. She knew having attachments was against the Jedi Code, but when she was with Coquer for the short amount of time and kissed him, she didn't care about the rules. The feelings she felt shouldn't be viewed as wrong. Sadly, she had to keep her feelings to herself. She owed the Jedi everything and she won't betray them.

She pointed her lightsaber at him, expecting a fight. After a couple of minutes she put her weapon down. Coquer wasn't moving. Is he dead? Ashoka always thought he was too stubborn to die. Yet, here he is, lying motionless on the ground. Why did this upset her so much. He lied about his true identity to her; he is a enemy of the Republic and he had killed many of her friends. But seeing him there broke her heart. It reminded her of the feelings she had for Coquer before he left her. But this time she doesn't think she can get over it.

She started to tear up. "No, please no." She crawled her way to Coquer. She hunch over him, crying. "No no no no no no no no no." She reached out to touch his face. "Why do you always leave me? I-I-I lo-"

Coquer body started to move. Ashoka heart stopped for a moment. He opened his eyes slowly. He checked his surroundings to see where he was located. A tear landed on him, making him focus on Ashoka.

"Hey Squirt," He said with a hoarse voice.

She smiled when he called her by the nickname he gave her. "Hey." How she missed him.

"I'm not dead, right?"

She chuckled, "No."

"That's good." Ashoka wiped away some of her tears. She is beyond happy that he is alive. Coquer smiled at her, "Crying for the enemy, that's new."

Coquer remembered saying something similar when she was his hostage. Ashoka suddenly hugged him. He was expecting Ashoka to deny she was crying or to tell him to shut up, not this. She hugged him like it would be the last time that they would ever see each other. Coquer patted her on the back.

She stopped hugging him and faced him, "I thought you died."

He gave her a big smile, "By something like this? Ha! I'm a Sith remember?"

Her happy feeling disappeared from that one word. Why did he have to be a sith? Why does she have to be padawan? Why do they have to fight if they both wanted peace? Questions like these swarmed her mind.

"Hey Ashoka?"

She snapped out her thoughts. "Yes?"

He face turned grim and serious. He really takes after his Father. "Why didn't you kill me?," he asked.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to kill him!

"You had a good opportunity to kill me, causing the nation I'm making to fall. I would've done it, why didn't you?"

"Because I lo-... Because you're my friend. I believe you have goodness in you. It showed from the way you acted in the war and the way you treat your troops. You can still end this. Come to Republic, I'm sure the Jedi Council will-"

"No. There's no turning back." He stood up. He winced in pain. The fall did a lot more damage than he thought.

Ashoka looked at the floor. He was about to leave her again. When they meet again it would be on the battlefield, trying to kill each other. Why did things have to be this way?

Coquer suddenly picked up Ashoka, bridal style. She started to flail around, much to Coquer amusement. He had noticed her sprained ankle earlier and deemed it too bad to walk on. He decided to drop her off a couple of yards close to the nearest Republic base.

The walk to the base was quiet. Ashoka was too embarrassed to speak or look at Coquer. On the other hand, Coquer tried to act like the situation wasn't fazing him, but inside, his heart was racing. He never did figure out why he kissed her. He's focused all of his time and efforts to his new nation.

When they arrived, Coquer gently put her down. He say goodbye and walked away. Ashoka didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to let him leave. She wobbled over to him and turned him around to face her so she could kiss him. The kiss caught him by surprise. He kissed her back with the same passion as she kissed him. His mind told him he shouldn't do this, told him to think of how Ventress and how she would feel if she saw him now, but his body say otherwise; his body told him to give into the temptation. The kiss he was sharing with her felt the same way as the kiss he shared with Ventress. Does he loves Ashoka as well? No, actually there's more to it. It feels better than the kiss with Ventress. Does he love Ashoka more than Ventress?

Ashoka broke the kiss and stared into his eyes-although they were yellow now. She still loved them, maybe more so now. Yellow is her favorite color. His eyes were one of the reason why she fell in love with him. She gave him a small smile, "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Coquer started to blush from the sudden confession. She chuckled at his expression and gave him a quick kiss, which made him blush even harder. " Blushing in front of the enemy, that's new." She always wanted to use his words against him.

Coquer shook his head to clear his head. He is dating Ventress and she would kill him if she found out about this kiss. This kiss made him realize his true feelings for the young padawan. He likes Ashoka, hell maybe even loves her, but as long as he is dating Ventress he will stay faithful to her. "Ashoka, I'm happy you feel th-"

"It's okay, I know about you and Ventress." She cupped his face, giving a sad but hopeful smile. "When I thought that you died, I realized that I want to have no regrets." She dropped her hand. She was on the verge of crying when she said, "This sucks."

Coquer was about to respond until he heard Republic gunships coming to their position. They must've just noticed someone around their perimeter. He needed to leave before they found him.

He kissed Ashoka on her forehead. "Thank you for feeling that way for me. It must've been hard keeping it a secret." He smiled at her blushing face. "Maybe in another life, we could be together but not this one. I'm sorry."

"I understand. You should go; they will be here soon."

Coquer nodded and sprinted away from the location. He was happy that he finally understood his reasoning for kissing Ashoka almost year ago but he was also sad for rejecting her. He cares a great deal for her. If he had met her first, would things be different? He would never know…...

As Coquer disappeared from Ashoka's view, she dropped to the ground. She was beyond exhausted. Moments later, the gunships arrived, picking her up. She was quiet on the ride to the base. She thought about her time with Coquer. He certainly has a way with women. She laughed thinking about his reaction when she kiss him. Her laughed disappeared as she touched her lips thinking of her reaction to his kiss.

"He said I was a good kisser," she whispered to herself, with a smile slowly creeping on her face.

A clone heard Ashoka mumbling, "Something wrong Commander?," he asked.

Ashoka's face suddenly turned bright red. "Nothing, just speaking to myself," she quickly responded.

The clone shrugged it off as a Jedi thing. She really needed refrain from saying everything that comes to mind, but her thoughts….her thoughts are her own.


	17. Chapter 11: I am Sith

**Chapter 11: I am Sith!**

* * *

After the battle of Geonosis, Coquer realized he wasn't as strong as he thought. He almost died on some desert filled planet by the hands of bugs. He almost failed in his mission of getting revenge on his Father and bringing true peace to the galaxy. He almost left his precious Ventress behind to mourn for his death. He needed to get stronger and he knew the right person to help him.

Coquer landed on Korriban and, like last time he visited it, he killed the wildlife who thought they could get a meal from his corpse. He walked inside the temple where he constructed his lightsaber.

As he walked in the dark temple he could feel the dark side of the force getting stronger and more potent as he continues to his destination. He stopped to read the old writings above the tomb entrance way:

"Darth Bane." He said to himself.

He heard chuckling once he said that name. The voice he heard from the last time started to talk inside his mind. It sounded please he returned.

Coquer continued inside the tomb. As he was walking, the voice kept talking to him. It kept saying that it is finally time. Coquer didn't know what it was talking about and, quite frankly, he didn't care. He was here for one reason and one reason only: POWER.

Coquer ended up in a room that had an altar at the opposite end. He walked to the altar, but stopped once the voice in his head was no longer in there-it was behind him. He activated one of his lightsaber, and then turned behind him, getting into a fighting stance. No one was there.

He felt the wind being picked up from behind. He turned around, and jumped back a couple inches in case a fight broke out. The voice was now all around him, laughing menacingly.

"**Finally you have returned. I have been waiting centuries for you.**" The voice said as it began taking the form of a being.

Coquer activated his other lightsaber and held on to them like his life depended on it. He never saw such a thing before. The voice was no longer a bodiless entity. It was now towering over him, with an alarming looking black armor that had a mask of a skull on it. The being had a dark red cloud aura around it. This being knew how to look intimidating.

Coquer pointed one of his lightsaber at the entity. "Who and what are you?," He asked calmly; on the inside, he was terrified to look at such a creature.

"**I am the one who survived. I am the one who brought about the rule of two. I am the one who made the Sith grow and prosper. I am Darth Bane.**"

Coquer eyes widened in shock. Darth Bane?! Impossible, he should be dead. His Father had told him tales of this man. He was the one who made the Sith who they are today. He is a legend who left a legacy that will never fall as long as there is one who is willing to learn.

Coquer shook his head to keep focused on the matter at hand. "Lies. Darth Bane is no more. You are no more than illusion"

Bane laugh at the young scared man in front of him. "**I have become more than flesh and bone-I have become one with the force.**"

One with the force? What does that mean?

He noticed the confused look on Coquer. He flew behind the young man. "**I know why you are here.**" He made Coquer face him by turning him forcefully. "**You seek power. Power that can help you win the war and power to protect those you loved. I can help young Sith.**"

Power. The word sounded like music to Coquer's ears. He needed power, but is it worth it dealing with this entity. He deactivated his weapon. "What's the catch?"

Bane flew back to the altar where he materialized. "**No catch.**"

Coquer activated his weapon and lunged towards Bane. He placed his weapon at Banes throat. "There is always a catch when dealing with our kind. I'll ask again, what is the cost for attaining the power?"

Bane laughed at his threat. He knew that nothing could hurt him now that he was one with the force, but he applauded the young Sith for being cautious when dealing with other Siths Many before him had fallen because they were too trusting. He disappeared from Coquer sight and reappeared behind him.

"**Back when I was flesh and bones, I had a vision of the future. The Jedis were gone, their temples in shambles, the Republic was no more; in its stead was an empire ruled by a powerful Sith Lord. That Sith ruled the galaxy with an iron fist alongside his apprentice. You are that Sith Lord, I felt it once you entered this temple. You are the one who shall accomplish what other Siths couldn't and that's to eradicate those pesky Jedis once and for all, and unite the galaxy under Sith rule. You shall usher in true prosperity and order on the galaxy."**

Coquer was shocked to hear what Bane was saying. He didn't think he was lying about the vision. If what he said is true, then he won the war and accomplished his goal. But that is only if what he is saying is true. Is it worth the risked?

Bane knew he almost got him, just a little more of a push and his vision shall come into fruition. "**I sense there is doubt in you. With the power I am about to give you, you can protect the women you care about most. That is what you desire most correct?**" He got him.

Both Ventress and Ashoka flashed through his mind. He would do anything to protect them. "Yes I do." Coquer faced Bane while deactivated his weapon once more. He walked to the old Sith Lord and kneeled to him. "Please teach me the ways to become a true Sith, my Master."

Bane motioned for him to stand. "**For this day and onward, you are no longer Dooku the Second or General Coquer, you are now... Darth Havoc.**" Coquer stood up and faced his new Master with undeniable determination. "Once we are finished with your training, you will hunt down those who made a mockery of our order."

Coquer nodded. "Yes my Master."

Bane used the force to push him to a wall, hard. "**Then let us begin, my Apprentice.**"

* * *

Bane and Coquer practiced with no breaks unless Coquer had missions to do. Bane worked his apprentice to the brink of death on multiple occasions, but it was all worth it at the end. Coquer was getting stronger by the day, just like he wanted. He noticed that he wasn't calm anymore-he was quick tempered. He brought the matter to his Master, but he ignored him, telling him he should solve it himself. Regardless how his demeanor changed, he completed all except one of his training task. Once he completes this, he would become a true Sith like he always dreamed about and have the strength to win the war, while protecting those he care about.

Coquer walked to the altar, as he was doing so, his master materialized. "**I have not summon you Darth Havoc, why are you here?**"

Coquer grabbed his lightsaber. "To complete my training."

Bane laughed. How foolish can his apprentice be? He is no longer living, he can not be kill. "**And how you will you do that?**"

"Those times when I had to leave, I wasn't just for fighting a war." He dropped his lightsaber on the ground. He dropped to his knees and started meditating.

Bane could feel the force becoming strong around his apprentice. What was he doing? Coquer started chanting a old language that seem familiar to Bane. He couldn't put a word to it. As Coquer continued to chant, Bane felt weaker and his connection to the force began to diminished.

"**What are you doing?!**"

Coquer ignored him and continued with his chant. He spent a long time finding a way to defeat his Master and he would succeed. Bane's body started getting suckin to his coffin. Coquer was almost there, a couple more minutes and he shall complete his training. After all his searching, he couldn't find a way to kill him, but he did find a way to seal him in his coffin forever.

Bane couldn't believe what was happening. He, a being who is one with the force, was losing against his Apprentice. He was quite please with how everything turned out. He trained the Sith Lord who would complete a dream that he and, many before him, sought after.

Bane is aware that his defeat is imminent. After falling to his first Apprentice, he knew when to admit defeat. As he being sucked in his coffin, he chuckled. "**Remember our code Lord Havoc.**" Was the last thing he said as he got sucked in his coffin.

Coquer stood up and used the force to put his lightsaber back on his belt. He officially completed his training; he has defeated his Master. He is now Sith. As he walked to leave the temple, he remembered his Master's last words for him. He started reciting the code of his kind that his Master hammered in his head.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." He walks out of the temple.

"Through passion, I gain strength." The wildlife surrounds him.

"Through strength, I gain power." The wildlife jumped to attack him all at once. Coquer stood still, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Through power, I gain victory." As they were inches away from sinking their teeth in their new meal, he used the force to push them away.

"Through victory, my chains are broken." Clouds starts to form above him and those stupid animals.

"The Force shall free me." He call upon the force to make a lightning storm at the surrounding area, striking everything except him.

This is the first time he had try such a technique. It took a lot out of him but it was worth it to see how effective it is to use. He looked at the charred remains of the stupid animals who dare to strike against a full fledged Sith Lord. He casually walked on his ship and went back to his home. It is time for him to show the galaxy why the Sith should be feared. Why HE should be feared.

* * *

**A\N: Sirion Lannor, your review is probably the funniest thing I read today. Honestly, you are right. I originally didn't plan for Ventress and Coquer to even have romantic feelings for each other. I was planning to go down that stereotypical route and match him up with Ashoka. Also, I'm happy you saw the potential in this story. I hope I won't ruin what you see in this story.**

**If any are interested to know, I decided to make my story, "Can't Forget You", into a three part story, with each chapter about a significant step forward in the two main characters lives. I also started rewriting my Legend Korra fanfic, cause I thought of a better concept for the story. Hopefully expect that to come sometime soon.**

**The next couple of chapters are going to be intense. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 12: The Pre-Game

**Chapter 12: The Pre-Game**

* * *

Coquer has started getting funds to support his army and nation. It took a lot of work but it paid off at the end. Now all he has to do now is to plan his first move for his army. It needs to be precise and put fear in his enemies. And now he has his new powers... it is time to strike.

He brought his most trusted and intelligent military consultants to his home. Some were droids and others were from planets that defected from both the Republic and the Separatist. He did impressive work for little bit over two years. He slowly, but steadily grew his army. It helped that he took Geonosis from the Separatist; now he has steady income of soldiers for the future battles to come. And he knows of the perfect plan to use them.

"Watt, are our troops ready?" Coquer asks while looking at the datapad he is holding.

The droid nods. "Yes, General."

"Good. What about their means of infiltration?"

"Also ready, General." A female human officer said.

"Good Miram. I was right to trust you in this matter." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you for your kind words my Lord."

Coquer sighed. It had took awhile for him to convince people to not address him as that title. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"My apologies. It won't happen again." Miram said with her head down.

Miram Ounessa was a information officer under the Republic. She was one of the best. Unfortunately, it seems the Republic doesn't care for the best. For all their preaching about protecting freedom and saving planets under the tyranny of Count Dooku, they are quick to abandon their own. Miram was captured by Count Dooku during her inspections on Republic bases. He had offered her deal; work under him or die. She refused. She was loyal to the Republic and that loyalty caused her to be tortured.

Months after Coquer started his army, he attacked bases of those against him. One of them housed her. He had offered her deal, similar to what his Father did. Work for him or go back to the Republic. Confused as she was, she didn't question it.

She returned to the Republic, hoping to continue her military career. Coquer knew she would, so he orchestrated a string of events so she would come back to him. He needed someone familiar about the Republic's techniques, and an information officer is the perfect fit.

Now she worked under Coquer as head of Sentinel's Operations and Intelligence, or SOI for short.

Coquer smile deviously at his consultants. "We have gathered the soldiers, the means, and the plans to finally commence with Operation: Tremor."

"General, may I ask what you maybe doing during the Operation? You have yet to explain that to us." A male Twi'lek asked.

Coquer took a big breath to gather his nerve. "I shall confront my Father. With his death, the Separatist should fall. Then we shall focus all our energy on the Republic. They are the bigger threat." He closed his eyes waiting for what he said to sink into his consultants heads.

"What?!" They all screamed. They can't risk his life. They would die to protect him. They know without him for leadership, their movement will fail.

"You can't!" The same Twi'lek from before said.

"I agree with Harivi, General. We can not risked your safety." A tactical droid said.

"Please listen to reason General Coquer." A male Togruta said, realizing his mistake. Silence came soon after.

Coquer stood up from his chair and looked at the man. He made it specifically clear to all not to call him by that name. Not what his Father label him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. What did you call me?" He said using the force to move everyone's except the Togruta's chair away from the table. Coquer jumped on the table and walked to the man.

The Togruta is shivering in fear. "I-I-I'm sorry Gen-" Coquer used the force to raise the man from his chair, choking him. Coquer looked straight into the man's eyes. He sees the fear in them. Good. He should be feared.

"Did I ever tell you where the name Coquer comes from?" The man try to gasp for air. "It comes from the hero of the old Republic. The man who slayed the emperor of the Sith Empire and known as the hero of Tython." Coquer chuckled. "It is quite humorous that he gave me a name that is the same as the Jedi who brought the end of the Sith Empire, when he, himself is a Sith Lord. Do you know why he did such a thing?" The man is starting to see the light. "Honestly I don't know myself. I should ask him that when I meet him." Coquer released his grasp on the man. He is still alive.

Coquer walked off the table and faced his consultants. "Know this, if you or any of you, ever call me by that name again. I will not kill you. Death has always been the easy way out. You shall face horrors that many wished they had died from. But it will not end there. The homes where you hail from will know the consequences of crossing me. Your families will wish they have never met you. All of your love ones shall kill themselves, knowing the torture that **YOU** brought upon them will end." He watched as his threat sank into all of them. He closes his eyes and takes a breath of air to compose himself. He got carried away again. "Operation: Tremor will commence in the next 12 hours. Make sure everything is in order for it."

He left the room, leaving his consultants wondering what he could do to them and their families. His girlfriend is waiting for him outside the room-she is not pleased. She heard his outburst in his meeting. Every since their time on Korriban, Coquer has been quick in using the force as means to prove a point and he is is getting angry more often. She fears that she might have corrupted her love further.

Unknowingly to her she is right. After their time on Korriban, Coquer went back to confront the entity that spoke to him before. It is then he learned what it is the true meaning of being Sith.

Once Coquer looked at Ventress, he knew what she is about to say. He walked past her. He has many things to plan, and dealing with his girlfriend isn't one of them. She quickly followed after him. She will not be ignored.

"I know what you are about to say Ven and I'm not in the mood right now. I gotta prep my ship."

Noticing her beloved quicken his pace, Ventress did the same. "I can see that from how you acted in there."

"What about it Ven, hmm? You want me to say sorry? Is that it, huh, you want me to say FUCKING sorry?!" He turned to face her. "Sorry that I am about to face the fight of my life! Sorry that my army is counting on me to help them on probably the biggest military strike in the known galaxy! So I am little stressed out okay, and you hounding me about my anger isn't helping. Now, do me a small favor and GET. OFF. MY. BACK." He screamed at the top of his lungs. His nostrils flaring.

Ventress glared at him. If looks could kill, Coquer would be dead ten times over. "Very well General Dooku." She sneered. She turned and walked away from him.

She can't believe he yelled at her. This is the second time he ever did. She needs to blow off some steam. Coquer calmed down enough to realize what he said. He can't believe how stupid is acting. He quickly catches up to her.

He grabs her wrist. "Ven, I'm sorry." He let go of her. "I've been going through a lot of pressure from the military planning and..." He sighed. "But that's no excuse for me to yell at you. I'm sorry Ven, I promise not to have another 'episode' again. If I do, you can strike me down where I stand. You forgive me?"

She look straight into his eyes, his big yellow eyes. She still can see innocence in them. It's not too late. "If you ever yell at me again, your 'stress' will be the least of your worries." She gave him a quick kiss. She really needs to learn how to stand against his lovable eyes.

He walked up to her, pulling her into a hug. He rest his forehead against hers. Coquer knows that he needs to control his anger. He's starting to become something he hates. A monster. Maybe the dark side is starting to overwhelm him? He hopes that isn't the case.

He is happy that Ventress is with him. Being with her helps him calm down. He passionately kiss her. Ventress can't help but be surprised at how great of a kisser he is. Even at the age of 26, she is still being surprised by others. He broke the kiss and stares in her lovely light blue eyes. He smiles at her.

"I love you."

She smiles back at him. "Love you too." She gave him a quick kiss. "You should get going, the operation should start soon."

"You're right." He give her a kiss. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck. You were my apprentice after all." Coquer was about to laugh until she suddenly hugged him. He was caught off guard by it. She hugged him tighter. She shifted her head to be closer to his ear. "Promise me you will come back in one piece." She whispered. She tries not to show any weakness, she was trained that way, but when her boyfriend is about to face her old master, she can't help but worry about his safety.

Coquer patted her on the back. He barely sees her act like this. It's still hard to believe that Ventress is not just a strong feared warrior but also a woman who cares deeply for him. "I promise." A promise he will make sure to keep. He gave her a goodbye kiss and left to get his gear.

He packed light. He brought his lightsabers, a blaster, and some grenades. He walk inside his personal ship. It is the same merchant ship he travel with Ventress on. He kept it thinking it may bring good luck since that's where they started going out. He enter the coordinates to his home world of Serenno. The last time he was on Serenno, he was a commander of the droid army but now he is a conqueror. He shall win against his Father, no matter what. His ship slips into hyperspace.

"It is time for me to reclaim my birthright, Father." Coquer declared looking with a new-found determination to win.

* * *

**A/N: We are almost to the end, unless I think of more bullshit to add at the last second. I might make a sequel, but I don't know yet. As of ****right now, this story has 66 followers. I'm not gonna lie, I used my best Sidious impression and said "Execute Order 66." Yeah, I'm a big nerd. I'm pretty sure I said this before, but fuck it, I'm saying it again. I never thought this story will get any recognition. ****I thank all of you for the follows, reviews, and favorites this story has so far. **

**If you have any questions about the story or something, shoot me a PM and I will try my best to answer them. **

* * *

**JimmyHall24: I have to agree with you. Coquer is a pussy. Everything he did so far is pretty much out of spite, and he complains a lot. Congratulations me, you just made the pussiest OC in Clone Wars existence. **

**watchmen1985: I probably won't make a lemon scene between the two characters. Not only because I don't think I will do a good job at it, but also because I don't think most viewers would want to read it. At most, I will suggest they had sex. If a majority wants a lemon scene then I will write one.**

**Jack RedHawke: I'm glad you like the story and where it is going so far. I know my grammar is terrible. I just write whatever comes to mind first, then edit it furiously for a week. The earlier chapters are those I was too lazy to edit, or my beta and I just missed.**

* * *

**Till Next Time Folks. Oh, keep an eye out for a new story. I'm editing the first chapter of it now with the help of my beta. **


	19. Chapter 13: Operation Tremor: Phase One

**Chapter 13: Operation: Tremor Phase One**

* * *

Kamino, an planet almost completely covered in its ocean. It is also where the Republic create their soldiers.

A group of clones are walking down the hallway of their base or what they like to call it, home. They are part of 122nd, one of the most famous of battalions of the Republic, alongside the 501st. They fought on many battlefields that played a huge part on Republic success in the war. In simpler terms, they are kind of a big deal.

A clone captain, who is wearing a white and dark red armor is walking down the hallway with his squad while holding his helmet under his arm. He was station at Kamino to help train the new batch of soldiers. He is currently telling a funny story about a new clone he was stationed with on a battlefield.

"Then I told the Shiny, the clanka is right behind ya."

The clones laugh at their captain's joke. Their captain is known to have funny stories. It's one of the reasons many liked being under his command.

"Hahaha. Man I wish I saw his face."

The captain smiles at his brother. "I'm telling you Bull, it. Was. Priceless. He was all like," The captain mimic the face of the clone of the story.

The clones laugh at their captain response. They were soon interrupted by beeping noise coming from their captain communicator.

The captain sighed. "Must be General Shaak Ti. You boys go on ahead, I will meet you when I'm done."

"Okay Captain."

The clones continue walking to their location leaving their captain behind. The captain walks to a more secure area to talk to his superior officer. You can never be too careful, especially when a new player enters the war.

He had fought Coquer's so called Sentinel Army on multiple occasions and every time he lost. It is starting to get to him. No matter what he does, he will always lose, and lose more brothers on the way. He shakes his head of the thought. He doesn't need to think of the negatives but more on the positives. Maybe the war will end by the end of this year. That would be heaven and his brothers would finally be free of this dreadful war and be viewed as equal towards those of the galaxy, rather than expendable soldiers. He chuckles at the thought. Maybe that's why his superiors call him an optimist.

The beeping noise from communicators broke him out of his wishful thinking. He almost forgot about the call. He answers it. "Yes General."

…

...

…

"Uh General, you there?" The captain starts getting worried. Usually there's never such a long pause.

"Cipher 12, Operation: Tremor is a go." A distorted voice said.

The call ended after that. The captain sighed again. He wished that Operation: Tremor would never be green lighted. But that is the life of a soldier and a spy: doing things you never originally would do, lying to those you shed tears and blood with, and being viewed as a traitor for doing what is right.

The captain put his helmet on. "For freedom." He said while walking out of the room.

That is right, what he was doing is for freedom. Freedom not just for him but all of his brothers. He had fought with many Republic allies and guarded many of its politicians to know the dark truth. His brothers would never be free. The Republic would keep using them until their usefulness is up. After the war is over, he knows that those who survived will not be welcome with open arms like the Jedi, but as freaks whose worth is equal to dirt unless they are fighting something. That is why he is betraying the Republic. That is why he had order his brothers to die. That is why he will not give up. He will give his brothers freedom and recognition that they rightfully deserve and Coquer is the one to help him achieve it.

The captain makes his way to the shield generator room of the base. He checks his surroundings. They are in total, fifteen clones in the room, all who don't expect him of his treachery. He stealthily and skillfully put his blaster rifle on stun. He may be a traitor to his brothers but he will try his best not to shed any more unnecessary blood. A clone on a console notices him and waves at him.

"Hey Captain Joker, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to see General Shaak Ti, but I decided to stop by and tell you guys a joke. I'm pretty sure you guys need some sort of entertainment every now and again."

A clone leans back in his chair. "You have no idea. Working here is one of the most boring jobs you can have around home."

"You can say that again."

Joker chuckles at his brothers. " Okay I've been working on this one for awhile now." He motions for everyone to come closer. "So what do you call-" He punched the clone in front of him.

"W-What ar-" The clone was interrupted by Joker kicking him in the gut.

Joker expertly shoots the rest of the clones with his blaster. He then shoots the door's lock, preventing anyone to enter. He walks to the console that controls the shields of the base.

A clone on the floor starts to move. "Y-y-you, why?" A clone said with some pain.

Joker looks at the clone, he thought he had stunned everyone. He shrugs, everyone is allowed to make a mistake every once in awhile. He points his blaster at his brother. "It's for our freedom… brother." He shoots the clone and gets back to work on the console. He quickly deactivated the shield protecting the birthplace of his home.

* * *

Meanwhile on a Izini base, Miram is looking at a monitor that has twelve faces on it. These twelve individuals are agents under the SOI section of Coquer's army. She is currently waiting patiently for her agents to give the green light for phase one. During the time of the war, she gathered many spies from both the Republic and the Separatist. Normally she wouldn't be able to convince soldiers, politicians, or even other spies to defect and worked for the Izini Nation but Coquer helped her with the matter. He knows what each of her agents strive for just by looking at them. He promised some equality and others freedom, but he promised all of them an end to the war. Each and every single one of them believe him, like she does.

She had gather agents for only two reasons. The first reason was because of information. Information does sway the tides of war. The second is because of Operation: Tremor. The operation is a plan that she and Watt thought of. It consists of two full-scale invasions on planets that both the Republic and the Separatist are creating their troops. This is where she gave her most trusted and skilled agents the missions to make sure the Sentinel Army will invade with ease.

She notices the silhouette of Cipher 12 on the monitor is blinking. She press the button on her chair. "Cipher 12?"

"Shields are down, commence with the invasion."

"Roger that, Watcher out." She ended the call with Cipher 12. She faces one of the soldiers under her command. "Tell the 5th and 10th fleet to commence with the invasion of Kamino."

The soldier salute to her. "Yes Ma'am." The soldier quickly left.

Moments later, silhouettes of all her agents started blinking. Everything is going as plan. She started answering the calls from her agents and giving the soldiers in the base orders. Once everything calm down, she rests her head on her hand. She smirks thinking about the outcome of the operation.

"For peace." She whispered to herself.

* * *

On Mustafar Cipher 3 left the control room, leaving the dead bodies of her old comrades behind. Cipher 3 is a Mirialan female that goes by the name of Asori Revik. All throughout her life she had to fight to be where she is now. Because she was Mirialan people assumed that she was a from the Republic but they were wrong. She approved of the Separatist goals and methods of completing it. She faced racism during her time training in the Separatist Army.

She quickly find her superior officer to give him the news about the dead bodies. She still needs to act like she's one of them unless Watcher said otherwise or when she is compromise. After she gave her superior the news, the base that they are on began to shake.

"What's going on?!" The officer asked those under his command.

"It's the Sentinel Army sir. They are attacking us with two fleets. It's an invasion!" A battle droid said worryingly.

"Damn it. Taking Geonosis from us isn't enough, now they must take our only means of producing our droids too." Asori said with deep hatred.

"Calm down Asori, those bastards will get what's coming to them." He faced the battle droid to his left. "You, start mounting up a defense." He faced Asori. "Sergeant get our droid fighters out in the air and take care of them."

The droid and Asori saluted to the officer. "Yes sir."

Asori ran down the halls once she got her order. She heads to the hangar on the base. She smirks as she thinks about operation. "For equality." She whisper to herself.

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of part one of the operation. I apologize for it being short, I hope I will make it up with the actions of the second part with an introduction of one of my favorite characters of the series. In cool news, this story has just reached a little over 15k views. Needless to say, I'm happy that all of you took a moment of your time to read this god awful story. Maybe, once I finish this story and my Naruto one, I will rewrite this. **

**One more thing. If you folks like Code Lyoko, then I got good news for you. I wrote an oneshot on the series. **

**Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 14: Operation Tremor: Phase Two

**Chapter 14 Operation: Tremor Phase Two**

* * *

Operation: Tremor is in full effect. The Sentinel Army had split their forces into two to invade both their enemies at the same time. Their targets are the most protected of their fractions. The Sentinel Army targets are planets where both the Republic and Separatist produce their army. With their army in shambles, they would have no choice but to surrender.

Currently the Senate of the Republic have made an emergency meeting to deciding on the right course of actions. The whole Senate is in a uproar about the situation. They can't believe that their most protected military base is being attack. Chancellor Palpatine is trying his best to calm everyone down but they continue to squabble to each other. It is days like these that he wish he wasn't Chancellor anymore.

Having enough, Senator Pademe decides to end the endless complaining. "Enough!" She screamed loud enough in her microphone to make everyone in the room covered their ears. "Instead of wondering and blaming each other about how this happen, we should decide on how to counteract this attack."

Palpatine never felt so happy about being friends with the young Senator. "Thank you Senator Pademe." She nods at him. "Now that we seem to calm down, let's discuss on what to do next."

* * *

Meanwhile in Raxus Secundus, the Separatist are discussing the same matter as their counterpart. And just like their counterpart, they too are having problems in getting to the real reason why they are there.

Count Dooku rubs his tired eyes. He hates politics with a passion. He was glad that once he left the Jedi Order, he wouldn't have to deal with this but he guess life has different plans for him.

"Senators please, let's try to stay on track here." How Count Dooku wish he can kill everyone here just so he doesn't have to deal with this but his Master wouldn't allow it… or would he? Dooku made a mental note to ask his Master about it later.

"Maybe instead we should discuss about on how to deal with your son Count Dooku."

Dooku raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Your son has become an increasing threat to not just us but to the Republic as well. I believe we should open up negotiations with the Republic to deal with your son so call Izini Nation."

Surprisingly the rest of the Senators are agreeing with him. Count Dooku closes his eyes and inhales slowly. It takes all of his willpower to not strike down the Senator where he stands. He sends a death glare to the man. "Very well, we shall open up channels for negotiations after this situation is settled. So let's get back on track with the current situation."

This is not good. Because of his son, he and his Master plans are slowly being ruin. After this situation is resolved he needs to discuss the matter with his Master. He wonders where he went wrong at raising his son.

He tried his best to raise his son by himself. He made sure that he received enough love to make up for his deceased wife. He even made it so he could defend himself if his life is ever in danger. He had tried his best to protect him from his Master. Dooku thought he had covered all of his tracks but it seem he underestimate him. He had done all of this and more because he care and love him as a Father should. Then why has he betrayed him so, after all he had done for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Coquer's personal ship, Coquer is checking the time on the ship's console.

"Another hour it seems." As he said that his ship got out of hyperspace.

He lands his ship on the landing pad of his family estate. He is surprise that he didn't face any troubles while landing. He had suspected some sort of defense. He double checks his gear to make sure everything is in order.

Once he exits the ship, he is greeted with the same helper droid from the last time he visit.

"General Dooku, you are expected."

Coquer raised an eyebrow. "I am?" If his Father expected him to come than does that means he knows of the true objective of the operation?

The droid bowed. "Yes. Right this way please."

He shrug and smile at the droid. "Lead the way."

He followed the droid inside the estate. It still look the same as it did two years ago. As he walked down the hallway he started to think about the past events. Many things had change in a short amount of time. Before he was naive general of the Separatist whose only wish is to be the stand up son his Father wanted him to be, but, now he is a dark lord of the Sith, leader of his own nation, and about to kill his own Father. He chuckles at the thought. How he ended up this way he would never know or care, the only thing that he cares about now is defeating his Father and coming back home in one piece.

"Through here." The droid said pointing at Count Dooku's office.

Coquer nodded at the droid and opened the door to his Father office. He notices everything is still the same. He quickly grabs his blaster pistol and aims it at his Father's chair and fires. He empties his whole magazine at the target. He might have been a little overzealous in firing his entire magazine at his Father, but he has a lot of pent up rage against him that he needed to release. He cautiously makes his way to the chair, he turns it around.

He sighs. "Of course it's empty. It would've been too easy otherwise." His ears twitch as he hears a noise.

He activates his lightsaber to block an incoming strike. He uses the force to push the assailant back. Once the assailant far enough away he takes a good look at him. He is obvious an Zabrak based on the horns that is coming out of his head like a crown and his peculiar skin color that consist of yellow and black. He is also a big man with a extremely muscular build with a double bladed lightsaber in his hand, itching to use it. He seems quite adept with it too. This might be a challenge for him.

The Zabrak got into a fighting stance, growling at his opponent. Coquer drops his pistol and activates his other lightsaber, getting into his stance. They both eye each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Losing patience, the Zabrak charges in, using the force to throw the chair at Coquer. Coquer cuts the chair into two and throws it back at his opponent. The horned giant knocks the chair to the side using pure brute strength and then he jumps at Coquer, thrusting his blade at him. Coquer blocks it by slashing downward at the last second. He uses his other blade to decapitate the Zabrak, but the Zabrak uses the other end of his weapon to block the attack. He spins his weapon, disarming Coquer in the process, and then uses the force to choke him. Coquer chuckles at the situation.

"What's so funny?" He snarled.

Coquer grins at his enemy. "It's just that, if I had a credit for every time someone chokes me with the force, I would be one rich man."

The Zabrak became angry at his comment. He strengthens the grip, preparing to break the young general's neck. Coquer continues to grin at his opponent, which further infuriates him.

His anger makes him blind to his surroundings, just what Coquer is hoping for. He uses the force to pick up his pistol, and then throws it at his head. The Zabrak loses his concentration, dropping Coquer; before he can recover, Coquer lifts him in the air and slams against the ceiling and floor multiple times before he throwing him at the door, breaking it.

Coquer picks up his lightsabers and walks towards the enemy. He focus the dark side of the force in his hand before striking it out, electrocuting him using force lightning. The power he is feeling is starting become intoxicating. Darth Bane promise of power was no lie. He never thought such power was attainable.

He stops electrocuting him when he's next to him. "Get up." The Zabrak push himself off the ground, already moving his blade to cut off his head. Coquer slices his lightsaber into two with ease, and then grabs his throat, making him lose his footing, and chokeslams him.

Coquer looks down on the man in front of him. "I said get up!"

The Zabrak uses the force to grab his now two lightsabers. He slashes both his weapons, hoping to cut Coquer in half. Coquer quickly twirls his weapons so it will be in a reverse grip. He stops them just in time. The Zabrak tries to use his superior strength to overpower him, it is is working but gradually. Coquer chuckles at his opponent show of strength. He is better than he originally thought.

The Zabrak lowers his head, deactivating his weapon as he did so. This caught Coquer off guard, he is now wide open. The yellow and black skin Zabrak charged in, planning to impale the young man with his horns. Coquer drops his lightsaber and grabs the incoming horns, getting his hands impale as he did Zabrak laughs hearing his enemy yelled out in pain. He grabs the man and lifts him off the ground. The feeling of the horns being removed so forcefully was not pleasant to say the least.

The Zabrak threw him to the book case. Coquer hit it hard, with some of the books falling off the shelf.

The Zabrak chuckles and demand Conquer, "Get up."

Coquer chuckles alongside him. His chuckling turns to laughter as he stood. The horned man growls at him. Is he up to something?

"Intel really drop a ball here. If I knew my Father has another apprentice I would've made sure to bring a camera to record your failure."

The Zabrak grabs his weapons, but they didn't even touch his fingers as they were taken by Coquer with the force. "Let's see how you are in hand-to-hand."

Coquer charges in. He aims a punch for the Zabrak face, but the alien grabs it and headbutts him. Coquer pinches his nose-he thinks its broken. The black hair general takes a couple steps back. Taking advantage of this, the Zabrak punches him in the stomach, and then follows up with punch to the face. He was about to kick him until Coquer grabbed his legs and lifted his elbow up in order to strike down on his knee, planning on breaking it. Once his elbow made contact, the horned crown Zabrak grunted in pain. Coquer sweeps his other foot, still holding onto his leg, pinning him down. The Zabrak protect his face as Coquer repeatedly punches him. The Zabrak is taking a beating of a lifetime. He needs to get out of under the young general quickly before he sustains permanent head damage.

As Coquer goes to punch him again, the Zabrak hooks both of his arms under his and headbutt him once more. And again. And again. And again. This made Coquer falter on his onslaught, wondering why the alien keeps on headbutting him. And giving the Zabrak the opportunity to use the force to push him off of him. Now having some breathing room, he gives himself some distance from Coquer.

The yellow black skin Zabrak is frustrated on the beating he received. He is a proud warrior under tutelage of a Sith Lord. This boy shouldn't be a challenge to him. In fact, he should be groveling on the floor, begging for mercy. How, how did this happen?!

He was taken out of his thoughts noticing Coquer running towards him. He runs towards him as well; he will not back down from a fight. He aims a punch at his face. In one quick motion, Coquer blocks it by guiding it away with his palm. He then kicks the back of the Zabrak's knee that Coquer elbowed earlier, causing the alien to fall to his knees. He expertly gets behind him and hits the back of his neck with his elbow. The once strong proud horned giant, is now laying almost motionless and defeated on the floor after that hit.

Coquer kicks him so that he can see his face. He activates his weapons. "I'm not gonna lie, you are pretty good. My Father teaches his apprentices well." He steps on the man's chest, placing both his lightsabers in a scissor formation, preparing to behead him. "Before you die, what is your name? I will make sure to remember it."

"Savage Opress," He says with a growl.

Coquer grunted as a response before slicing off one of Savage's arm. He scream out in pain. "Tell your Master, that he is no longer in control of this planet. As of today, I am the new Count of Serenno." He deactivates his weapons and walks to his new desk.

Savage grudgingly left, knowing that he has failed his mission. His Master had ordered him to protect his home because he had a vision about losing it. He had taken a helper droid to pilot the ship to ally space.

* * *

Coquer sits on his new desk and presses a button to check the time. It is about time for phase two of the operation. He decided to count down.

"5"

On Kamino, the 5th and 10th fleet had taken out half of the enemy forces and had troops on the ground. They know it is about time for phase two of the operation. They had order a full retreat.

"4"

On Mustafar, Asori notices the Sentinel Army in full retreat. They were winning, hell they already won but they still retreat. Her superior officer order her to set up a defensive perimeter in case they come back. Asori knows they won't come back. She smiles thinking about phase two.

"3"

On the Izini base, Miram make sure her agents on Coruscant and Raxus Secundus are ready for phase two. She knows that today will be a day to remember. It will go down in infamy as being the biggest military strike in history.

"2"

Watt is patiently waiting for the fleets to return to the Izini capital planet. It must admit, it only thought of phase two of Operation: Tremor from being around Coquer a lot. His unconventionality had rubbed off on him. It is sure the operation will succeed in its objective.

"1"

On Coruscant, Cipher 9 is walking towards a shuttle on bound to leave the planet. At the sametime, on Raxus Secundus, Cipher 1 is doing exactly same thing as Cipher 9. They both hope everything goes as plan.

"0" Coquer smiles deviously as he says the number.

* * *

As Senators of both the Republic and Separatist hear news of the Sentinel Army retreating, the buildings housing then explodes. Both of the buildings contain enough explosions to blow up a heavy class cruisers two times over.

* * *

Back at Serenno, Coquer got a call. "Was it successful Harivi?"

"Yes sir. The operation went off with no problems."

"Good. I want a full detail report from all whom are involved by the time I get back."

"Yes sir."

Coquer ended the call and walked towards the window, staring at the garden. Operation: Tremor true objective was sending a message. A message saying that they can strike at their homes or their most protected bases anytime his army desired and still win. Sending invasion forces to Mustafar and Kamino was just a ploy for the Senators to hold a meeting. Afterwards, Miram agents set up explosives at their building to kill most of them. Originally the operation was kill enemy military leaders but Coquer decided against it. To show how weak they actually are, you must destroy something that symbolize their beliefs. He decided on the Senate buildings. This is also sends fear to those who oppose him, maybe some will join him out of fear. It may also make their civilians go against their government, claiming they can't protect them anymore. Coquer made a mental note to order Miram agents to do such a thing.

Coquer stretches a bit before leaving his office. "Might as well tell the people of Serenno who their new Count is."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the operation and the fight with Savage. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to upload a small tid bit with Ventress later on today. So look forward to that.  
**


	21. Ventress Encounter 4: C & V Home

**Ventress Encounter #4: Coquer's &amp; Ventress Home**

* * *

Coquer has just got back from setting up his new administration on Serenno. It took alot longer than he thought it would take. He entered the planet by masking his ship signature, he wants one day by himself to relax after all the work he did. A day off isn't going to kill anyone. Well, it shouldn't after the operation his army pulled off. His enemies should still be counting the dead and trying to build up their army for a offensive attack against him.

He entered his home in the middle of the night. He silently tried to walk to his bedroom. He doesn't want to wake up-

"Home so soon?" Ventress asks in the darkness.

Coquer flinches when he hears his girlfriend voice. Of course she still be awake. He was trying to sneak in so he wouldn't wake her, but that plan failed marvelously. He used the force to turn on the light of the living room. He saw that Ventress is in the middle of their living room with most of their furniture push to the side.

He sat down on the couch. "Why are you up, it's late?"

"I was meditating." She got up from her meditating position and sat on the couch with him.

He faced her with a raised eyebrow "This late?"

She rest her arm on the armrest, resting head on her knuckles, looking at the other direction. "I was trying to keep myself at ease."

At ease? He place his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong that you had to meditate to keep yourself at ease?"

She shrugs his hand off of her shoulder. "You know why."

He does? What did he do that makes her worry? He hit himself on the head for being so dumb and inconsiderate. He had forgot to call her to tell him he was okay. He was so busy bringing down his Father's allies and putting up his own administration that he forgot to call her. How could he do that to her especially how she almost broke out in tears when he departed.

He grabs her chin, and gently turns her to face him. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was okay. That was stupid and inconsiderate of me." He smiles softly at her, hoping that his winning smile will make her less anger at him.

"Damn right it was." She grabs his hand and holds on to it, cherishing him being next to her. She was worrying herself to death thinking the worst had happened to him. She had heard from other soldiers that the operation was a success but she had heard nothing of his status. She was debating to herself whether or not to go to Serenno herself to find out. Looking at him now, she doesn't know why she was so worry. He always keeps his word.

She snuggles against him. "I miss you."

He gently kiss the top of her head while bringing her closer. "I miss you too."

They stay like that for almost an hour. Though Coquer doesn't want to ruin the moment they are having, it is getting late and he doesn't want her and himself to sleep on the couch.

He lets go off Ventress and smiles warmly. "Come on, let's go to bed."

She smirks at him. "Is that an invitation?" She said in a teasing tone.

Coquer blushes furiously. He hates it when she teases him like that. Sure he is healthy 22 year old man and he does think about that kind of stuff at times, but that doesn't mean he wants to do it. Well, he does want to do it but UGH nevermind.

Ventress chuckles seeing a embarrassed Coquer. In her opinion, an embarrassed Coquer is a adorable Coquer.

He got up from the couch. "You just love teasing me, huh?"

She got up from the couch and closed the distance of the two. She gently places her hand on his chest. "What if I wasn't teasing?"

Coquer's eyes shot wide open. Is she being serious? Nah, she can't be. She must be teasing him again... But what if she is serious? Then this would be his first time. Would he even satisfy her? This is nerve wrecking!

Before he does anything he needs to confirm she wants to do this. "Are you sure?"

Ventress rolls her eyes at him. She kisses him, adding tongue to it, savoring the feel and taste of Coquer's. "I'm sure." She said, oh so seductively. That confirms it alright.

"Okay."

They walk to their room. Coquer is a nervous wreck. He can't believe he is about to have sex. Little did he know that this is also Ventress first time. Though she might not act like it, she never had sex in her life, hell Coquer is her first boyfriend ever. She wants her first to be with him. He is the first person since her deceased Jedi Master that actually cares about her. He is the first person to ever love her. Losing her virginity to him was never a question of if, but when, and now is a good to time for her.

She looks to her left to see that Coquer is nervous, like, really nervous. She can't blame him, she is nervous as hell too but at least she knows how to hide it.

She sighs. If he isn't ready then she isn't ready. She holds his hand. "It is okay if you're not ready. I understand. I prefer that both of us are ready rather than one of us regretting it."

Hearing that made Coquer calm down a bit. He guesses that he isn't ready for sex, but he is happy that Ventress understands. A small smile form on his lips. "Thanks and sorry."

She lets go of his hand and lays down on her side of their bed. "Whatever, just go to bed. It's late."

He chuckles at her way of showing affection at times. He lays down on his side of their bed. He turns off the light and closes his eyes.

Feeling like someone is watching him, he turns over to see that Ventress was looking at him. She couldn't sleep, she hopes watching Coquer sleep would do the same for her. He smile at her. He grabs her waist, pulling her closer. He places her head underneath his chin, with his hand over her body. He uses his other hand to hold her hand. He closes his eyes again.

"I love you." He said as he started to fall asleep.

Ventress smiles at hearing those words. She snuggles closer to him. "I love you too," she says as she closes her eyes.

With that, they both fell asleep, dreaming about their future..together.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the probably going to be the closest you all will get for a lemon scene between the two characters. **

**Till Next Time**


	22. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Chapter 15: Aftermath**

* * *

_**0 minutes after Operation: Tremor**_

Padme wakes up in complete darkness. She wonders what happened and tries to figure out where she is. Feeling a sharp pain in her stomach jogs her memories. She was in a meeting to discuss the Sentinel Army with the Senate then suddenly, boom, everything went black. It reminds her of the time when bounty hunter Cad Bane held her and some of the Senate's as hostages. But the situation she is in doesn't feel like someone wants her alive.

She tries to move again to only be stopped from the excruciating pain from the same spot as before. Padme cursed from the pain. It would help if she could see; she would at least be able to assess the wound and hopefully clean it up before help arrived.

Just on the thought of help arriving, she hears people talking and walking above her. She must have gotten buried from the rubble of the attack. She places her hand on the spot that is hurting her. She mentally grimaced feeling a warm gooey like liquid. It's her blood no doubt.

Padme breathes in through her nose, then exhales through her mouth. She needs to tell her rescuers that she is here. "Help! I'm down here!" She coughs from her throat being slightly dry. "I'm wounded! Help, please!"

…

…

…

Padme starts hearing the rubble on top of her being moved around and people conversing with each other. When a beam of light hit her straight in the eye, she flinches from it, but she embrace it too. She never thought she would be so happy to see light again. As more pieces of the rubble is being removed, more light fills the cramp spot she is in. When she saw her rescuers' face, they looked shock to see her. Why?

She found her answers when she look at the spot she placed her hand at. There's an piece of metal going right through her.

* * *

_**30 minutes after Operation: Tremor**_

News of the attack on the Senate of the Republic and the Separatist are all over the net. It quickly found its way to Shilila. Upon hearing the news, she immediately retreated to her quarters, seething in anger. She had warned the council that the boy should get eliminated. The force is all out of flux now. The dark side is almost completely overpowering the light. She knows that the boy is the cause of this.

Once she entered an empty room, she waved her hand in front of the wall across from her. The wall opened up to reveal an holocommunicator. Shilila knows that the council will call a meeting soon to decide what to do after the events of today, but before that, she needs to clean up a certain mess. She pressed the button and waited for the person to answer.

Almost as soon as she press the button, the caller picked up. The caller, Kruonir, wonders why his Master is calling him.

"Three years," She started. "Three long years you had, and you haven't even attempted to assassinate the son of Dooku."

Kruonir's breath hitched. He didn't expect to hear about that. He gulped. "M-M-Mast-"

"You know what to call me when we are alone." Her eyes momentarily flashed an amber yellow before going back to their hazel brown.

Kruonir kneels to show respect to his Master. "My Lord, I-I-I tried to locate him. But as soon as I heard he was on the battlefield, he disappeared once again. Please forgive me. I now know of his home, please let me make this right."

Shilila raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Her subordinate knows of his location. That's terrific. She needs good news. "Send it to me." She ordered.

"Of course my Lord." He took out an datapad and immediately sent the coordinates to his master.

Shilila hears her personal computer going off. Perfect. She grins deviously while thinking about the future. She quickly replaces her smirk with her lips in a thin line. "Thank you Kruonir. Now, what did I said about failing me?"

Kruonir eyes widened. He quickly stood up to face his Master so he could beg for a second chance. Before he had a chance to, Shilila broke his neck through the force. Evidence of her involvement going against the council will not be allowed. In this case, she can blame Coquer for the death of Kruonir which will hopefully provoke the council to show the galaxy of her secret order.

She waved her hand in front of the holocommunicator before going to her computer. She memorized the coordinates of Coquer's home before crushing her computer with the force. She can manipulate some of the initiates of her order into telling the council she is away when asked where she is.

Shilila picks up her lightsaber before leaving her room. "Like they always say, if you want to do something right, do it yourself."

* * *

_**1 hour after Operation: Tremor**_

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair. He looks at an unconscious Padme. She should have been safe. She was in the Grand Convocation Chamber for god sakes! How, how did this happen! Anakin suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees his former Master, Obi-Wan, comforting him with his touch. Anakin calmed down a bit. He can't believe he wasn't able to help his beloved.

A door open and a doctor walked in. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to face the professional. The doctor's grim face was all that Anakin needs to know-the news isn't good.

Anakin quickly rushed to the doctor. "Doctor, is she going to be okay?"

Obi-Wan knows how much Padme means to his former padawan since they all are good friends. He reeled Anakin away from the doctor so the professional could breathe.

He lets go of his best friend once he was next to him. "Sorry about that. Please, tell us what's her situation is like."

The doctor cleared her throat. "She is going to make a full recovery." The two Jedi released a breath of fresh air. "But," The doctor sighed. "The child she had wasn't so lucky."

Both of the Jedi's jaws dropped wide open, and their eyes widened in shock of what they just heard.

"Child?" Obi-Wan wanted to confirm they heard correctly.

The doctor nodded in affirmation. "Yes. She was four months pregnant. The metal debris that was in her abdomen, killed the unborn baby." She faced the Senator. "It's never easy losing a child, especially in an circumstances she was in." She faced the two Jedi. "Senator Padme wi-"

The doctor continued talking but it was in deaf ears to Anakin. A child. Padme is with child. He starts making a fist, squeezing it tightly. Padme _was_ with child. His child. His unborn baby boy or girl. His _dead_ unborn baby boy or girl. Anakin calmly left the room ignoring the calls Obi-Wan is giving him. Padme is in the hospital because of him. His unborn child is dead because of him. All because he is weak.

Anakin left the hospital and entered a taxi to go to where he keeps his ship. No, it's not because of him, it's because of Coquer, or Dooku II, or whatever he calls himself nowadays. He arrived at the hangar where he keeps his ship. He enters in it and enters in coordinates in which Republic Intelligence believes Coquer's home is located.

When his ship is off the ground and in the air, tears start rolling down his cheeks. He lets out a blood curling scream to release the pent up emotion he is feeling. Pieces of electronics were crushed from him subconsciously using the force.

"Coquer, I'm coming for you." Anakin then slips into hyperspace.

* * *

_**1 hour 30 minutes after Operation: Tremor**_

Dooku is on-board his solar sailer with Raxus Secundus already out of sight. A sigh full of regret and sorrow escaped his lips. This is not how he thought being a Father will be. Maybe, just maybe, he should have listen to Yoda and follow the Jedi Code. He wouldn't have met his current Master. He wouldn't have to kill his padawan to prove his loyalty. He wouldn't have become an dark lord of the Sith. He wouldn't have met _her_. Dooku violently shook his head on the thought.

"What was I thinking?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry Zen for even thinking of that." His thoughts now drift from his deceased wife to their son. He knows what he has to do. He knows what his Master is going to order him to do.

Dooku twirls around his chair to face his holocommunicator. He pressed the button and waited for his Master to answer. A small hologram of his Master, Darth Sidious appeared, and he looks...please. Why?

"Darth Tyranus, your son has become a liability." The old dark lord of Sith started. "He and his pathetic army needs to be taken care off immediately."

Dooku's jaw tense slightly. He sure doesn't mince words. "What is thy bidding my Master?"

Sidious chuckled. "You know what needs to be done."

"Master, please, let me talk to my son. I'm sur-" Dooku's breath hitched, his throat is closing.

His villainous Master's dark chuckling drowns out the sound of him gasping for air. "You will do as I wish my apprentice. I can end your life even through this hologram." He releases his grasp on the man. "The coordinates to his home will be sent to you shortly. Go and kill your son, or face horrors like no other."

The call ends with that threat. Dooku rubs his sore throat. At least he didn't electrocute him this time. He swirled his chair back to face the ship controls. He just received the coordinates to his son's home. He entered them in his computer then entered into hyperspace.

Count Dooku rubs his new robotic leg that he received after the attack on the Separatist Senate. He's still not used to it but he will be when he meets his son.

"Kill my own son, or be tortured by a Sith lord." He reached inside his shirt to take out a picture of a middle aged couple. He looks at the women of the picture and smiled. "You would know what to do Zen."

* * *

_**2**** hours after Operation: Tremor**_

Ashoka just took off in her ship from an Republic Cruiser that was in the orbit of Kamino. She was one of the commanders that was close by who had received the call of help from the planet. But almost as soon as she arrived, the Sentinel Army left. Knowing how Coquer thinks, she immediately ordered the ships to set up defensive perimeter around the whole planet, worrying for a surprise attack. And she was right, there was a surprise attack, but not where she thought it was going to be at.

"What the hell Coquer? You said you have honor, but then you just kill innocents for no reason like your damn Father!" She banged her hand against the wall. She sighed as she rested her head against the controls of her ship. "I guess I should start calling you Dooku II.," she said softly. Although he looks like his Father, she thought he was different.

"Commander Tano, this is the Resolute. What have you left the cruiser?" Her ship's radio goes off.

She jump sightly from the voice that came out of nowhere. Ashoka mentally cursed at herself. She thought she got away with no traces of her leaving. "Um, I'm following an order."

"A order, ma'am?" The Clone on the other side of the radio does not sound convince.

"Yes, Master Kenboi had inform me that Master Anakin has information on Coquer's current location, and he wants me to meet up with Anakin to do recon." She calmly stated.

"Don't you mean General Dooku II, ma'am?"

She cleared her throat. Coquer sounded better to her than his real name. She wants to remember Coquer and the time they shared, and not Dooku II who just ordered his army to killed innocents. "Yes, sorry, just a slip of a tongue." She chuckled nervously.

"Okay ma'am. Good luck with your mission Commander Tano. Resolute out." The Clone ends the transmission.

Ashoka let out a breath of relief. What she said isn't really false, per se. Obi-Wan did told her that Anakin just flew off without telling anyone where he is going to. But knowing her Master, he is on the way to Coquer's current location. It's a good thing her Master's ship has special ship signature she could follow.

"Coquer, I don't know what happened to you in such a short time." She gently pressed her fingers against her lips, remembering the short time they had shared in Geonosis. "But I will show you the errors in your ways." She entered in the coordinates and slipped into hyperspace. She glance at her lightsabers on her belt. "I hope I don't have to use them against you," She thought of her Master. "Or you Master."

* * *

_**4 hours after Operation: Tremor**_

Coquer is currently meditating with his girlfriend in their homes garden. Earlier, he surprised his council with his appearance. The look on their faces was amusing for him, and he was pleased that they have the information he wanted when he did arrived. They suggested to him that he should send their enemies a message for a chance to surrender since their government should still be in chaos as well as their army. But he decided against it.

Coquer knows that they are weak, and with his spies in their government and military, he could completely wipe them from the face of the galaxy and its stead, an empire will rise. His Master's vision is only in hands reach away.

He opened one of his eyes and stared at Ventress. "Hey Ven?"

An annoyed sigh left her lips. "Yes?" Why must he always talked during their mediating sessions.

"If I ordered my army to destroy the Republic and the Separatist till there is only rubble and bones of their dead left, what would you do?"

Ventress opened her eyes wide from the question. He is no longer thinking of just ruling, he is thinking of completely destroying everyone and everything relating to the enemy till his nation is the only one standing. He's thinking like a Sith.

"Would it be easier to just subjugate them rather than destroying them?" She don't want him become a Sith.

He hummed to signified he heard her. "I'm a bit surprise." He got up from the ground and stretched his arms. "Back when we were in the Separatist, you didn't care if you kill a whole village of children if it leads to results."

"Well things change." She closed her eyes to resume her meditating. "Well, it's just my op-"

"But you didn't answer my question." Coquer walks in front of Ventress then crouches down to be on eye level to her. "What would you do if I commence with that plan?"

She can feel her boyfriend eyes burning into her own. He wants answer that bad. "Like I told you back when you started your little army." She smirks at him, her eyes still closed. "I always wanted to know what it is like to date the future leader of the galaxy."

Coquer chuckled. She still has a sense of humor. But he can sense doubt and fear from her. "Ventress, you don't want me to follow through with that plan, do you?"

Ventress stayed quiet for a bit, a little too long for Coquer's liking. It seems she can't talk her way out of this. "What would you do if I said no?" She opens her eyes and stares right into his. "What would you do if I said I don't want you to follow the Sith ways?"

She doesn't want him to be a Sith? Coquer is confused at where this comes from. But that confusion was replaced with caution. He quickly stands up, closing his eyes, and tries to focus on the force.

When he opens his eyes, he turned away from Ventress and began walking away. "Ventress, raise the alarms and get ready for intruders."

"Intruders?" Ventress stood up also. "You sure?"

"Yes, I sensed them through the force. Get everyone ready for combat."

* * *

_**4 hours 30 minutes after Operation: Tremor**_

Chancellor Palpatine is in his office after the terrible attack on the Senate. A devious smile grace his lips. "Now let's see if the boy can kill his Father and Anakin to become my new apprentice."

Palpatine had staged events so that the boy can be where he is today. Maybe not necessarily in this way, but the boy progressed far better than he could hope. Either way, it does not affect his end goal. The Jedi order shall be no more and he will be in control of the galaxy alongside his new apprentice. Whether it would be Anakin or Coquer, matters not to him. Both are strong in the force. All that matters is that his plans won't get ruined.

He pressed a button on his desk to initiate a call. The person answered.

"Thank you for informing me about the operation ahead of time, Miram. Your skills in espionage are second to none."

"Thank you for your praise my Lord."

Such a loyal tool she is. He knew it was the right decision to entrust her with this mission. "Darth Tyranus and my future apprentice are on the way to kill the boy. Make sure they reach him with ease. They must fight, am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord. Nothing will stand in their way to the target." She paused a moment. Palpatine can hear sirens, yelling, and explosions going off in the background. It seems they are ahead of schedule. "I must go my Lord."

The call ended. The Chancellor turned his chair around to look out the window. A random thought came into his mind. "Coquer, huh?" The same name as the man who killed the Emperor of the Sith Empire during old Republic. "Hehehe, are you trying to tell me something Count Dooku?"

* * *

**A/N: How did you folks like the chapter? It took me awhile to write this baby out because I didn't know how I should end it what dialogue the characters should had. Oh, the child that Pademe had was not the Skywalker twins. I just want to clear that up. I'm currently typing the next chapter up and I hope you enjoy that one as well. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and all that cool stuff.**

**Till Next Time.**


	23. Chapter 16: Checkmate

**Chapter 16: Checkmate**

* * *

Count Dooku is following a droid to his son's office. The droid had informed him that his son wanted to speak to him. The wise man knows this is a trap, but if it's a chance to speak to his only offspring, he will take that chance.

The droid led him to a room with big doors. Before the droid made their presence known it was interrupted by Coquer.

"Enter." Coquer said, his voice booming with authority.

The droid open the door and Dooku walk inside the office. In the first time in over three years, worrying about his only son safety and well-being, he sees him in front of him, standing tall, his hands folded behind him, a confident grin gracing his face. A perfect copy of what he looked like when he was at that age.

Coquer starts walking towards his Father. "Leave us Jigsaw."

The droid bowed to show its respect. "General." The droid close the door when it left the room.

The two Sith lords watch each other in silence. Coquer is quite surprised to see his Father with a robotic prosthetic leg. He assume must have received it during his army's recent operation.

"Father."

"Son."

Count Dooku is wondering what he can do. He can already tell his son wants him dead just by looking into his eyes. Should he let his son end his life?

"You know, we never finished our game of chess from when I first started in your army."

He's right. Back when Coquer was part of the Separatist, they were both busy so they never had a chance to continue the game.

Coquer waves his hand at his desk, revealing a small hologram of a chess board from underneath them. "Would you like to finish it? For old time sake."

Dooku look at the hologram. If he can recall correctly, his son had never beaten him. He faced his son. "Lets."

The game is the same as before. To get the edge over his son, Dooku sacrificed his Queen at the last second to get rid of his opponent's Queen, bringing Coquer into check. Before Coquer could respond, he had to leave for his first mission.

Dooku studied the board to see if there's any future plays his son may do. "If I remember correctly, I had you in check."

"Indeed you did Father."

Coquer moves his King out of check. Dooku moves his Pawn forward. Coquer responds with taking the Pawn with his Bishop.

They continue their game of chess, with neither giving the other a chance to win. Coquer moves his Rook up two spaces. "Check."

"Why?" The former Count of Serenno is growing tired of this game. "Why son?" He just can't understand why his son is doing all of this.

"Why what Father?" Coquer cupped his chin, thinking on future plays. "Why I betrayed you? Why I started a army to fight yours? Why I wish for you to die?" He looks up from the board to look at his Father. "Or why I got you in check? You need to be more specific."

Dooku moves his King out of check. "You know what I'm talking about."

Coquer continues with his aggressive play style. "You know Father, when I was younger I looked up to you. You were the Count of our home planet, you were a respected member of the Jedi Order before you left them to be with Mother. You were everything I thought a Father to be, kind, loving, fair." He watched as his Rook was taken. "But my view of you changed when you sent me away."

Count Dooku is now on the defensive. "I sent you away because I fear for your safety. I did not want my Master to learn of your existence."

"Excuses!" Coquer snarled at his unfazed Father. He took a big breath to calm down. "Regardless, I still followed you because I knew you cared for me. I became a loyal puppet for you to use. But I slowly began to resent you for not telling the galaxy whom I really was. It wasn't until Ventress discovered that I have a connection to the force did my resentment for you turned to hatred."

Dooku moved his King so it won't get in check. "Why did you start to hate me then and not before?"

"Because of the same reason as to why I loved you in the beginning. I wanted to be just like you. A powerful force wielding Sith Lord. I originally had thought that you sent me away because I didn't have a connection to the force. I thought that you saw me as an disappointment." Coquer sacrificed his Knight to get his Father's Bishop with his Pawn. "So when I learned that I actually have the potential to use the force by someone who is still an apprentice, I wondered why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell you because the connection you had was weak and," Dooku pause to think his next set of words carefully. "I was having second thoughts about my original goal with you."

Coquer raised a eyebrow with great curiosity. "What may that be?"

"Us ruling the galaxy together." Dooku moves his last Knight to corner his opponent's King. "Check."

"What changed?" Coquer cupped his chin to think how to get out of check.

"I soon learned that my Master isn't someone who can be taken care of with ease. I believed we both would die if we went against him." His son moves his Pawn in front of his King to get out of check. "And because I remembered a promise I made with your Mother."

Coquer chuckled. "Oh this gotta be good. What did you promised my dead _Mother_. Is it to make sure I stay sa-" Suddenly Coquer's throat closed shut and he slowly start rising from his chair.

Dooku now has his famous scowl gracing the old Sith's face. His right arm is stretched out, his hand twitching to become a complete fist to snap his son's neck for disrespecting his deceased wife. "Say what you must of me, _junior_. But you will not speak ill of your Mother." He flexes his hand causing his son to be push by the force, hitting his desk. "It seems I know where I went wrong with raising you." He stood up from his chair. "I didn't teach you how to respect the deceased or your elders."

"Teach me?" Coquer placed his hand on his desk as support to get up. "The only thing you taught me, is how to kill! From fencing, to martial arts. From the hellish training to become an DAMN Commander, to knowing how to show no fear in face of death. From simulations to destroy ships, to knowing how to siege planets into submission." Coquer walk towards his Father and the chess board. He grasped his last Pawn. "After I use what you taught me, _Tyranus_. I will destroy everything you love and care for." He moves the Pawn to the other side and replaces it with a Queen. "Then Ventress and I will move on to the Republic." Coquer continues to take his Father's pieces. "Your age is over. Soon you will be only a story to be told to children while I, Darth Havoc will rule the galaxy with a mighty Empire." He slams his King next to his opponent's King. "Checkmate."

Count Dooku observes the board. His son trapped his King in a corner with his King and Queen. But his mind was not in the game anymore, but instead into what his son just declared. He goes by Darth Havoc now, and he identify him as Tyranus. He no longer view him as a Father but an opposing Sith Lord.

He looks into his son's eyes. His unwavering yellow eyes says enough to him. Dooku's hopes were just shot square in the face with a blaster rifle. There's no talking out of this.

"It seems so, Havoc." Dooku clap his hands. "Congratulations, you've finally beat me."

Darth Havoc stood up straight and watched his opponent across from him. There's no turning back now, he officially gave up his name for his Sith name. "Thank you, Tyranus."

Suddenly, Havoc activates his lightsaber and tries to cut his opponent in half, but Dooku sees this happening a mile away, and activates his curved hilt lightsaber to parry the attack. Havoc uses the force to push him away from him to get some space.

Dooku got into his famous Makashi stance. "One last chance son," He points his lightsaber towards his opponent. "Step down and I will make sure my Master won't harm you." And hopefully become a family again.

Havoc mirrors his opponent's stance. He wants to beat him by using the same style that made him famous as a duelist. "I don't think so Tyranus. What is the only reality of the Sith?"

Dooku sighed. "There can only be two." He hopes Zen will forgive him on what he's about to do.

They both dash at each other, knowing that only one Dark Lord of the Sith will survive today.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not the big climactic battle you were looking forward to but I was planning on writing this chapter since the first one. I will try to write the next one before Star Wars: episode seven comes out but since I'm rewatching the TV series before watching the rest of the series, I probably won't get a chance.**


	24. Chapter 17:Preparation for the End:Prt 1

**Chapter 17: Preparation for the End: Part One **

* * *

Count Dooku and Darth Havoc continue to trade blows with each other. Both determine to end the other's life. From afar one can confuse the battle of life and death with an exotic form of dancing. As one goes for the killing blow, the other effortlessly parries it. As skilled duelist as they are, even the most inexperienced can tell Havoc is at the disadvantage. Is it because of the lack of skill due to Havoc's late training? Or is it because his Father is simply too much for him? Either way, it infuriates the young Sith...and Dooku can sense that.

The ex-Count of Serenno can sense the anger flowing out of his opponent like water rushing out of a broken dam. It is making his connection to the dark side of the force stronger. If the situation was different, he would have been proud. His son is as strong as he had hoped he would have been. Strong enough for them to take on his Master and rule the galaxy as Father and Son.

But as his son cuts off the chain that keeps his cloak on his shoulder in an attempt to slice him in half, the only feeling he knows now is regret. He regrets not telling his son that he has a connection to the force. He regrets hiding their family connection. He regrets listening to the Sith that is his Master. He regrets… he regrets leaving the Jedi Order for her. For Zen.

No matter how many times he wishes that he did not have these thoughts, they keep popping back in his mind. Was the short blissful time they shared worth all the anguish he is feeling now? Was it worth it?

He struck both of his hands at his son, creating lightning; before it reaches its target, Havoc matches it with his own force lightning. Both of them try focusing more power into their attack in an attempt to overwhelm the other. With the sound of his son's villainous cackling reminding him of his Master, he finally reached his answer.

It was not worth it.

* * *

Miram and two squads of soldiers are trying to hold of Anakin Skywalker. He recently had cut down a whole platoon of her soldiers without breaking a sweat. A pissed off Jedi is quite a scary sight. She peered out of cover to gain sight of her target. This is probably the first time in her life she is actually scare of her life. The rogue Jedi is walking like he is out on a Sunday stroll with nothing but destruction and death behind him.

She turned to one of the soldiers. "Private, get a rocket on that Jedi!"

The soldier nodded then preceded to remove the rocket launcher off his shoulder. He aimed at the Jedi. "Firing rocket!" He warned his comrades before pressing the trigger.

The rocket zoom across the battlefield to one soon to be dead Jedi. Anakin use the force to stir the rocket to hit the wall. Correction, the still alive Jedi. Miram can see why her Master would want him to be his apprentice. He is quite powerful.

Thinking of that, how is she going to guide him to Coquer without breaking her cover. She shot off a couple of rounds at the Jedi, but they were reflected back at her. She got back in cover just in time before it reached her. She suddenly hears her holocommunicator going off.

She takes it out of her back pocket to answer it. Her eyes widen when she saw it was her Master. She must pretend to not know who he is. "Who are you and how did you-"

"Prepare for Order 66." Her Master calmly cut her off before ending the call.

Order 66?! She did not think that order would be issued anytime soon. Something must have happen back at Coruscant to move up the time schedule.

She aim her blaster rifle at the soldier who fired the rocket. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "What are you doing ma'-" He was killed before he could finished his sentence.

Before the other soldier can figured out what just happen, Miram quickly fired upon the rest of her comrades. One charged at her with a war cry. She tossed him her weapon distracted her long enough for the double agent to snapped the neck of the individual and grabbing her knife to throw it at the last surviving member of her squad.

Miram looks at the dead bodies around her. None of them seem like they are pretending. Just as she is about to pick up a random weapon, the familiar sound of buzzing of a lightsaber was next to her ear.

"Stand up slowly." Anakin ordered. Miram kept her hands open and over her hand as she stood up. "Where is he?"

"The man you are looking for and his Father are down that hallway." She points to the left. "Take a right at the end of the hallway and you will see a room with giant doors at the end." She knows she must comply or she will have one less head on her shoulders.

Anakin glances at the dead bodies around them. He saw her killed her comrades with no hesitation. "Why did you kill them?"

She glance behind him. "Because of my Master's plan."

He growls at the answer. "Why would Coquer order you to kill your own troops?" Just thinking of the man makes him angrier.

She smirks. "Who said he was my Master?" Miram can see the confused look of the man. She can take advantage of this situation. "My Master has a proposal for you."

Anakin brought his blade closer to her neck. "Why would I listen to a double agent?"

"Because he can teach you on how to protect the one you love most. Padme."

Just as she uttered that name, her throat felt like someone is clamping it shut. She suddenly was lifted off the ground and turned to face the reason why she is in her current state. She can see the corruption of the dark side has affected the Jedi. His eyes are amber yellow as just like Coquer's.

"Who is your Master?"

"I will tell you, but first, ever heard of the tale of Darth Plagueis?" Even being choke to near death, Miram continue to smirk at the fallen Jedi.

* * *

Shilia just killed another unhelpful soldier. She must applaud their loyalty to their leader. Even with death staring right in their eyes, they would not give up his location. She can hear more fighting outdoors. Maybe he is fighting with his troops? She activate her special lightsaber. It is a guard shoto lightsaber, or more commonly called, a lightsaber tonfa. She slice open a new door to outside from the wall next to her. She calmly walk out to be welcome with a squad of soldiers and droids pointing their weapons at her.

"Stand down Jedi!" One of the soldiers demanded.

"Jedi?" Shilia started laughing. "I'm no Jedi, nor am I Sith. I am what they label as Gray. Something much more-"

The enemy did not let her finish her sentence as they open fire at her. She scowl as they interrupted her. She quickly called upon the force to make a barrier of lightning to shield herself from the blaster bolts. She then threw her tonfa to cut the heads off the individuals who, not only dared to fired their weapons at her, but also interrupt someone who is on the Council of Balance.

She let down her barrier when she is confident only one of them is alive. She still needs to kill a specific thorn to her side after all. The only soldier alive in his squad fires his weapon uncontrollably at the individual in front of him, missing almost all of his shots. Shilia caught her tonfa shaped lightsaber when it came back to her.

She deflected all blaster bolts that were, surprisingly, aimed at her with the soldier wild firing of his weapon. One would think when you are afraid for your life, you would make sure to aim before firing. She used the force to pull the man's weapon to her so that she could slice it in half. She stood menacingly at the man who is now groveling on the ground.

"W-w-w-who are you?"

In all honestly, she is glad he asked the question. "Depends on who you asked. To those of the Jedi Order, I am a deceased Jedi Master whom they label a Gray Jedi. To those of the Sith, I am Light Sith that needs to be purge." She activate her white bladed tonfa and placed it underneath his chin. "But to you, I am Shilia of the Knight Order and member of Council of Balance." She move her weapon upward, cutting the soldier face, scarring him and blinding him in his right eye. "And depending on your answer you might live through this encounter."

* * *

Palpatine relaxes back in his chair, feeling content in the current events. His agent in the Separatist finally came forth to the Senate as an Ambassador to form an alliance to fight the growing threat known as the Izini Nation. The Chancellor is quite please that the time had finally come for to set forth this phase of his plan.

He just finished signing the document which outlines that the Republic will see the Confederacy of Independent Systems as a separate form of government and that they will work together to fight a common enemy. Most people of the Republic found this acceptable since Coquer's army has been more troubling than those that they used to call enemies, especially since in the document the Republic will establish a base on each other planets for security reasons. And more importantly they would have to follow laws that are specifically passed by him, thanks to his agent in their Senate.

Now both armies are about to do simultaneous strategic attacks on all Izini control planets, now that they have enough troops for such an operation. And since such a thing is leading to even a bigger war than what it was initially intended, the Senate practically gave control of all of Republic space to the Chancellor Palpatine in promise of security and safety thus forming the first Galactic Empire. Now, the only thing that can stop him are the Jedi but that problem would be non-existing soon.

His personal holocommunicator started beeping. It might be one of his loyal cohorts to congratulate him or maybe his Separatist agent to negotiate his role in his new Empire. He answers it and is surprised to see Anakin Skywalker on the line. "Anakin, my boy, how are you? May I ask how did you-"

"Darth Sidious."

Hearing his Sith name, he immediately told his bodyguards to leave. He places attention back to the Jedi. "Who told you?"

"Your spy."

If his trusted agent told him of his secret identity, then she must have a reason. "I see, and since I do not see the Jedi barging in my office, I assume you did not tell them."

"Yes because I want to confirm one thing from you."

"And what's that?" Palpatine starts to grin in excitement. It seems his apprentice has chose him.

"Is it possible to learn what Darth Plagueis knows? Can I really protect the ones I love from death?"

"Not from a Jedi,...my apprentice."

* * *

Ahsoka took a left into another hallway that looked the same as the others. Why must everything look the same in this damn place! She stops when she felt a disturbance in the force. She has not felt such presence in a while.

She quickly turned around with her lightsabers activated to block the surprise attack by Ventress. Of course she will meet her. They quickly shared some blows before separating.

"Why are you here Jedi?" Ventress asked.

Ahsoka deepen her stance. "You know, I just wanna say hi to my good friend Coquer."

Ventress eyes widened in anger at the answer. She knows what she is trying to do. She lunge at the padawan. Ahsoka leap backwards to dodge the attack but Ventress follow up with more attack to cut down the person who is trying to steal the one she loves.

They locked blades once more. Ventress uses her height as advantage to push her weapon down on her opponent. "You will not have him!" She had promised herself years ago, if she ever met Ahsoka, she will kill her.

"What are yo-" Then it struck Ahsoka. Ventress assumes that her goal is to take Coquer away from her. Sure, she might still like him but even she knows the meaning of boundaries. But she might be able to use this as an advantage. She smirks at an enraged Ventress. "I don't know about that Ventress. We already shared a passionate night back at Geonosis." She said with a cheeky grin.

Ventress's nostril flared, her lips stuck in a scowl, her teeth grinding in angry at what she just heard. She remembered how her love acted weirdly after the battle of Geonosis. She also remembered how he would not lay with her. She thought it was because he was nervous, but now she is starting to believe it was because of guilt.

She tightens her grip on her weapons and starts leaning forward to push more of her weight on to the padawan so as to overpower her. "I will kill you!" She roared.

Just as Ahsoka planned. She is so enraged, she will not notice her backgrounds, or how bad her form is. She leans backwards making Ventress tumbling forward. The Togruta places her feet on Ventress's stomach and kicks her off of her. She uses the force to push her another couple of feet.

She watched as Ventress got up like nothing had happen, seething in rage. "Maybe I got her too angry," Ahsoka murmurs to herself. She immediately gets into a defensive stance when Ventress charged at her.

* * *

Dooku and Havoc separated from each other, breathing somewhat heavily. They start walking in a circle, looking for a right chance to strike.

Just as they about to go for another skirmish, they turned around, backs facing each other. Dooku cut down the door that was thrown at him, while Havoc deflected a lightsaber thrown at him from outside.

They wondered who will interrupt their duel. They were surprised when they found out who: Anakin. Anakin, who threw the doors at Dooku, lunged at him, while Havoc was being pulled by the same force that threw their weapon at him.

Havoc uses the force to push the assailant away. The gray robe assailant crouched down in order not to be swept away from the attack. The gray robe assailant entered the office to revealed herself to be Shilia.

She glances behind Havoc to see Dooku pushing Anakin off of him. She smirks at the sight of the old Sith. "It seems all the pieces are here."

* * *

Miram is in the control room of SOI headquarters. She has every single operative she has under SOI on the screen, readied to receive an order from her at anytime. Once she received the order from her Master, it will be time to finally bring peace to the galaxy.


	25. Chapter 18:Preparation for the End:Prt 2

**Chapter 18: ****Preparation for the End: Part Two**

* * *

An old human male dressed in the hooded garbs of a Jedi Master is walking in the halls of the ruined Senate building of the new Galactic Empire. As he watches the workers rebuilding the once proud symbol of the Republic, he remembers the foolish decisions he made.

If only he was not so stubborn about his order's traditions, this losing war between light and dark would not had last for so long. He really is a foolish leader. Though he and others of the council could sense the dark side growing in her, he should have listen to her. She always had the best intention since he found her in a near death state all those years ago.

As the war reaches its final stages, the force is no longer in balance. The balance that he and his order sought to protect is no more. The dark side had won, and he finally knows who caused such terrible event.

The wise old man arrives at his destination. The Supreme Chancellor's chambers. The guards of the Chancellor approach the man.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi, but the Chancellor is not acce-"

The man wave his hand in front of the guards. "The Chancellor wants to see me."

"Th-the Chancellor wants to see you." One of the guards said in a monotone voice. The two guards move to the side so the man can move through.

The hooded man enters the office to be welcome of the sight of Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine did not expect any visitors, especially from Jedi since most, if not all, are involved in the upcoming military attack, while the younglings are at the Jedi Temple. He stood up from his chair and walked to the Jedi with a smile.

"Master Jedi, a pleasant surprise to see yo-" He was cut off with the activation of the man's lightsaber.

The hooded man points his white beam weapon at the old Chancellor. "As Kage of the Council of Balance and the Knight Order, I, Zeno, hereby declared your execution in means to bring balance to the force." He remove his hood to reveal his wrinkled face to the individual.

A sinister grin starts to form on the Chancellor's face. His sudden chuckling made Zeno raise his eyebrow. "Good. Good. This will save me trouble of finding an excuse."

"What are yo-"

Palpatine uses the force to push Zeno away from him. "Guards, Guards! The Jedi is trying to kill me! Help!" He ran behind his desk as his guards enter his office.

The guards were bewildered at the sight. A Jedi with his lightsaber armed and ready to be used and the Chancellor hiding in fear behind his desk.

The guards aim their blaster rifles at Zeno. "Stand down Jedi!"

"Drop your weapon, now!" The other guard ordered. He places his hand against his ear, activating his ear-com. "Send reinforcements to the Chancellors Chambers, a Jedi is trying to attack the Chancell-"

Before they barked another order, their heads were cut clean off. Their bodies dropped to the floor like a bag of meat and their heads like apples. The man who caused their early demise starts laughing.

"They outlive their usefulness." Palpatine caught his lightsaber he thrown. "Now, the people will believe that the Jedi are traitors to my Empire." He jumps across the room to clash blades with Zeno. "I'll make sure to thank your Order by eliminating them alongside the Jedi."

* * *

Havoc was hit in the face with the but of Shilia's lightsaber causing him to fumble backwards. Shilia is quite unimpressed with the individual she has grown obsessed with over the last couple of years. This is the man who had cause such imbalance in the force? She shook her head in disappointment as he rushed at her.

He brought down his weapon in hopes to cut his opponent in half and focus his attention onto his Father. Shilia effortlessly blocks the attack on her life. They clash lightsaber and try to overpower the each other. "You are a disappointment Coquer. I expected much more from y-" All of a sudden she is having trouble in their bout. She uses her other hand as support so she is not overwhelmed.

"That is not. My. Name." Havoc hissed menacingly. He let one hand off of his weapon to grab his second lightsaber. He activates it and held it in a reverse grip.

He deactivates his first lightsaber to make Shilia lose her footing. Taking advantage of this, he uses his second beam weapon to slice off of the hand of his opponent, disarming her of her weapon. Shilia screams out in pain, but does not have time to react to such trifling throbbing pain of her lost hand. She grits her teeth and lunge forward. With no room to follow up, Havoc dashes backwards with Shilia hot on his tail. She grabs hold of his throat and uses force lightning while holding on to him.

"Once I kill you, balance will finally be returned!" She cackled with her eyes flaring with the similar corruption of Havoc. "Then the others will see that I should be in charge!"

Havoc struggles with great effort to use his weapon to defend himself but the excruciating pain of being electrocuted while being choked at the same time is proving too much for him. His eyes starting rolling back, his heart is about to give out. He drops his trusted lightsabers on the ground and begrudgingly accept his death.

Across from the two, Dooku and Anakin continue trading blows with each other. With his descension to the dark side and Dooku already tired out from dueling his son, Anakin has the complete advantage over his opponent. Anakin never felt such power and liberation before. He parries a blow from Dooku with no challenge at all. With the power he attained, he can even take on his new Master.

When Dooku deflect another attack on his life a realization struck him. He might lose. He glances at his son and was horrified at the sight. His son, his own flesh and blood is being electrocuted to death. His fatherly instincts, the same instincts that brought him in his current situation, kick in. He uses the force to grab hold of Anakin, and then throws him at Shilia, stopping her attack on Havoc. His son collapses on the floor, unconscious.

Dooku hurries over to his son, deactivates his weapon, and then picks him up. He runs out of the room with a tight grip on his son.

* * *

Ahsoka jumps backwards to dodge a slash at her midsection from Ventress. She quickly turns around and begins running away. Ventress quickly follows after her. She will not escape from her wrath. When she strikes her down, he shall be all hers with no one imposing on their love.

Ahsoka skids when she took the left turn. When Ventress took the turn, she raised her eyebrow in confusion. Ahsoka is no longer in front of her. They are in straight hallway with no rooms or other hallways till the end. And there is no way for her to run down the long hallway so quickly.

"Argh!"

Ventress looks up to see Ahsoka coming straight for her. She immediately got in a defensive stance to prepare herself for the attack that is sure to come. Ahsoka skillfully landed which surprise the older women. She had thought her opponent would use the downward momentum as an advantage in her attack.

Ahsoka drops to her knees and sweep Ventress off of her feet. She then proceeds to use the force to push her to the metal wall. Not giving Ventress a single chance to fight back, she charges in with her green lightsaber aimed for her opponent's chest. This will end today.

Just as she was about to sink her blade in Ventress, the whole place shook. Ahsoka stops in her tracks from the base rumbling.

"What the hell is going on?" Ahsoka asked herself.

The base shook violently once more giving Ventress an opening to escape. She used the force to push Ahsoka away from her, and then runs. Whatever is happening, both young women are getting a bad feeling from this.

* * *

Mace Windu alongside his former enemy General Grievous watches from the command deck of the lead cruiser. They watch as the fleet begins their assault.

"They are putting up quite a fight it seems." Mace commented on the battle.

"They will soon die as their leader will die be by my hands." Grievous curtly turned away with his Magnaguard droid following right after him.

Though Grievous is beyond livid working with the Republic and their Jedi, but his hatred for that man is greater than his distaste for the Jedi. I guess he should start calling them the Empire after his side surrender. Yes, surrender. The alliance between the Confederacy and the newly formed Empire are not on equal ground and his former enemy came out on top with the document, being able to pass laws and stationing bases in their systems. Experience general like him knows this fragile peace his side and the Empire would not last for long when their common enemy is destroyed. Particularly when they see how unfair the document is towards them and advantageous to specifically the Chancellor of the Empire. The Senators of the Confederacy should had seen this, so why did they agree on such unfavorable terms?

* * *

Palpatine and Zeno are equal in both power and skill. They can continue on forever with neither getting tired or winded in their duel. Palpatine deactivates his lightsaber and strikes out both of his hands creating force lightning. Zeno mirrors his opponent, and their attacks made contact. They slowly start inching towards each other. The crackling sounds of lightning, Palpatine menacingly cackling, and Zeno yelling fills the room.

Just as their hands about to touch, the force between the two proven to be too much for them and was push back to opposite sides of the rooms. Zeno had not expected the man to be so skilled. Just as he was about to stand up, multiple guards entered the room, firing at him.

Zeno activates his weapon and starts defending himself. He has failed his mission. He must escape to warn his Order what is to come. He must protect them.

The Kage fell down to his knee from a sharp pain in his back. He turns his head to see what cause this. He narrowed his eyes at Palpatine who has a blaster rifle from the dead guards from before. Zeno was soon filled with similar feelings all over his body till he can no longer feel anything at all. Zeno fell dead on the ground.

The guards immediately surrounded both the deceased Kage and Chancellor to protect him incase the man spring back to life. Palpatine dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees.

A guard knee down with the Chancellor. "Are you okay Chancellor?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me from that Jedi." He stood up and walk to Zeno. He shook his head in disappointment. "I knew that the Jedi were not happy with the decision of the Senate, but I never thought they will resort to assassination." He faced his guards. "As of today, all Jedi are now deem traitors to the Empire and are to be shot on sight. Tell all of my degree."

The guards stood in attention. "Yes sir." The guards start leaving the office to tell officials of the Chancellor's new law.

When he made sure he was alone, Palpatine took out his personal holocommunicator from his pocket. A projection of Miram appeared on the other line of the call, eagerly waiting for orders. "Execute order 66."

She bowed. "It will be done my Lord."

The call ended after that. Soon the Jedi will follow suit.


	26. Chapter 19: Order 66

**Chapter 19: Order 66**

* * *

Asori is standing guard on the command deck of the same ship as Jedi Master Mace Windu and General Grievous. She watches as her nation's capital planet is getting invaded with full force. She grinds her teeth in frustration. She has to-no, she_ wants_ to do something. She wants to start firing on the people on the ship and take control of it. She wants to protect her Nation. She wants to protect her home.

But she can not. Asori was thoroughly trained by Watcher to never compromise her identity, not even when her home is going up in flames. Even if she has to kill Watcher herself. She place her hand on the wall to steady herself when the cruiser took a hit. She smirk internally; she's glad that her Nation is not going out without a fight.

"Sir, enemies has boarded the cruiser!"

"I got it." Asori made sure her weapon is ready to fire. "Send the location to my communicator." Before anyway can protest she left the command deck.

Asori gingerly jog down the hallways, bumping into the walls as the ship does invasive maneuvers. All of the sudden, she get a call from her communicator that she uses for SOI. She skids to a stop and hides in random room. She checks the area to make sure it is clear. She holstered her blaster before answering it.

A mini hologram of Watcher appeared. "Is it finally time to attack, Watcher?" Asori said with devious grin.

Watcher nods in affirmation. "Yes it is Cipher 3."

"What would you have me-"

"Execute Ghost Protocol, Code-word: Empire."

From just uttering that last word, Asori's eyes dilated, her shoulders sagged, her grip on her communicator loosen. She has no idea what is happening and why she can not move. It's like her body is no longer hers.

"W-w-what is going on with me?" She is glad she can at least speak her mind.

"Simple brainwashing technique that my Master taught me." Watcher answered. "All agents of mine undergo the process during their training. Well, except for the clones."

Asori can not believe what she is hearing. "Wh-"

"Agent you are to eliminate all hostiles of the Galactic Empire alongside the clones. You are to lead them for the extermination of the Jedi or till I order you otherwise. Then, you are to kill yourself." Watcher coldly commanded.

Tears start running down her cheeks as she stood at attention, saluting to the hologram of Watcher. "Yes ma'am."

Watcher hung up and Asori pocketed her communicator. Against her own will, she took out her weapon and left the room. She was welcomed by two squads of clones that looked like they were in a trance. She started walking, with the clones right behind her.

"What was all this for?" Asori asked herself.

She can not believe this is happening to her. She can not believe she has been betrayed. She can not believe her fate is already sealed. As her body moves on automatic, more tears came pouring out. The equality she sought and promised was a lie.

Asori and her squads of clones are outside the door of the command deck. She made the hand gestures to clones to tell them to stack up on the door and be ready to breach. She took out a grenade and a EMP grenade from her satchel. Asori is trying with all her might to tell her body to stop. She does not want be anyone's slave.

Asori signals the clone across from her to open the door. She roll the grenades in the room and the clone immediately close it. A few seconds later explosion was heard from inside the command deck.

The clone open the door to show those inside the face of the Galactic Empire's Army so they can deliver merciless judgement of those whom the Emperor deemed a threat. As Asori fires upon the surviving soldiers in the command deck, she keeps on repeating three words in her mind.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

Captain Joker, correction,_ former_ Captain Joker, is in an interrogation cell on Kamino. He is whistling to kill the boredom. He does not regret his actions. To him, what he has done was for the betterment of his brothers and himself. Though he wished no blood of his kind had be shed, he knows sometimes a little blood is necessary for change.

The door open to reveal Jedi Master Shaak Ti. She calmly enter the room. She wonders how such a good soldier could betray the Republic, or rather the Empire. She still does not understand why the Senate agree on such an idiotic decision.

"I'm so disappointed in you Joker."

"CT-19275."

The Jedi raised a eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Joker narrow his eyes unto hers. "CT-19275 is the name you Jedi and the scientist labeled me. You don't deserve to call me by what my brothers named me."

She sighed. She folded her hands behind her back. "Brothers? From what you did today, I do not think you deserve to call them such."

Joker lean back in his chair. "You wouldn't understand. I did what I had to do. What I did was for freedom of my brothers."

Shaak Ti sat down in the chair across from Joker. "How does killing your own make you free?" She asked. Before she starts the interrogation, she wants to know why he did what he did. If he felt such strong convictions, then maybe even more clones feel the same thing.

He smirks at his former General. "You would understand if you met _him_."

"Him? Who is him?" She wonders which enemy he is talking about. Dooku? His son? Or perhaps someone they have yet to meet?

Just as Shaak Ti was about to press further, the door open. She sighed; she had told them not to interrupt her. She stood up and turn around to only be face-to-face with a barrel of a blaster. The clone fired a clean headshot on Shaak Ti.

Joker jumps in his seat from the sudden blaster fire. What the hell is going on? Why did his brothers kill the Jedi? A clone place a holocommunicator on the table and hit the button to commence the transmission.

Joker watches his brothers in confusion. They are standing at attention like they are awaiting orders. It is creeping him out. "Uh, guys?"

"Cipher 12."

Hearing his code-name, Joker focuses his attention onto the holocommunicator on the table. "Watcher?" How did his brothers get a hold of Watcher? Are they agents of SOI also? "Watcher, I guess I have t-"

"Execute Order 66."

Somewhere in Joker's brain, something clicked, awoken if you will, upon the order that was given. He stood up and saluted to Watcher. "It shall be done Mistress." The call end after that.

A clone handed Joker a blaster rifle and a helmet. He don the helmet and ready up his weapon. He lead the clones out of the cell. They surgically started to remove all hostiles in their home. Jedi that gave them freewill, scientists that gave them life, bounty hunters that taught them how to fight. All who oppose or may oppose the Empire. No survivors.

As Joker execute some padawans that was station at his home after Operation: Tremor, he, alongside his brothers were chanting the same sentence over and over.

_Good soldiers follow orders. _

* * *

Ahsoka just killed another squad of clones that had fired upon her. She questions why they had attacked her. She told them she is a padawan but they did not listen. It was like talking to a wall.

She stops for a second to catch her breath. Ahsoka had been running for about a hour and that fight with Ventress and the little skirmishes she had with enemy troops had made her extremely tired.

She places the heel of her hand in her eyes. "What the hell is going on?!" Ahsoka can feel thousands of Jedi connection to the force ceasing one after another. Tears start running down her cheeks. "Coquer, I'm scared." She whispered.

Ahsoka heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber being lit. She remove her hands from her eyes to look at the individual who she knows she has to fight. It was Dooku and based on how he is breathing, he is also exhausted. But what surprised her is that he was holding the person she was looking for.

She stood up and activated her lightsabers. "Let go of him!" She barked.

Dooku gently place his son on the ground. "I'm sorry Jedi but I prefer my son alive." He got in a fighting stance.

"So do I." She hissed, getting in her fighting stance, looking for an opening.

He raised a eyebrow in shock. He did not expect someone wanting his son alive. "In that case," He deactivate his weapon. "Let's work together."

"Wait, what?" Did she heard him correctly? She picks her ear to clean out any gunk in there. "I was pretty sure I cleaned my ears today." There's no way Dooku would want to work together with someone of the Jedi Order.

"Humorous." Dooku pick up his son, trying put his weight onto him. "Let's go, my ship is close by. Defend us until we reach there."

If you told Ahsoka that she would work together with a Sith Lord to protect another Sith Lord, she would probably call the police because you are mentally insane. She guess she is the insane one now.

She sighed; putting her weapons away. "Lead the way."

* * *

Anakin and Shilia are walking side by side, with Anakin donning a frown while his co-hort has a gleeful smile on her face. Since they want the same man dead, they had reached an agreement. They shall work together to eliminate the thorn they had at their side for so long. And since Shilia actually adore the idea of the Empire, she decided that she shall join them. She had always wanted more power.

"Skywalker, since we are probably going to be working with each other for a long time, I suggest we kill those of my Order after dealing with _him_."

"We shall if my Master bids it." He stated.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course." She can already tell this relationship is going to be riveting.

Anakin presses the button on his communicator. "Miram, do you read?"

Miram? Shilia wonders who is that. His handler perhaps?

"Yes, Lord Vader?" Miram answered.

"So that's Miram, huh?" Shilia commented. She won't lie, Miram's voice sounds quite lovely. It reminds her of a singer she once knew.

"Who is that?"

"Shilia Norsrus of the Knight Order. She decided to work with the Empire." Anakin answered.

"..."

Shilia glance at Anakin in the corner of her eye. "It seems she does not like new friends."

"I do not like _unknowns_, Miss Norsrus." Miram stated.

"Please, call me Shilia."

"I rather not." Miram stated rather coldly.

"Miram." Anakin does not want their squabbling to interfere with his mission. "Where is Dooku and his son?"

"One moment."

Anakin and Shilia patiently wait for the information. They walked by a soldier who was begging for help. Shilia broke his neck with the force without a second thought. They continued with their stroll after that.

"Lord Vader, he, alongside your padawan, are on their way to the far east exit of the base." She stated. "You best hurry my Lord, they are getting close to Dooku's ship."

"Ahsoka?" He is quite shock to hear about his padawan being here. Why is she here? Does not matter. She is of the Jedi Order and they all must be eliminated. No matter how much he does not want to kill her.

"We understood Miram." Shilia said, noticing that Anakin is not confirming what they heard.

When Anakin ended the call, they took a left turn. Ventress is on the opposite side of the hallway from them. They know they do not have time for this. Anakin was about to light his lightsaber until Shilia stop him.

"I got this. You stand a better chance of defeating the two than I." She shook her stump of arm that was cut off to prove a point.

He nodded in affirmation before taking off. Ventress was about to attack but was pushed to the wall, giving Anakin time to run away. Shilia grabbed hold of her lightsaber and activated it. She got in a defensive stance. She needs to be more careful than usual since she no longer have her dominant hand.

Ventress got up from the ground. She does not think she can escape from this one. Her stamina still has not recovered from her fight with Ahsoka. She activated her lightsabers.

"Why does everyone get in my way." She charges at Shilia.

Shilia blocks a attack that was sure to behead her if she did not have good reflexes. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Dooku and Ahsoka finally arrive at his ship. They were lucky they did not have any skirmishes on the way to their goal. Dooku used the force to open his solar sailer's door, automatically bringing down a ramp.

"Let's hurry."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Dooku on the ship.

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks. Her heart is racing for she knows who said her name. She had hoped that she would not fight her Master. She started making a fist with her hands. Ahsoka curtly turned to face her Master; Anakin Skywalker.

"Master." She solemnly said.

Anakin began walking towards her. "Why are you here, and why are you with them?" He asked.

Ahsoka avoided looking into his eyes. It hurts too much to do so. What she is doing is basically treason to the Jedi Order. She knows her Master would not understand.

"Ahsoka!" She flinched when he yelled her name.

"I think that is enough Skywalker." Dooku came from inside the ship. He had to make sure his son is secure inboard his sailer before confronting the fallen Jedi.

Anakin's face scrunch up in anger. "You!" He snarled. "You and your son are the cause of this!" He declared. "If you two weren't alive, none of this would had happen!"

"Perhaps." Dooku began walking down the ramp. He walked right past Ahsoka as he activated his red lightsaber. "But as the only and last good deed I would do for my son, I will not let you pass."

Anakin lit his lightsaber. "I have become more powerful than you can imagine." He point his blade at him. "I will pay back what you did to this galaxy with your death."

Ahsoka can't believe what she is hearing. Her Master was never like this before. What happened to him she wondered?

"Jedi." Ahsoka look at the back of Dooku. "Take my sailer and go. Coordinates of one of my hideouts are already inputted." He glanced at her in the corner of his eye. He smile softly. "Please take care of my son."

Anakin focuses his attention to his padawan. "Don't you do it Ahsoka! That man needs to die for my Empire!"

Ahsoka eyes widen in shock. His Empire? Tears start building up. She closes her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from pouring out. He is no longer her Master. Her Master is dead. He is someone else now.

She opens her eyes with newfound determination. "I will not let anything happen to him Dooku." Ahsoka ran inside the ship, closing the door, ignoring her former-Master's pleads.

She ran to the pilot seat. She took control of the helm and lifted off. She uses some of her fancy flying skills to dodge enemy fire. Once she got a clearing, entered into hyper-space to the coordinates Dooku previously inputted.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine is waiting to hear the success of his plan. It has been almost twelve hours since he gave Miram the order to execute Order 66. He turned his chair to face the window to be bestow the sight of a lifetime. The Jedi Temple in flames. After so many years of waiting, plotting, and backstabbing, the Jedi and the Republic are no more. His Master, Darth Plagueis, would have been pleased to hear of his success. Too bad he had killed him.

He brought his attention to his beeping communicator. He answered it; "Is it done Commander?"

"Yes my Lord. No survivors, not even the younglings." The clone commander answered.

Palpatine can not help but to smile from hearing the good news. "Good. Good. Now Commander, destroy everything of the temple. I don't want any evidence that a Jedi exist, but save the holocrons."

"It shall be done my Lord."

His personal holocommunicator started beeping. This day can not stop getting better. He ended the call with the clone to answer the call from his apprentice, Darth Vader.

A mini hologram of Anakin Skywalker appeared on the table. "Lord Vader, I assumed the deed has been done?"

"Count Dooku has been slain… but his son, alongside my former padawan had escape."

Palpatine growl in frustration. His apprentice had one job and he already fucked that up. The son of Dooku must not be allowed to live. He might start a rebellion and ruin his newly made Galactic Empire. "Find them and destroy them Vader. I will not accept failure for this."

Anakin bowed. "I will not fail you."

"See that you don't Lord Vader." Palpatine menacingly stated.

Anakin stood up. "I also have some good news Master." Shilia appeared in the hologram with a chained and beaten Ventress. Shilia pushed her to the ground.

Shilia bowed to show respect. "Hello Darth Sidious. My name is Shilia Norsrus of a secret order of force users." She stood up, still having a gleeful grin plastered on her face. "And I like to join you."

Palpatine cup his chin. Secret order of force users? Is she of the same order of the man he had killed? Is it worth the risk of having another force user under his banner? She and his apprentice might usurp him of his power.

"Why do you want to join us?"

She chuckled. "Simple. I want power. That's the reason why I joined the order in the first place. Keeping balance to the force was to make me feel good at the end of the day."

Hmm? Palpatine needs to eliminate any other force using orders if he wants his Empire to last. It seems she is a must since he has no idea that another order existed in the galaxy. Though he will need to keep a close eye on her in case she proves to be more trouble than she is worth. "Very well Miss Norsrus. You shall, for now on, be our Grand Inquisitor, tasked to eliminate any remaining Jedi or those of your order." He declared. "Your first mission is to head back to your order and kill them. Spare no one."

Shilia bowed. "Gladly." She left after receiving her order.

Ventress tries to get away but Anakin stop her. "What about her?"

"Interrogate her for any information that pertains to the boy, then place her in prison." Palpatine grinned. "_He_ will come for her."

"I shall start the interrogation right away." Anakin end the call after that.

Palpatine turned his chair around to resume his outlook on the burning Jedi Temple. "Long live the Empire." He starts laughing like a villain of comic who had finally killed the hero.

* * *

Miram is calmly walking out of the ruins of the home base of the Inizi Nation, humming a tune. Everything had gone as planned. The Jedi and the Separatist had or soon to be slaughter by their own troops. And since they are in every single system that the Inizi Nation is in, they are too spread out to help each other. The Inizi Nation is done for. The Republic is no more. The Confederacy has dissipated. Now the only thing left standing is the Galactic Empire.

"For peace." She said to herself, smirking.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: So, yeah. I don't really have anything to say. A epilogue is going to be posted probably by Monday or Wednesday. **


	27. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

* * *

Shilia is surrounded by five children who are each no older than ten years, with even more children who are incapacitated serving as a makeshift ring. The children who are still standing are exhausted, covered in bruises and scars. One of them, a female Twi'lek, even has a broken arm.

Each of the five children has a lightsaber ablaze, waiting for the right moment to strike. Shilia is standing completely relaxed, her weapon not even activated. She does not take her students serious. Not at all.

She rolls the shoulder of the arm that no longer has her hand connected to it. Shilia had decided to not to get a robotic prosthetic to be at full strength again. She view as it as challenge but also as a constant fuel to keep her anger fueled. This will help her keep a constant connection to the dark side of the force.

With her students not making a moves to attack her, she activates her special lightsaber, yelling, "Strike now!"

Not being told twice, all but one children struck at once. A muscular big gray skinned boy wanted to be the one who to kill their Master. He jumped ahead of his fellow student and attempted to slice her in half. Shilia drop to her knees and sweep the boy off of his feet. She then preceded to kick him into the Twi'lek twins.

"Fifth Brother, you still rely too much on your strength. Never seeing the big picture."

Shilia quickly turned around to parry stab her back. She raise her handless arm to choke a young Mirialan girl with the force. "Unlike Seventh Sister here. She is always calm, waiting to strike when you mess up." The girl's eyes are starting to roll to the back of her head. "I might promote her to your position if you do not improve."

She release her grasp on the girl to be welcome with war cry of her less than promising Twi'lek female student. The student charge was full of openings, not even worth her time. Shilia flick her wrist and pushed the Twi'lek to the wall. Apparently she did harder than she anticipated since she coughed up blood on impact.

"Sister!" The male twin of the Twi'lek ran to his sister, dropping his weapon to the ground.

Shilia shook her in disappointment. "Pathetic." She spitted.

Hearing another lightsaber being activated, she curtly turned around to lock blades with a Pau'an boy. The boy kept a neutral face while fighting to win over his Master. This cause Shilia to smirk; this boy never ceases to amaze her.

But he needs to try better to keep her attention. She effortlessly pushes his blade off and headbutts the boy which hurts even more since she has horns. She followed up with a roundhouse kick to his stomach causing him to kneel down grunting in pain.

"Not bad First Brother. But you lack-" The activation of a lightsaber from behind made her turn around to block an attack on her life.

She raised a eyebrow to see that someone was using the weapon through the force. The Pau'an boy quickly got up and thrust his blade at Shilia's back but he was only able to graze her while she dodged the sneak attack on her life. She face the boy with a smile which only brings dread to him for he knows what is about to happen to him. Shilia struck her hand out, creating lightning, electrocuting the young Pau'an.

The boy screamed out in agony. He wants the torment to stop. He wants to beg for his Master to stop but he knows if he did, she will just increase the time of his "_reward_".

Shilia stop electrocuting the boy. Smoke and a sizzling sound came from the boy after she was done with him, but he is still conscious. He has much potential.

"Good job First Brother. It seems you might actually become Grand Inquisitor after all."

He try to speak to thank her for the compliment but was too weak to move his body let alone speak.

Shilia suddenly shifted her attention to the Twi'lek twins. "Ninth Brother and Tenth Sister, come here immediately."

The Twi'lek share a worry look with each other. They are not looking forward for their punishment after seeing First Brother's reward. They rush to their Master, standing at attention. Shilia holstered her weapon and use the force to grab the twins lightsabers.

She tosses one on the ground and hand the other to Tenth Sister. "Kill him."

Tenth Sister eyes went wide and her mouth gape open on the order. She wants her to kill her own brother? She can not be serious. "W-what?"

"I did not stuttered."

"But why?!" She screamed out, no longer able to keep her emotion in check.

Shilia smile softly at her which frighten the young girl. She kneel down so that they be at eye level. "Because he is weak. Unlike you, who had charged in, he dropped his weapon to check up on you. I don't need such compassion in the Inquisitors."

She then stood up with Tenth Sister on the verge of tears. "Now kill him, or…" she raised her hand, choking Ninth brother. "I will."

The Twi'lek girl eyes flared with anger towards her Master. She activates her weapon and faces her, "No you won't!"

Shilia raised her eyebrow, unimpressed with her students threat. "Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister." The two students appear in front of their Master protecting her. "You know you can't beat one of them, let alone both of them." Tenth Sister starting to grind her teeth in frustration at both herself and the situation. "I could order them to kill you, I could lose two more students, but I rather not. I sense great potential in you but you are weighed down by your useless brother."

"He's not useless!" Tenth Sister took a step forward but stop once Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister readied their weapons.

"You wouldn't be in this situation if he wasn't." Shilia stated. She tighten her grasp on the boy awarding her with the boy squirming for air. "Now kill him or I will kill both of you."

Tenth Sister tighten her grip on her weapon to the point her hand turn white. Her eyes darted between her Master and her brother. She does not want to die. But she also can not live with herself if she kill her brother. Maybe she should take the coward's way out? No, she can't, her brother will still die.

"It's okay." Ninth Brother rasped. His sister look at him with teary eyes. "I'm not really cut out for this. You must live sister." He smile at her.

Tenth Sister bit her lip till blood was drawn. Let God have mercy on her soul. She ran into her brother impaling him straight through the heart. A quick death. She saw the very moment the light vanish from his eyes.

She starts sobbing over her dead brother. Shilia walk up behind her. "Congratulations on the promotion, Ninth Sister."

* * *

Anakin is having a lovely dinner with his wife Padme. He can not believe it has been two years since the end of the Clone Wars, but more importantly, two years since he and Padme publicly made their relationship known to the galaxy. No longer do they have to hide their feelings for each other like it is a sin.

Now that their relationship is public, he can stay with her 24/7 protecting her from any harm that may come. And once his twins be born, he will finally be a Father. And then he will teach them the dark side of the force and overthrow his Master so he and Padme can shape the galaxy as they see fit.

"So Tarkin finally got promoted to Grand Moff." Anakin said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm."

Anakin sighed and place his eating utensils on the table. "What's wrong Padme?"

"Annie, can I please go outside? It's been two years si-"

"No!" He roared which made her flinched. "It's unsafe for you to be out there, especially since _he_ is still out there."

"But-"

He slammed his hands on the table. "No and that is final! I am a Dark Lord of the Sith and you shall do as I wish." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He did not mean to lash out at her, but she never let up with wanting to leave their home. Why can't she see that what he is doing is for her. Everything he is doing is for her.

"I'm sorry Padme, please, let's finish just our meal. You need to keep your strength up for the twins." He said with a small smile.

She abruptly stood up. "I'm no longer hungry." She left the dining room to head to her bedroom.

She plopped herself on her bed. She wonders how everything went so wrong so quickly. First the fall of the Republic, then the extinction of the Jedi, and now her sweet Anakin is now a Sith who will not let her out of his sight.

Padme places her hands on her pregnant stomach. It might be because of what happened to their first child that made him overprotective. She had always wished to have children by Anakin but now, she is not so sure. She fears for their future children's safety around him.

Padme does not want them to be taught the dark side of the force. She wants them to be what Anakin used to be: brave, sweet, kind, and always thinking about others before himself. She does not want them to be perverse with the tainted attributes he now has.

"R2." The droid came to her as she commanded. She places her hand on top of the droids head. "Can you record a message for me to someone?"

R2 beep in affirmation. It asked who she wants it sent to.

She smiled softly from the question. Padme is glad that Senator Organa had establish a contact with him for her in case she ever needs help. "I need you to send it to a old friend of ours. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Padme hopes he can help. He is the only hope her children has.

* * *

Miram is walking down the hallway of her building. That's right, her building. The headquarters of Imperial Intelligence. She had just finished having a meeting with her subordinates about information control on plants in the Outer-Rim. Her subordinates believe her to be overly cautious about a situation that is yet to come or not to come at all.

She just wants want to prepare for anything that may happen. Even a rebellion.

A couple of intelligence officers salute to her, calling out her title "Director."

Miram nods at them to confirm she had heard them and continues to her office. She enters her office and makes her way to desk. She sits down in her chair and takes out a pile of paper and a pen.

She begins writing out instructions to her elite agents. She had made it a mandatory to make all operations of high importance and undercover operations to be written or verbal spoken. This will lower the chances of leaks or double agents. Speaking of double agents, she needs to take care of those of the Imperial Security Bureau, or ISB, that infiltrated her department.

Miram had her suspicions that they might do such actions like that but she did not expected it so soon. Though their only job is to root out traitors and anti-Empire sentiments, it might ruin future operations in the long run. She had taught her agents to always respect the enemy no matter what and act civil towards them which may get them in trouble with the ISB agents.

She stops writing to take a breather. She leans back in her chair, eyes closed, and lets a sigh escape her lips. She also needs to place agents in every department soon so it will not raise suspicion later on.

"Lazing around I see."

Miram immediately opened her eyes and took the blaster pistol that was under her desk and aimed it at the individual who spoke, ready to pull the trigger. She placed her weapon back where it was once she realized who the individual was.

"To what honor do I owe Grand Inquisitor."

Shilia saunters over to Miram's desk and places a holo-disk on the table. "To deliver this."

She took the disk and enters in her computer. A list of names of appeared on the screen. "Another adjustment to Inquisitors I see."

"Yes." Shilia walk around the desk so that she can be behind Miram and look at the screen together. "One died and two got promoted. Also, I'm going to send First Brother on a mission to hunt a Jedi tomorrow."

She turned to face the one handed young woman. "He is ready?"

Shilia nods. "Yes. Once he kills the Jedi, he will be the face of the Inquisitors, while I be its shadow, training new Inquisitors."

Miram focuses her attention back to the screen. "I am pleased to hear such good news for you. Now, if there's nothing else, I need to get back to work."

Shilia smiles and turns her chair so that she can face her. "Well, sending the holo-disk is not the only reason I'm here." She got on Miram's lap and wrap her arms around her neck.

Shilia begins kissing her neck, which causes Miram to sigh. "Please, Shilia, I really have a lot of work to catch up on." But she did not let up, causing a soft moan to escape from Miriam's lips.

Shilia start unbuttoning Miram's black officer jacket. "And we really need to catch up." She places a kiss on her lips. "It has been far too long since we were alone." She was halfway unbuttoning the jacket when Miram stopped her.

"Shilia I appreciate-"

"No, you don't." Shilia snapped. She yanks her arms away from her. "We haven't seen each other for months and the only time we actually see each other is when I give you updates about the damn Inquisitors." She got off of her lap. "Why do you think I am planning on making First Brother Grand Inquisitor in the first place? So I can spend more time with you." She shook her head. "Why do I even bother. You always think about the Empire before all else." She made her way to the exit. She has no idea what she saw in the woman.

"Jones, can you please cancel all of my appointments for the day."

Shilia turn around to see Miram standing with a smile.

"Of course Director." Jones replied through the intercom.

Miram walks over to Shilia and grabs hold of her hand. "It seems like I'm free today. Do you want to get some lunch, my treat?"

Shilia gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "I would love to." But suddenly a devious grin appeared on her face. She uses the force to lock the door and pushes Miram to the ground. "But first," She forcibly removes Miriam's jacket with the force. She lean in close give her a deep kiss. She separates, lightly biting her lip as she does so. "We have some catching up to do." She whispers in her ear which put a grin on Miram's face.

* * *

Ventress is being hung by her hands on the wall in her cell. She is motionless, her breathing is haggard, her long silver blond hair is draped over her face like a wedding veil, and her head is down like a defeated pup. She is dressed in scraps that barely cover her new scars and body. It has been two years, ten months, three weeks, and six days since she was captured. But it is not like she is counting.

A middle age man and teenager enter the cell with a tray full of utensils and a interrogation probe. Both are dressed in the standard garbs of an Imperial officer. They examine the vitals of Ventress to see if she is still alive. Just as the middle age man was about to check, the sound of a steady beep graces his elderly ears.

"Tsk." He calmly walks to the tray to get a syringe full of a special serum. He then walks over to Ventress and injects it in her neck. He smirks when Ventress gasp for air, and coughing for taking in too much air at once. "Good, we almost lost you."

Ventress squeezes her eyes shut in order to refocus them. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head to get the ditsy feeling out of her. She brought her attention to the man who brought her back to life. Her hatred filled eyes now seem like a ocean in middle of violent storm that will swallow up any and all who even look at the wrong way.

She blew her hair out of her face. "What is it now? I was enjoying a nice nap before you came along."

The teenager took a step forward but was stop by his superior. "You see Miss Asajj Ventress, I-"

"_Mrs._ Asajj Ventress" She hissed.

The man took a moment to chuckle. "I believe that you have your facts wrong. From the records, you and Dooku II never took that step." He walks up to her and grabs hold of her chin, leaning close to her. "Like how he never took the first step to save you."

"He will." She shook out of his hold. "I know he will."

He smiled. "Maybe then you will finally become a Mrs., hmm. Till then," He curtly turned around. "You are a tool to be used for our newer officers to help them practice their _technique_, so to speak."

"Fuck you." She spits in his general direction.

"Let's see if you can keep that rebellious nature for anoth-" The middle age man was interrupted with the sounds of alarms going off.

"What's going on?" The teenager asked.

Ventress start laughing like a madwoman. The two Imperial officers look at her with increasing worry on their life. "I told you he would come."

The door for the cell opened and the necks of the two officers was snapped in a instant. Their bodies drop to the floor like bag of potatoes. Ventress watched as he walked in the room, gracing her with a cheeky smile she so missed.

"To think my former Master would get captured so easily. Tsk tsk tsk, I told you, you should've trained more."

The tears of happiness that are flowing out of her eyes are matching her wide smile. She misses him so much. "Doo-"

"Actually I decided to go back to being called Coquer. Someone said it matches me better than my real name." He quickly went to her to cut off the cuffs that was hanging her up. She drop in his arms, bringing both of them to the ground. "Are yo-"

She cuts him off with a kiss. Ventress brought her hands to the sides of his face, deepening their kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. She was beginning to forget how it felt to be with him. She hesitantly broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. Ventress smiles happily at her lover, caressing his cheek.

"I guess you miss me, huh?" Coquer teased.

"You have no idea." She start leaning in for another kiss but stopped when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"You can make out with your girlfriend another time, Co. We are kinda in a hurry."

That tone of voice. She can never forget that voice. Why is _she_ here? Ventress look towards the door to see who had interrupted their lovely reunion. Ahsoka is waiting at door with a hand resting on her hip and the other with a lit white beam lightsaber.

Ventress narrow her eyes on the young woman. "Why are_ you_ here?" She hissed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She did not know why she expected a thank you. "Saving you." She check her watch. "Co, we got three minutes."

He nodded in affirmation, saying "Gotcha." He brought his attention back to Ventress. "Can you walk, Ven?"

"Don't worry about me." She smile at him which causes him to smile also. "I miss you calling me Ven."

"I'm gl-"

"Guys, three minutes. Prison escape. Guards everywhere. Remember?" Ahsoka can not believe how quickly they could get distracted.

"Shit, yeah. Sorry." Coquer helped Ventress up on her feet. "Follow us."

The three proceeded out of the cell. They ran as fast as they could with Ventress still being injured. Ahsoka and Coquer indiscriminately kill all who got in their way. Ventress watched from behind as her rescuers worked their magic. They are in complete sync with each other. They are even making snarky comments to each other as they are leading the way. She can tell they trust each other with their lives. A dread feeling start building up inside her heart. Has Coquer moved on? Is her secret fear of losing him an reality?

They reach an air vent. Ahsoka removes the cover of the vent. "Through here."

She jumped inside with the other two not following short behind. The ride was like going down a huge bumpy slide. They exited out the other side vent and now are falling to the ground. Ventress uncharacteristically screams in terror. "What the hell?!"

A few seconds later, a car drove right under them. They landed inside and Ahsoka shifted the vehicle into gear and then drove away from the prison.

Coquer faces Ventress with a smug grin. She has her hand over chest to make sure her heart does not burst out. "Payback from my prison break."

Her lips are in a thin line, her brows furrow in anger. "I hate you."

Both Ahsoka and Coquer laugh from her response. That increase Ventress's doubt in Coquer's love for her. Why does she feel such a warm happy go-lucky aura emitting for them? She clenches her teeth in anger. The thought of them together during her incarnation infuriates her. While she was being tortured, he was fooling around with some whore.

"We're here." Coquer announced.

They arrived at a run down building. Coquer helps Ventress out of the car. They enter the building. He set Ventress on the only bed in the place while Ahsoka sat down on chair and Coquer sat down on the dirty floor.

"Rest up Ven. We have to wait about an hour before we meet with my contact, Lando." Coquer closes his eyes.

Ventress wants to ask him about his relationship with the Togruta female, but she is too tired. She will ask them once they escape from this planet.

A few minutes passed and Ventress and Coquer are sound asleep. Ahsoka walks to Coquer and kicks his leg to wake him up. She could not help but chuckle at his panic expression. Once he settles down, she motions for him to follow her.

They are now in the room next to the one they were in. Ahsoka leans against the wall. "So, when are you planning to tell her?"

"During the ride out of here." He leaned on the wall across from her. "I hope she will join us in the rebellion, and maybe join the new order I'm making, or your Jedi Order." He ran his hand through his hair. "I understand if she doesn't want to enter another war."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not that." She walks to him and leans across the same wall as he. "About what happened between two of us." She glances at him with the corner of her eye. "About our daughter."

"Oh. That."

"Co." She scolded.

He pushes himself off the wall. "I know, I know 'Soka. I just..." He sighed.

Honestly he has no idea how to bring up the subject with Ventress. From how she practically jumped on him when they rescued her, he knows she still has deep feelings for him. He is glad she still does since he want to be together with her. Now that he knows she is alive.

She crosses her arms. "You know she will learn about our past relationship once she sees Zaniah."

"I know."

"Then," she got off the wall and forcibly made Coquer face her, "When are you going to tell her?"

He sighed in defeat. He wants to push this for as long as possible but that would be wrong to Ventress, and he does not want to wrong her any further. "When we reach Lothal to discuss how to spark the rebellion in the Outer-Rim with the Bridgers."

"Good boy." She playfully taps his cheek.

He watches as she makes her way out of the room. "I forgot how annoying you are Squirt."

"Perks of being your ex." She said with glee as she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: That's all she wrote. I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I. If you have any questions about the story or anything involving the characters you can PM me. **

**I hope you all will continue to follow me as I make other fanfics. **

**Till Next Time. **


	28. Epilogue 2: Glimpse of the future

**Epilogue 2: Glimpse of the future**

* * *

Savage is walking up stairs that reaches up to a throne. A man who is of the same race as he, but has red skin with black tattoos rather than his yellow skin and black tattoos, and is smaller than the obvious muscular Zabrak with robotic prosthetic legs sits at the throne. The man has a cold confident aura emitting from him which will frighten most.

"How long do we have to wait brother?!" Savage is starting to believe his brother no longer cares about their revenge on those that hurt and betrayed them.

"Patience brother, patience." The red skinned brother stood up from his throne. He walks to his younger brother with his hand folded behind his back. "The greatest of all plans takes time."

Savage growls in frustration. He hates waiting. He wants revenge on the man who took his arm and the Father of him who tried to kill him because of his failure. That is why he went back to his home planet of Dathomir to seek advice from Mother Talzin on how to get the revenge he deserves. That is when she sent him on a mission to find him, his brother, a former apprentice to the Sith Lord who now rules the galaxy. Darth Maul.

But now, two years after finding him and bringing back to his former glory, the revenge filled Savage is starting to regret his decision.

He pokes Maul's chest hard. "Because of your patience, Dooku is dead." He wanted to be the one to slain him. "And his son is probably dead too by now."

Maul narrows his eyes and furrows his brows, staring straight in the eyes of his brother. Savage took a step back in fear of his life. "You better remember your place, _apprentice_." He hissed. He walked past him. "And his son is not dead. At least not yet." He stated.

"How do you know?"

Maul stops in his tracks. "Don't you sense it? Through the force? Though the galaxy is plagued by the dark side, he and another are like a beacon of hope in it. Shining the way to a better future." He scoffed. "It sickens me." He continues walking.

He does not understand why someone like Coquer would turn his back on the Sith ways. From what his brother said about him, he was quite an impressive Sith. Maybe even better than his old Master.

Savage hurryingly start following after him. "If you can sense him, why don't we attack him then?"

"Because like I said before brother, the greatest of all plans takes time." They enter a room full of their followers. "And time is starting to run out for him…...and his daughter."

Maul smiles knowing that soon Coquer and his daughter will soon follow the same route as he and his Father did before her. With one dead and the other plummet to a pool of their own failure, knowing that nothing you do will ever right the wrong you committed except for your own death. A perfect revenge for his brother.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. It's weird to come back to my first story like this. Anyways, I thought of a plot of a continuation of this story. A sequel revolving around Coquer's daughter, Zaniah. The title will be, *insert drum roll here* _Coquer's Daughter_ because I'm unoriginal and can not think of anything better.**

**But I do not want to do it just for a sake of me doing it. I believe this story ended okay, it could had been better. So, I set up a poll on my profile asking if I should go ahead with my idea. If you have time, please go ahead and vote. It will end at the end of July. Also, if you any ideas or reasons why I should or shouldn't continue, you can PM me it. I would love to hear your opinion.**

**Till Next Time.**


	29. Epilogue 3: A New Hero

**Epilogue 3: A New Hero**

* * *

A young togruta female is in the middle of a garden mediating. She looks like the spitting image of a average sixteen years old togruta woman with the only defining feature is her strange eye color of a lighter purple-navy and a chunk of her left head tail missing. Said female is also dressed in only a white tank top and black shorts.

She has been meditating since the crack of dawn. Unlike her mother, she finds meditating peaceful and enlightening experience. It is the only time she can actually feel one with the force.

Yes, she is force sensitive. Her parents told her she is once she turned three. She never heard about the force at all till then, even though both her parents are force sensitive. At first she thought it was magic, a parlor trick if you will. Especially since her father, much to her mother displeasure, used to make her fly her around when she was baby. Now that her mother is training her in the ways of the force, she now knows the ability that is bestowed to her, is a gift. A gift that she must use for the betterment of the galaxy. Or at least that is what her parents said to her.

"Zaniah!" The young togruta woman open her eyes from her name being called. "Lunch!"

"Coming!" Zaniah told her mother.

She stood up from the ground. She lightly jog towards the ship her mother is in. It is a old ship. It apparently was used during the Clone Wars by her mother and her former Master back when she was with the Jedi Order.

Zaniah enter the ship to see her mother in the docking bay with a table that has their lunch on it and two chairs for them. Her stomach grumble at the sight of the food. She did not eat when she woke up.

Zaniah's mother chuckled at her daughter's honest stomach. "Come on and eat, Squirt."

Zaniah grumble from the nickname. She used to like that nickname when she was younger. Now that she is sixteen, she wished her father never called her that. It is such a stupid nickname.

She walk to the table. "Thanks Mom," she said as she took a seat. She grab a plate and start placing the food on it.

"That's what I'm here for," she said with a small smile. "How was meditating in the garden, Zaniah?"

The young togruta swallow the food in her mouth. "Well. I always feel better after mediating. The area is surprisingly strong in the force."

"That's nice to hear. " Her mother points at her with her fork saying, "you know, your Father said the exactly same thing when he mediates."

"I know, and now he is probably meditating with his new family." Her face twist to that of anger and disgust. "All because of that leech of a bitch and that bastard of a so-"

"Zaniah!" Her mother scolded.

Zaniah flinch at the scolding. She face her plate with downcast eyes. Her father is a sore subject for her. Ever since he left them for a new woman, he barely keep in communications with her mother, let alone his only daughter. Zaniah used to respect and love her father, but no longer. Now he is just a stranger to her.

She place her eating utensils down, getting up from her chair. "I'm going back to meditate." She left bay after that.

Zaniah's mother watch as her daughter leave the ship. She should have known not to mention her father. When they finally broke the news to her that they are no longer together and that he is with a new woman, she took it quite hard. She avoided both of them for a while. It also does not help that his new lover hates Zaniah as much she does her.

The togruta mother finish her meal and clean up the table. Her daughter probably want some alone time anyways since this is probably the last time they can visit the planet they currently are on. Serenno, the home planet of Zaniah's father, Coquer, or what some may know him as Dooku II.

The adult togruta walk into the cockpit of her ship. She press the buttons to set up a call on her ships holo-communicator. She waited a few seconds before the individual answer the call. She wonder when was the last time they talked. A couple of months at most.

The individual is wearing a black cloak, covering his outfit but not the person's face. The individual is a male, with defined cheekbones and a small nicely trimmed black square goatee with the stubble of the rest of his facial hair slowly growing back.

The cloaked man smile at the togruta. "Hello Ahsoka. Why the late call, Squirt, giving you trouble?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No Coquer. Or should I call you Fulcrum?" She place her hand on her right hip, cocking it to the side. "You are the only person I know who has more than one name."

Coquer laugh. "I'm pretty sure I might be the only one in the galaxy with four names." He crossed his arms under his cloak. "So, why do you call, you know I have a rebellion to run."

"It's about our daughter."

Coquer smile vanish in an instant. His amber colored eyes no longer cheerful, but now cold like it was back when he was a Sith Lord. "Did the Inquisitors find you? Is she safe? Are you two still on Serenno?"

She quickly shook her head, "No, no, no, everything's fine. It's just," she paused for a second to make sure he calm down. "I think you should visit your daughter. Teach her_ your_ ways of the force. She is a lot like you, you know."

"That's I'm afraid of." Coquer sadly admitted.

"Co!"

"Soka, before and during the Clone Wars, I committed so many atrocities. I killed without mercy, I almost lead a specie to extinction, I wanted to kill my Father all because I thought he didn't love me enough." He look at his black gloved hand. "But worst of all, I am the reason why the galaxy is under the rule of the Empire."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and sit in her chair. "Co, the mistakes you made, turned you into the person you are now. You are the loving father of our beautiful daughter and leading the rebellion to stop the tyranny of the Emperor. I know that you are the only one who can do such a thing. In all honesty, I want our daughter to be more like you than what she already is."

"Thanks Soka." Coquer is happy the hologram technology that they use does not pick up him blushing. He knows Ahsoka will make fun of him if she sees his expression.

"Perks of being your best friend." She said nonchalantly. "Oh," she lean forward, "you know about Hera and her crew, correct?"

"Yes," he cup his chin, "and if I recall currently, I believe ordered her to start some operations around Lothal. Why?"

Ahsoka stood up from her chair. "It's about him. It's about Ezra."

"What?" Coquer had long given up hope about the younger Bridger. "I thought he had been executed as soon as his parents were taken in." It would be something he would had done if he was still following the Sith way.

Ahsoka sit back down. "Apparently not. I read up on some reports and Stormtroopers placements to tell Hera what to expect. There is multiple reports matching his description, stealing goods from both the Empire and some of the townsfolk."

"Interesting." Coquer think about his options. He nod once he decided the best course of action. "I will go to Lothal to see if it really is Ezra. If he's alive, I will bring him back and keep him safe. I owe his parents that much."

"Or," Ahsoka started. She knows he will not like what she has to offer. "We send Zaniah to meet up with Hera and pick him up."

Her cup his chin to think about the offer. A habit he produced near the end of the Clone Wars. "Okay."

Ahsoka recoil back from his answer. "Seriously?" He has been overprotective over Zaniah since the incident.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "In fact, it would be better for her to do so than I. People might recognize me and I cannot stay out of Command for so long. Plus, they would probably recognize each other as soon as they meet."

Ahsoka look at window, remembering how much her daughter and Ezra used to play together. "They were really close." She look back at Coquer. "I'll contact Hera to expect Zaniah at Lothal. We'll said her parents are a friend of hers and that she wanted to join up with her crew."

"Sounds like a-" a person came to Coquer's left and whisper in his ear. "Okay. I'll be there in just a moment." He look at his best friend. "I give the mission a green light. Tell Zaniah the news and tell her not to reveal we are her parents and to keep the rebellion a secret to the crew except for Hera. And do _not_ forget to tell her to not use the force unless it is life threatening. I do not want the Inquisitors to attack her again."

Ahsoka stood up. "Understood. Tell Ventress and Ky I say hi. Ahsoka out." She press the button to end the call.

She walk out of the cockpit. She wonder how her daughter is going to take the news. Though she might dislike her Father, she will probably listen and do the mission because it's Ezra. Ahsoka might butter up the story by saying Coquer called her to inform her that only Zaniah can complete the mission. It is not necessarily a lie.

Ahsoka cover her eyes when she exit her ship. The Sun is a lot brighter than what she is used to. She sees Zaniah meditating in the garden. The same garden Coquer used to meditate in when he was recovering from the last defining battle of the Clone Wars. The battle that changed everything. The battle that caused them to fall in love.

"I feel really good about this." She muttered to herself. She cupped her mouth, yelling, "Zaniah! I have a surprise for you!"

* * *

Maul is sitting on his throne, plotting a new plan based on the news he just received from one of his subordinates. He did not expect to learn of this of his brother's most hated enemy.

A low sinister chuckle escape from Savage's lips. "So what should we do with this information, brother?"

"We will keep with our plan as is," Maul smile, showing his jagged yellow teeth. "But instead of daughter against father, it will be brother against sister."

Savage match his older brother's smile with his own, looking even more twisted and ruthless than him. "Perfect."

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter. It was unanimous, with a total of 100% vote of yes that I will write a sequel. I'm planning the story as we speak. Suspect it around December-January. If you have any ideas or anything involving the sequel, PM me. Also tell me what you think of the little bit I show of Zaniah in the reviews.**

**Still haven't think of the words to write for _Dreams to Nightmare_, so I'm taking a small break from that story. I started writing a new chapter of _Can't Forget You_. So look forward to that when it is finished.**

* * *

**Till Next Time.**


End file.
